


No More Pretending. Traducción al español

by Darren_Loveeer



Series: Pretend [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darren_Loveeer/pseuds/Darren_Loveeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secuela de 'Let's Play Pretend' ¿Qué pasa con el pasado de Rachel y Kurt? ¿Qué sucede después de que llamaron a la puerta de Blaine? ¿Qué le depara el futuro a nuestro trío? ¿Tendrán su final feliz? * Es necesario leer primero "Let's Play Pretend" si no lo han hecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blaine, Rachel y Kurt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No More Pretending](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39163) by anxioussquirrel. 



> Traducción autorizada.  
> Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia pertenece a anxioussquirrel.

 

**BLAINE**

_Agosto 31._

_Andar por el campus con la misma ropa de ayer después de acostarse con alguien_ es una frase dolorosamente precisa, decide Blaine cuando se cuela en su dormitorio a las ocho de la mañana. Su ropa está arrugada y manchada de un líquido desconocido, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos rojos y escociendo por el humo y la falta de sueño.

— Amigo, te ves como una mierda, —el compañero de dormitorio de Blaine dice cuando levanta la vista de su laptop.

Demasiado para ser sigiloso. Blaine calladamente cierra la puerta detrás de él.

— Vaya, gracias. —Su voz es áspera esta mañana, afectada, y preferiría no recordar por qué, aparte del karaoke de la noche anterior.

Dejando caer su maleta en la cama, agarra una toalla y sus cosas para la ducha. Tiene que estar presentable para el trabajo, y rápido. Preferiría cancelar la clase de hoy, la sola idea de la pequeña Jessica atacando de manera entusiasta su piano por una hora hace que su dolor de cabeza sea peor, pero ha estado siendo muy irresponsable en las últimas 24 horas. Reportándose enfermo porque tiene una resaca infernal sería lo típico de un estudiante, y Blaine está decidido a construir su reputación como un tutor de piano y guitarra en lugar de arruinarla tan rápido en el ciclo escolar. Puede que realmente necesite el dinero algún día.

El agua caliente es una bendición en sus tensos músculos, incluso si pica en la espalda. Los pequeños cortes en forma de media luna y los largos rasguños superficiales en el costado son lo suficientemente frescos como para arder como fuego. Los lava exhaustivamente, luego desliza su mano jabonosa más abajo, hacia otra fuente de malestar. La suave limpieza de la carne aún tierna, trae un montón de imágenes y recuerdos que sólo sirven para revolverle el estómago ya enfermo.

¿Por qué pensó que era una buena idea?

Claro, fue divertido mientras duró, en el calor del momento. Hizo que la sensación de estar solo aún en compañía de sus nuevos amigos, se desvaneciera un poco, haciéndolo sentir algo realmente por unas cuantas horas. Cercanía momentánea, un poco de cariño, besos frenéticos y caricias alimentadas por el alcohol -estuvo bien. El sexo fue ardiente, aunque ligeramente rudo para el gusto de Blaine. Y dormir con otra persona, saciado y agotado, parecía la cosa más natural del mundo.

Pero en la mañana, todo ello lo dejó sintiéndose peor que nunca.

No era su primer revolcón desde que Blaine llegó a Nueva York; ha habido varios antes. Tampoco era el primero bajo los influjos del alcohol -siempre había alguien que compraba alcohol en los bares frecuentados por los estudiantes.

Ni siquiera era su primer revolcón gay. (Era el segundo, para ser exactos, aunque el primero no había llegado tan lejos.)

Pero este acto en particular...

Hasta ayer por la noche, esto era a causa de Kurt. De nadie más.

¿Pensaba que si dejaba entrar a alguien más, lo haría sentir de la misma manera en que Kurt lo hizo? ¿Que lograría sustituir de alguna manera las caricias de Kurt, o la manera en que Kurt le hacía el amor, reverentemente, como si Blaine fuera el tesoro más preciado en todo el universo?

¿Por qué iba a querer reemplazarlo?

_Porque tengo que seguir adelante. Él se ha ido. Nunca va a volver._

La respuesta se arremolina en la cabeza de Blaine, sus pensamientos son ahora más claros, como si el agua disipara la neblina de su cerebro así como el sudor de su cuerpo. Las palabras tienen sentido, racionalmente, familiares para el número de veces que se lo había dicho a sí mismo desde Marzo. Pero por muy ciertas que pueden ser, este no es el camino. Pasar la noche con extraños sólo porque se siente fugazmente atraído a ellos no hará que estar en Nueva York sin Kurt sea menos doloroso. Sólo lo hará amargo e insensible.

No puede obligar a Kurt, y no puede ni siquiera imaginar amar a nadie más, hasta que lo haga. Sin alguna clase de cercanía. ¿Y qué cercanía puede tener? La carta llena de lágrimas de hace un año, sigue siendo la única cosa que tiene de Kurt desde que desapareció junto con Rachel, y después de todo este tiempo, Blaine realmente duda si alguna vez habrá algo más. Por lo que sabe, pueden estar muertos a estas alturas. E incluso si no lo están, Kurt seguramente ya se olvidó de él.

¿Entonces por qué Blaine no puede seguir adelante?

Con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca, cambia el agua de la ducha a helada y rechina los dientes por el grito de sorpresa que trata de escapar de su garganta.

Él va a sobrevivir. Él va a comenzar sus clases en Tisch en unos pocos días. Él va a enfocarse en eso, y en su trabajo, y en sus nuevos amigos, y en usar su tiempo en la universidad al máximo, de formas distintas a beber y dormir por ahí.

Y si el tiempo efectivamente lo cura, un día se encontrará a sí mismo listo para amar otra vez.

Pero ahora...

Ahora en realidad, sólo necesita un café...

**~ * ~**

**RACHEL**

_Agosto 31_

Rachel nunca pensó que viviría para tener dieciocho años.

Se suponía que no iba a suceder. Y ahora que ha llegado realmente a este logro, no tiene idea de qué hacer. Ella no debería estar aquí, entera y sin daños y al fin libre de tener una vida, libre de tomar sus propias decisiones sin miedo o limitaciones. No debería ser capaz de caminar por las calles de Nueva York y ver un futuro ante ella -años, probablemente décadas para llenar de sueños y planes... y _vida_. Nunca había sido preparada para esto.

Le tomó semanas antes de que el sólo pensar en ello dejara de darle ataques de pánico.

Caminando por las calles ocupadas en el calor de finales de verano, se obliga a sí misma a mirar alrededor y ver las oportunidades, y no las amenazas. El anonimato de la multitud en la que se puede ocultar si es necesario. Las docenas de teatros a la espera de su audición. Los hombres que la miran fijamente con interés, con sonrisas, hombres con los que podría salir si ella quisiera.

Sigue siendo abrumador. Ella no tiene idea de por dónde empezar a imaginar su vida, y no hay nadie que haga esto por ella, no hay un adulto que le diga qué hacer y la ayude cuando no lo logre. Da miedo y es confuso, pero es ineludible.

Ella está sola.

No ayuda que Kurt ya no sea de ella tampoco. Oh, él todavía está aquí, viviendo con ella, amándola -probablemente siempre será así, al igual que ella nunca podrá dejar de amarlo- pero él _no es suyo_. Ellos ya no han estado juntos desde hace más de un año; no hay caricias, nada de besos, nada de la cercanía que se esperaba de ellos durante tanto tiempo, que se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza. Ni siquiera han dormido en la misma cama desde hace meses. No hubo una charla formal, no hubo una ruptura, si es que algo así hubiera existido en su realidad particular, pero ella lo sabe. Ambos lo saben.

Kurt ama a alguien más; lo ha amado paciente y tenazmente desde antes que dejaran Ohio. Kurt ya no la necesita, no necesita la extraña red de seguridad que han tejido sobre ellos mismos desde que tenían nueve y se convirtieran en una familia. Y se siente tan terriblemente sola con todo este vacío a su alrededor, después de todos esos años donde eran las dos mitades de un todo, que no coinciden y que son forzadas a estar juntas, pero que funcionan de cualquier manera.

No morir cambió todo. Irónicamente, mató algo en Rachel aún cuando trajo a Kurt a la vida **.**

**~ * ~**

**KURT**

_Agosto 31_

No deberían afectarle tanto, todas esas pequeñas cosas que hoy lo ponen tan molesto.

La pelea de la mañana con Rachel acerca del dinero. La leche derramada en la cafetería que él tiró, dejando caer la taza de moka caliente que acababa de preparar. El indigente que lo llamó maricón y que escupió sobre él cuando Kurt se acercó a ayudarle a recoger la muleta que se le había caído.

Todos fueron pequeños y estúpidos incidentes. Debió encogerse de hombros. _No debió importarle_.

Y sin embargo, él está sentado en el metro de camino a casa, desplomado y miserable, sintiendo como si no hubiera más resistencia en él.

Es sólo uno de esos días.

No suceden a menudo. Normalmente, él opera con la pura fuerza del impulso y la determinación, con la cabeza en alto, aceptando cualquier dificultad como parte del trato. No puede permitirse dudar. Y realmente no tiene muchas dudas.

Nunca se ha arrepentido de no haber muerto esa noche en el puente hace más de un año. O de finalmente haber llegado a Nueva York. Él aprecia estar vivo, _estar aquí_ y tener un lugar donde vivir, y trabajos y suficiente dinero para que él y Rachel puedan comer la mayoría de los días. Él puede ver lo lejos que han llegado, lo mucho que han logrado y lo afortunados que son. Él realmente lo ve.

Es sólo que, algunas veces es difícil. Se siente diferente, enajenado por lo que han tenido que pasar, por las experiencias de las que no puede hablar con nadie. Algunas veces levanta la cabeza en la rutina diaria y se da cuenta que se siente solo y agotado y tan alejado de todo lo que se siente seguro y familiar. Algunas veces, como hoy, los pequeños detalles son suficientes para hacer que todo se sienta como si fuera demasiado.

Él sólo quiere tomar un descanso.

Vino aquí siguiendo tanto un sueño como su corazón. Siempre ha habido un rostro ocupando un lugar destacado en sus sueños cuando pensaba en Nueva York. Pero aquí, la vida cotidiana no es como un sueño. Es mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo para dormir, por no hablar de cualquier otra cosa. No hay la suficiente energía o el valor para hacer lo que se había prometido a sí mismo hacer tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad.

Algunas veces esos sueños se sienten tan poco realistas, sólo algo brillante y perfecto a donde escapar, no contaminado por la decepción o el rechazo, lejos de la realidad.

Y la vida no es un sueño.

* * *

 **El Tema de Blaine** **–** _["All I Want"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAPzk2xDgaE&feature=youtu.be) de Kodaline_

 **El Tema de Rachel –** _["Teen Idle"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNE-7DyLJ5w) de Marina and The Diamonds._

 **El Tema de Kurt** – ["](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuoaKai_L00) _[Wonderful World"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuoaKai_L00) de James Morrison_


	2. Dile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de este capítulo es "Tell Him" de Celine Dion. El link está en negritas.

_Maldita lluvia, maldito tráfico, maldita puta puerta._

Está oscuro y sombrío... El clima, un claro recordatorio de lo cerca que está Noviembre, y Kurt está maldiciendo entre dientes mientras empuja con el hombro la resistente puerta del apartamento. Entre sus dos puestos de trabajo en la panadería y la cafetería, ha sido un largo y ajetreado día para poner fin a una larga y ajetreada semana, y quedar empapado a causa del aguacero repentino en su camino de regreso, sólo se suma a la fuerte caída de sus hombros. La perspectiva de hacer la cena es demasiado para siquiera considerarla esta noche. Seguramente él puede evadirse con sólo ir a la cama temprano... En su lugar, comerá un buen desayuno mañana, ya que su turno no inicia hasta el mediodía, un lujo poco común.

Salvo que... la cena ya está lista, el olor de los macarrones con queso hechos en casa impregna el apartamento, y el estómago de Kurt retumba con fuerza.

— Dios, te amo, Rach. —Anuncia en voz alta en la habitación vacía y ella emerge de detrás de la cortina que divide su dormitorio del resto del loft.

— Oh bien, porque me he quemado _otra vez_ poniéndolo en el horno, así que será mejor que aprecies el esfuerzo. Anda, lávate y cámbiate, cena en cinco.

No hablan mucho mientras comen, nada más que el superficial "¿Qué tal tu día?," y se siente bien no estar obligado a interactuar coherentemente y cortésmente. Kurt sólo puede descomprimirse, y ya puede sentir el estrés y la fatiga deslizándose de sus tensos hombros.

No es sino hasta que Rachel le ofrece una taza de te caliente después de cenar, fuerte y dulce como a él le gusta, que las sospechas de Kurt se encienden.

— Okay, Rach, suéltalo. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? Nunca te tomas demasiadas molestias para suavizarme a menos que haya una razón. ¿Fuiste de compras otra vez? Porque honestamente ya no tengo más horas en mi semana para tomar turnos adicionales, lo sabes.

Su puchero podría ser convincente si Kurt no conociera ya todos sus trucos. Tal como es, él sólo arquea su ceja y espera hasta que ella resopla y se encoge de hombros.

— No, estaba bien. No entiendo por qué siempre asumes lo peor, como si no pudiera ser linda y cariñosa sólo porque sí. —Kurt espera impasible.— Bien, okay. Quería que te relajaras para una intervención. De todo tipo.

— Una intervención. —Okay, eso es lo último que esperaba. Normalmente es él quien tiene que intervenir, ya sea para frenar los hábitos de gasto de Rachel o sacarla de su desesperación después de otra fallida audición. Levanta las cejas, trata de pensar en cualquier intervención digna de su vida, pero sigue sin saber de qué se trata.

Rachel despliega su más dulce sonrisa.— No es nada malo, lo prometo. Sólo siéntate y relájate. Quiero que escuches algo... sólo escucha. Cuidadosamente. —Cruza la sala de estar hasta el viejo reproductor de CD's que rescataron de un contenedor de basura, y presiona un botón.

Kurt no reconoce **[la canción](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyQdFWo50yg)** en un principio, pero una vez que entra la voz, identifica inmediatamente a la cantante. Celine Dion, y es esa canción con Barbra, ¿no es así? La ha escuchado antes, pero nunca le puso mucha atención, ¿por que Rachel...?

 _Tell him_   
_Tell him that the sun and moon_   
_Rise in his eyes_ _  
__Reach out to him_

(Dile  
Dile que el sol y la luna  
Salen de sus ojos  
Llega a él)

_Ah._

A medida que la canción se construye, se hace cada vez más evidente de qué se trata esta _intervención_ , y por lo menos Rachel tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzada, aunque el saliente obstinado de su barbilla como que desafía el propósito de su expresión mansa. Kurt espera hasta el final de la canción, con expresión neutra porque _no, no le afecta,_ en lo absoluto.

— Rach, aprecio mucho el...

— No, Kurt. No tienes que decirme que lo olvide. —Su cara está fija, sus pequeños puños apretados. Luce aterradora y determinada.— _Un año._ Todo este año huyendo te he escuchado hablar de él, soñar con él, planear lo que harías una vez que estuviéramos en Nueva York y a salvo. Cómo te reconectarías con el chico al que amas. Elegiste esta ciudad por él. ¿Y ahora qué? Hemos estado aquí por cinco meses, Kurt. _Cinco meses_. Y no has hecho nada al respecto mas que obsesionarte con cada uno de sus tweets o actualizaciones de Facebook.

— He estado...

— Sí, lo sé. Has estado esperando a que él llegara a Nueva York, y dándole tiempo para adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias, y asegurándote de que sigue soltero, y esperando por el momento adecuado... Lo he oído todo, ¿recuerdas? Pero, bebé, no puedes seguir haciéndote esto. Otra vez has estado llorando mientras duermes, ¿lo sabías? Te está comiendo por dentro, no pienses que no me doy cuenta. O encuentras la manera de volver a su vida, o te olvidas de él. Mientras más te tardes, más difícil va a ser, y sé que estás asustado, pero tienes que tomar una decisión, Kurt. Ya es hora.

Él odia admitirlo, pero Rachel tiene razón. Terriblemente y dolorozamente, tiene razón.

— ¿Y qué si no me quiere de vuelta nunca más? ¿Qué tal si lo lastimamos muy profundamente? —Su voz es suave y temblorosa, pero dejar salir los pensamientos que han estado torturándolo por meses es liberador.

Rachel toma su mano, la imagen de la compasión. Algunas veces, en el estresante caos de su nueva vida, él olvida cuán cariñosa y comprensiva puede ser

— ¿Estás listo para dejarlo ir?

— No. —La respuesta es rápida, firme, tan obvia.— No, sólo necesito... encontrar la mejor manera.

— Kurt. Ninguna manera se sentirá completamente bien para ti. Te conozco, analizas todo y te obsesionas, y nunca haces nada al respecto.

Demonios, ella tiene razón. ¿Por qué tiene razón?

— Sólo... ve. No pienses, no planees, sólo toca a su puerta. Da ese primer paso.

El pánico se dispara como un pájaro atrapado y revoloteando profundamente en su pecho.— _¿Ahora?_ No, de ninguna manera, es tarde...

— Son las ocho en punto de un Viernes por la noche... no es tan tarde, Kurt.

— Estoy cansado y me veo terrible. Necesito un corte de cabello y algo decente que ponerme, y...

— Kurt.

— No.

— Sólo tienes que ir. Descúbrelo, de una u otra manera. Deja de mantener toda tu vida en suspenso. Ve ahora.

Él se va.

**...**

Es un largo camino desde Bushwick al campus de NYU, y más que suficiente tiempo para llegar a una razón para dar la vuelta y volver a casa. Kurt sigue jugando con el pensamiento en el camino, mirando a su alrededor en busca de señales de que no debe seguir adelante con la idea de Rachel... no es que él crea en las señales, no realmente, pero cuando estás lo suficientemente ansiosos, cualquier excusa es suficiente.

Pero al parecer, el mundo está votando _a favor_ para que él haga esta noche, esta cosa loca y no planeada. El tren llega casi tan pronto como él entra en la estación, y lo lleva rápidamente hacia su destino sin interrupciones no planificadas. Él no se duerme o es asaltado en el camino, y logra bajar en la estación correcta. No hay ninguna paloma o perro o un peatón imprudente creando una emergencia en su ropa, ningún taxi lo atropella, y antes de que él esté listo, Kurt está de pie frente al edificio de dormitorios de Tisch donde sabe que ahora vive Blaine.

Él nunca ha estado aquí antes, sólo conoce la dirección gracias a las imágenes que Blaine ha estado publicando y su propia investigación en Internet. Él tiene que encontrar el resto por su cuenta. Siempre existe la posibilidad de que no será capaz de conocer cuál es la habitación de Blaine, ¿cierto? O que alguien lo detendrá porque no es un estudiante. O, si todo lo demás falla, Blaine puede no estar... es viernes por la noche, después de todo. Probablemente esté fuera con sus amigos. Sería una mala jugada del universo dejarlo llegar hasta aquí sólo para no encontrar a Blaine, pero en este momento, Kurt lo tomaría como una bendición. No ha estado tan asustado desde aquella noche, hace casi un año y medio ya, cuando estaban tratando desesperadamente de huír lo más lejos posible de Lima sin dejar rastro. Y tenía miedo por su vida en aquel entonces.

Ahora siente que las apuestas están igual de altas.

Durante todo ese tiempo, los recuerdos y los sueños de Blaine han sido el lugar feliz de Kurt... a menudo el único cuando él y Rachel luchaban a través de la miseria de aquellos primeros meses por su cuenta. Han sido su escape de una realidad que parecía desesperada, y su motivación para seguir luchando.

Está aterrado de saber cuán lejos de la realidad son sus ideas respecto a la feliz reunión. Porque no hay forma de que Blaine caiga en sus brazos y le diga que lo ha estado buscando por siempre. No después del infierno que sus supuestas muertes deben haber sido para él.

Y si Blaine lo mira a los ojos y le dice que no quiere saber más de él después de todo este tiempo... bueno, ahí va el ancla de Kurt, la única cosa que lo ha mantenido literalmente siguiendo adelante, haciéndolo creer tercamente que todo vale la pena porque al final, él tendrá amor.

Sí, él todavía ama a este chico.

¿Será Blaine capaz de amarlo de nuevo una vez que se encuentre con el _verdadero Kurt?_ ¿Querrá? ¿O es demasiado tarde para ellos?

Él entra en el edificio con las rodillas débiles y el corazón a todo galope.

**...**

La chica de la recepción está demasiado ocupada coqueteando con un trío de fortachones chicos universitarios como para prestarle atención, y es sólo después del suave _Disculpa_ de Kurt que ella lo mira.

— Oh, hola. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, cariño? —Su sonrisa es grande y muy blanca, su ceja derecha perforada. Alrededor de ellos, los alumnos entran y salen del edificio con prisa, riendo y relajados.

— Hola. Yo... Estoy buscando a mi amigo, su nombre es Blaine Anderson ¿Lo conoces? Pero no sé su número de dormitorio. —Este debería ser el momento en el que ella le dice que no le puede ayudar, ¿cierto?

— Okay, déjame ver. —Unos pocos segundos de tipear el teclado del ordenador portátil frente a ella y ya está empujando un sujetapapeles hacia él.— Habitación 541, quinto piso. Sólo firma aquí y listo. —Con una última sonrisa cegadora se vuelve de nuevo a los chicos. Kurt garabatea un tembloros _K. Hummel_ en la parte inferior del registro de visitas antes de caminar hacia los ascensores con las piernas temblorosas.

Él no se desmaya o es pisoteado por los estudiantes que van a la carrera, y el ascensor funciona a la perfección, no hay posibilidad de algún accidente mortal a la vista, o incluso un poco de retraso agradable mientras él está atrapado entre dos pisos. Está acabándose rápidamente con cosas que podrían pasar entre él y la irreversible decisión final de llamar a esa puerta... de dar ese paso hacia lo desconocido, y espera que no sea un abismo sin fondo al que está a punto de entrar.

Así que cuando la puerta está finalmente justo delante de él, no se permite detenerse a pensar. Si lo hiciera, lo más probable es que saldría huyendo. Tal vez después de pasar una hora o dos dudando. Así que no lo hace... está tocando tan pronto como él está lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzar. El sonido es demasiado fuerte en el pasillo vacío, y apenas tiene tiempo para empezar a entrar en pánico antes de que la puerta se abra.

Y ahí está.

Luciendo más grande, más maduro que cuando Kurt lo vio por última vez, más imponente de alguna manera... y eso es todo lo que él es capaz de notar antes de que los ojos de Blaine se agranden, y luego la puerta es cerrada de golpe.

**...**

Oh. _Oh_.

¿Así que eso es todo? Ni siquiera una palabra... ¿nada? Sólo la puerta entre ellos, diciéndolo todo.

Kurt se siente entumecido. Entumecido y frío... y su ojos duelen. La música que fluía cuando Blaine abrió la puerta era de _Wicked_. La alfombra bajo los pies de Kurt es de color gris oscuro y sucio. Afuera, el tráfico de Nueva York es bullicioso como siempre.

Él no sabe qué hacer ahora. Todos sus escenarios imaginados, incluso los más terribles, incluían palabras. Palabras claras y definidas, o la esperanza, o palabras cuidadosas, o felices... cualquier cosa. Pero no esto. Él no sabe qué hacer con esto.

No... él sabe. Tiene que irse. Sólo tiene que...

Un click de la puerta, una inhalación brusca contra la música familiar en el fondo.

— _Kurt_.

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL**

[ **A tu puerta** ](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/61532356113)

 


	3. La Reunión

— Por favor, dime que no eres una alucinación.

El rostro de Blaine está aturdido, con los ojos enormes y la mirada fija. Todo parece suave y difuso en los bordes y Kurt tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que es porque sus ojos están húmedos, llenos de lágrimas. Él trata de reír, pero su risa sale ahogada.

— No soy una alucinación.

Una mano en su hombro -suave, vacilante, y luego es envuelto en un abrazo, abrigado en los brazos en los que pensó todas las noches cuando una cama caliente y un techo sobre sus cabezas era demasiado para esperar. Esos brazos se sienten como el lugar más seguro del mundo, como si estuviera anclado en el pasado después de flotar sin rumbo durante tantos meses oscuros.

Blaine se siente cálido y sólido contra él, y huele a una colonia diferente ahora, pero todavía se siente _como estar en casa_. Su cabeza está en el hombro de Kurt y wow, él es más alto que Blaine ahora, ¿ha pasado tanto tiempo? Él sabe que ha pasado por un par de brotes de crecimiento, por supuesto, su propio guardarropa limitado no se lo deja pasar por alto, pero esta es la primera vez que realmente lo calcula en un nivel más práctico y profundo. Se despidieron como niños; ahora son adultos. _Ambos_ han crecido y cambiado... por separado, de diferentes maneras.

Hay voces que vienen del corredor, jóvenes y alegres. Alguien les silba y Kurt se sobresalta y es enviado a la realidad: siguen abrazándose en la puerta.

— Tal vez deberíamos entrar.

Blaine se aleja como si despertara de un sueño, parpadeando lentamente, esas largas pestañas sobre sus hermosos ojos, pero luego se rompe el hechizo y toma la mano de Kurt y entran a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, y ahí están. En la habitación de Blaine, solos, mirándose el uno al otro con grandes ojos atónitos.

Kurt parpadea para alejar las lágrimas no deseadas.

— Hey.

— Hey. Dios, estás vivo. —La voz de Blaine está llena de asombro.

— ¿No recibiste mi carta? —Hay un momento de pánico, porque _¿qué tal si...?_ Era sólo una carta regular, ¿y si no llegó? ¿Y si se perdió en el correo? Estas cosas pasan, él ni siquiera lo pensó... ¿Acaso Blaine había tenido que vivir un año y medio con el duelo de sus muertes?

— No, sí la recibí. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo, Kurt. Cualquier cosa pudo haber sucedido, yo no sabía... Pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

Su voz se quiebra y le duele porque Kurt _sabía_ que lo habían herido, racionalmente lo sabía, y el tormento de imaginar lo que Blaine tenía que estar pasando fue lo que lo orilló a tomar el riesgo, a enviarle aquella única nota. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces tuvo que detenerse de ponerse en contacto con Blaine cuando todavía estaban huyendo.

Pero saberlo era una cosa. Ver esas señales de demasiada preocupación y de tan pocas sonrisas en los ojos de Blaine y las líneas de su cara era lo que más le dolía en realidad.

— Lo siento. Yo quería escribirte de nuevo, pero era demasiado arriesgado, incluso esa única carta fue demasiado. A Rachel le dio un ataque cuando se enteró, y ella estaba en lo cierto, pero...

Blaine niega con la cabeza y sonríe, la sombra de todos esos meses desaparece tan rápido como llegó.— ¿Dónde está Rachel? ¿No vino contigo?

— No, ella quería que yo te viera a solas primero. Está en casa en este momento.

— ¿En casa?

— Oh, Bushwick. Vivimos en Bushwick.

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandan.— ¿Aquí en Nueva York? _Kurt... ¿viven aquí en Nueva York?_ ¿Cuándo se mudaron para acá?

_Uh-oh._

— Um. En junio.

Blaine niega con la cabeza, confundido.— Tú... ¿has estado aquí desde junio y apenas me encontraste?

Hace mucho tiempo Kurt se prometió a sí mismo un par de cosas. Una de ellas era que él iba a encontrar su camino de regreso a Blaine aunque muriera, aunque sólo fuera para pedirle perdón. Otra era que cuando lo hiciera, nunca, _pero nunca_ le mentiría o le guardaría secretos otra vez.

— Yo... No. Yo lo he sabido desde que te mudaste. He visto tus redes sociales, yo... no quise...

Él no puede mirar a Blaine a los ojos, pero la incredulidad y el dolor en la voz de Blaine suenan alto y claro.

— Espera, ¿así que pudiste haber venido aquí hace tres meses, cuando estaba tan solo y todo dolía porque la última vez que había estado en Nueva York había sido contigo, _y a ti simplemente no te importó?_

Kurt quiere desaparecer. Él ha sido egoísta. Ha estado tan concentrado en _su_ miedo y _su_ preocupación y _su_ incertidumbre, que había perdido de vista lo que Blaine podría sentir. De repente tembloroso, se abraza a sí mismo, sentándose en la superficie más cercana disponible, que resulta ser la orilla de una cama bien hecha. Con la mirada hacia abajo, susurra —Lo siento.

Hay unos instantes de silencio que se sienten como una eternidad, y luego una cálida mano toca la suya. Blaine está de rodillas delante de él, con una expresión de disculpa a pesar de que su voz aún se está rompiendo.

— No, _yo_ lo siento. Estoy seguro de que tenías tus razones, no tengo derecho a esperar nada de ti.

— Estaba... asustado. —Kurt admite, sus ojos pican de nuevo. No va a llorar, _no lo hará_ , no llora más.— Quise contactarte todos los días, y cada día me dije a mí mismo, _todavía no_ porque...

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no estaba seguro de que quisieras tener nada que ver conmigo, con nosotros, después de lo que habíamos hecho. Y sería demasiado, el saber que en realidad no quieres saber nada de mi.

— Kurt, mírame. —La voz de Blaine es suave, y también lo es su rostro, suave y triste, pero muy serio.— Claro que sí. No voy a decir que no me dolió, porque fue lo más difícil y más doloroso que he vivido, pero nunca he dejado de tener la esperanza de conseguir volver a verte. Bueno, al menos después de que supe que no... no murieron. Y, por supuesto, me gustaría saber qué pasó y por qué, pero incluso si nunca me lo dices, te quiero de vuelta en mi vida. No voy a dejar que desaparezcas de nuevo.

— Oh, te lo diré, lo prometo. —Es mucho más fácil respirar ya, el peso del miedo que ha estado presionando fuertemente en el pecho de Kurt durante meses, se ha ido, y está _tan agradecido_.— Te diremos toda la historia si nos dejas. Es una larga historia, sin embargo, demasiado larga para una sola noche, así que ¿tal vez otro día? O _días._ De verdad, creo que esto _llevará horas_. Pero quiero que nos conozcas, Blaine... que realmente nos conozcas, ahora que por fin podemos compartir todo esto.

— Me encantaría. —La sonrisa de Blaine es radiante, y muy posiblemente la cosa preferida de Kurt en todo el universo.

— Así que vamos a empezar con... —Kurt estira su mano derecha y Blaine la toma, arqueando las cejas.— Hola, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y tengo dieciocho años. Vivo en Bushwick con Rachel Berry, que es un verdadero dolor en el trasero y mi hermanastra, aunque ante los ojos de la ley no estamos realmente emparentados. Ah, y soy gay.

Blaine simplemente toma su mano por un momento, el entendimiento floreciendo en sus grandes ojos sorprendidos, y luego aprieta la mano de Kurt con más firmeza.

— Hola, Kurt. Es un placer conocerte.

**...**

— Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo desde que llegaste a Nueva York?

Están más tranquilos ahora, la adrenalina y las emociones están bajas y es más fácil hablar en realidad. Se han instalado más cómodamente -Kurt con las piernas cruzadas en la cama sin su abrigo y zapatos, Blaine en la silla de la computadora frente a él, y ninguno de ellos puede dejar de mirar al otro. Kurt sonríe ante la genuina curiosidad en la voz de Blaine.

— Bueno, pasamos un tiempo instalándonos... Volviendo más habitable el apartamento que encontramos, consiguiendo los documentos que necesitábamos para el trabajo. También cambiamos nuestros nombres de nuevo a como eran antes.

— Lo que quiere decir...

Kurt se encoge de hombros.— Kurt Hummel. Rachel Berry. Hummelberry. Así lo cambiaron nuestros padres después de que... um. Se comprometieron. Para simbolizar la unión de las familias. Ahora nosotros lo hemos deshecho ya que queríamos ser personas independientes de nuevo.

— ¿No van a saber sus padres que hicieron eso? ¿Saben acaso que están...? —Blaine hace una pausa y se muerde el labio.— No, lo siento, yo no quiero entrometerme.

Kurt niega con la cabeza.— Está bien, puedes preguntar lo que quieras. No, no nos pusimos en contacto con ellos, así que no saben que estamos vivos, y vamos a mantenerlo así por ahora. Ya que llegar a nuestros registros era un riesgo -podría haber personas buscándonos porque no hubo cuerpos, pero en serio necesitábamos nuestros números de seguridad social, al menos los ID's- decidimos que conseguir nuestras transcripciones de la escuela era muy peligroso. McKinley alertaría a nuestros padres de que alguien quería obtener nuestros registros cuando se suponía que estábamos muertos. Así que nada de diplomas de la escuela secundaria para nosotros, a pesar de que queríamos volver y graduarnos. —Hace una pausa y frunce el ceño.— Bueno, al menos _yo quería hacerlo_. Rachel decidió poner su educación en espera y dedicarse a la actuación en su lugar.

Blaine arquea las cejas, sorprendido.— ¿En serio? Ese es un movimiento valiente. ¿Cómo va?

Kurt suspira.— Un montón de audiciones, una segunda audición, ningún papel. Ella trata de ser fuerte, pero francamente, resulta que hay un montón de actrices llenas de talento y esperanza en esta ciudad. No es exactamente lo que ella esperaba.

— ¿Y es lo que _tú_ esperabas? ¿Nueva York? —La sonrisa de Blaine es como un rayo de sol. Kurt quiere acurrucarse en su calor y dejarse acariciar.

— Si te refieres a la libertad para ser yo mismo y tener mis propios planes y sueños, entonces sí. Si te refieres a matarme trabajando para dos, a veces tres empleos, y luego coser por las noches, sólo para ser capaz de que Rachel y yo subsistamos, entonces... me lo esperaba. Es agotador algunas veces, pero eso está bien. Estoy en Nueva York, voy a ganar mi lugar aquí.

— ¿Rachel no trabaja?

— Ahora mismo no. —Kurt se encoge de hombros ante el ceño fruncido de Blaine.— Le hice una promesa una vez, cuando la vida en plena huída fue demasiado para ella y estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Le prometí que si nos mudábamos a Nueva York, le daría un año para que persiguiera sus sueños, y yo me encargaría de la manutención de los dos. Sigo manteniendo esa promesa. Nos las arreglamos, y una vez que obtenga un papel, aunque sea uno pequeño, todo será más fácil.

Francamente, _apenas_ se las arreglan. La vida en Nueva York no es barata -el alquiler y las facturas y las tarjetas del Metro, a veces la compra de los comestibles más básicos es una exageración. Pero él puede manejarlo. Es joven, es fuerte y está viviendo en la ciudad de sus sueños. Él puede manejar _cualquier cosa_. Y ahora también está Blaine. ¿Por qué querría quejarse?

— Y viven en Bushwick. —Blaine niega con la cabeza, todavía incrédulo, y Kurt se ríe, una repentina y brillante explosión de alegría.

— Y vivimos en Bushwick, sí. Alquilamos todo un loft a un precio ridículamente bajo. Digo, no es de extrañar, la verdad... era un desastre cuando nos mudamos, completamente vacío y medio devastado. Lo arreglamos, lo hemos estado amueblando conforme pasan los meses buscando y encontrando cosas en el mercado de pulgas. —En realidad, algunos muebles han salido del basurero, pero está demasiado avergonzado como para decirlo en voz alta, por lo que sólo se encoge de hombros.— No es lo ideal... todavía necesita una gran cantidad de pintura, las cerraduras probablemente pudieron ser rotas por algún chiquillo y las corrientes de aire son más notables cuando hace más frío, pero es nuestro hogar. Sólo tienes que imaginar la futura elegancia del mismo cuando vayas a... —Kurt se muerde la lengua. Se está adelantando a los hechos, como de costumbre.— Um. Quiero decir, si alguna vez decides ir a visitarnos.

— ¡Me encantaría! —Blaine le sonríe como si se le acabara de ofrecer una visita a un palacio.— Digo, si ustedes quieren. No estás nada más pasando por aquí para decirme que estás en Nueva York, ¿verdad? Podré verte con regularidad, ¿no?

Kurt se limita a asentir, momentáneamente abrumado ante esta perspectiva.

Se quedan callados por un rato, simplemente sonriéndose el uno al otro hasta que Kurt bosteza abiertamente, la adrenalina finalmente dando paso al agotamiento. Se ríe, consciente de sí mismo.

— Lo siento, fue un día muy largo. Como sea, ¿cómo está tu hermano? Vi que tuvo un accidente.

Blaine pone los ojos en blanco con cariño.— Él está bien, sólo algunas contusiones en las costillas y un esguince en el tobillo, pero nunca se le debería permitir estar cerca de algún caballo de nuevo. Ese idiota puso _experto en equitación_ en su hoja de vida, cuando la única vez que se montó en un caballo, era un pony cuando él era un niño. Él dice que cada actor hace eso, pero... Oh, entonces _realmente_ lees mis actualizaciones. —Él sonríe.

Kurt siente que se sonroja.— Bueno, te busqué un día, cuando estaba en la biblioteca haciendo una investigación. No es mi culpa que tu Facebook sea más o menos público.

— ¿Sólo mi Facebook? —Blaine bromea con una sonrisa, y Kurt le enseña la lengua, de repente sintiéndose joven y tonto; un estado casi olvidado.

— Okay, también tu twitter. Pero sólo lo veo cuando puedo conseguir acceso a una computadora. No soy un acosador.

— Apuesto a que todos los acosadores dicen eso. —Blaine se ríe y Kurt se une a él antes de que otro bostezo lo interrumpa. Está realmente fuera de control. Se estira y suspira.

— Lo siento. Probablemente debería irme, se está haciendo tarde.

— ¿Tienes que hacerlo? Son apenas las diez. —Blaine le pregunta con tono suplicante. Kurt realmente no consigue decirle que ha estado levantado desde las cuatro y media de hoy, trabajando en la panadería y en la cafetería. O que le tomará más de una hora llegar a casa, donde todavía tiene que terminar de teñir el colorido tutú que alguien ordenó, antes de que incluso pueda pensar en dormir.— ¿Puedo ofrecerte un café? Podríamos ponernos al corriente un poco más antes de que te vayas. Tengo muchas ganas de saber qué pasó con ustedes en el último año y medio.

Kurt vacila por un momento antes de asentir. De todos modos, va a decirle todo a Blaine. Él puede también comenzar con eso esta noche.

— Está bien. Pero tengo que irme en una hora. Mañana trabajo. —Y al día siguiente, y el que sigue. No ha tenido un día libre en semanas.

— Te juro que no te voy a detener más de las once. ¿Todavía te gusta el café como antes? —Blaine está rebotando un poco en su silla, excitado. Kurt no puede evitar sonreír.

— Cualquier cosa con cafeína está muy bien. —Realmente, él sobrevivió meses con el café instantáneo más barato antes de que empezara a ir a Starbucks, y el horrible café de las paradas de camiones y moteles antes de eso. Incluso había pasado semanas sin café. Él puede soportar cualquier cosa.

— Las niñas en el pasillo tienen una máquina de latte, dame unos minutos y estoy de vuelta.

Antes de que Kurt tenga tiempo para protestar y decirle que no se moleste, Blaine ya ha agarrado una taza limpia de un estante y salido por la puerta.

Kurt está solo, así que toma su tiempo para golpearse un poco porque, bueno, _Blaine_. Luego se instala cómodamente contra la cabecera a esperar... no se recuesta, porque eso sería espeluznante e ir demasiado lejos, sólo... se inclina un poco contra las enormes almohadas mullidas que se sienten más suaves que nada que Kurt recuerde. Ha sido un día largo y su cuerpo se siente pesado por el agotamiento. Es tan bueno estirar sus piernas un poco, sólo un minuto, sólo... _sólo..._

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Kurt está dormido cuando Blaine vuelve al dormitorio, medio desmayado, medio erguido en la cama de Blaine, una imagen que hace que algo revolotee y se expanda en el pecho de Blaine. Pone la taza de café sobre la mesa y sólo mira, se toma su tiempo observando sin preocuparse de ser espeluznante._

_El Kurt que Blaine recuerda era todo rasgos suaves y prendas elaboradas que llamaban la atención. Precioso, pero evidentemente muy joven. El chico frente a Blaine ahora es más alto y más musculoso, su cuerpo bien definido en los sencillos pantalones vaqueros y la playera tipo Henley negra que lleva. Su cara es más delgada, más angular como el resto de él, y es tan condenadamente guapo. Un hombre irresistible, no sólo un hermoso niño._

_También parece cansado, ahora que Blaine lo observa cuidadosamente -demasiado pálido, con círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos, y Blaine no se atreve a despertarlo. Se sienta y bebe el latte que trajo, y lo mira... sólo lo mira. Hay un vacío en él en alguna parte, un espacio en constante dolor donde debería haber estado todo su tiempo junto a él este año y medio pasado, y ahora se siente como que al fin puede comenzar a sanar. Ver a Kurt dormir es como un bálsamo para sus crispados nervios y para esa herida._

_Pero a medida que el tiempo avanza inexorablemente y Kurt no muestra signos de despertar -sólo se mueve una vez para ponerse más cómodo contra las almohadas de Blaine- la parte responsable del cerebro de Blaine comienza a preguntarse qué hacer. Kurt dijo que tiene que trabajar por la mañana, y Blaine no tiene idea de qué tan temprano tiene que estar allí, o dónde exactamente, no tiene idea de nada, a decir verdad. Pero despertar a Kurt de su sueño tranquilo para enviarlo lejos en la noche fría y lluviosa, parece algo muy cruel._

_Un pitido proveniente del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Kurt interrumpe los pensamientos conflictivos de Blaine, y ya que Kurt no reacciona en absoluto, Blaine alcanza el teléfono tras un momento de vacilación. Es un modelo sencillo, barato, y está iluminado por un mensaje entrante, con el nombre de Rachel en él. Sintiéndose un poco culpable, Blaine lo abre._

_**Rachel:**_ ¿Cómo te está yendo? ¿Vienes a casa pronto?

_Con una mirada más hacia Kurt, Blaine toma una decisión._

_**Kurt:**_ Hey Rachel, es Blaine. Kurt se quedó dormido, ¿debería despertarlo y mandarlo a casa?

_La respuesta llega en segundos._

_**Rachel:**_ ¡Blaine! ¡Hola! :DDD

 _Esto hace a Blaine sonreír ampliamente... casi puede escuchar a Rachel a través del mensaje de texto, e intantaneamente, la extraña todavia más, su burbujeante personalidad y sus entusiastas abrazos_ _. El siguiente mensaje llega un momento después._

 _ **Rachel:**_ No, déjalo dormir si puedes, está exhausto, y no tiene trabajo hasta mañana al medio día. (¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos, eh? ;D)

_Él sonríe y teclea la respuesta._

_**Kurt:**_ Él puede dormir aquí, hay suficiente espacio. (Y hemos estado hablando, no sé lo que estás insinuando :P) ¡No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo! ¡Buenas noches!

_Ella responde con una carita sonriente y buenas noches, y eso es todo._

_Kurt se queda oficialmente a domrir toda la noche._

_El compañero de habitación de Blaine por fortuna está fuera por una semana debido a una nueva emergencia de su novia en casa, así que los arreglos para dormir no son un problema. Blaine saca una manta de repuesto y cubre a Kurt suavemente, apenas absteniéndose de colocar un tierno beso en su frente, luego se sienta en su escritorio para empezar un ensayo que tiene que terminar este fin de semana. Pero su concentración es predeciblemente inestable. Se pasa más tiempo mirando a Kurt que a la pantalla de su ordenador, y finalmente decide que no va a suceder. Después de un rápido viaje al baño para lavarse los dientes y ponerse su pijama, Blaine apaga las luces y se desliza bajo las sábanas en la cama de su compañero de cuarto._

_Sin embargo el sueño no viene rápido. Cada vez que se las arregla para quedarse dormido por un momento, se despierta sobresaltado, con el corazón palpitante, con la certeza de que soñó toda esta noche, que no puede ser verdad. Y cada vez, la silueta de Kurt dormido apenas a unos metros de él, le sorprende de nuevo, despertando las mariposas felices en su estómago y aplazando el sueño de nuevo._

_Finalmente, mucho antes de que el cielo nocturno empiece a ruborizarse con la primera luz del alba, Blaine se da por vencido por completo. Él simplemente se queda ahí, observando la silueta oscura del niño que ha amado por tanto tiempo, incluso cuando no le quedaba casi ninguna esperanza. Él observa, y piensa, y siente todo a la vez, y entonces, lentamente, a medida que la luz inunda la habitación, él procesa todas las emociones por separado, una por una, se deja sentirlas, abierto y admitiendo, y finalmente listo._

_Porque este es sólo el comienzo. Ha esperado tanto tiempo, y ahora la espera ha terminado. El milagro ha sucedido, Kurt está aquí. Tienen otra oportunidad._

_¿Y ahora qué?_

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt se despierta aturdido y desorientado. Su alarma no está sonando, pero Rachel no está cantando tampoco, como cuando ella tiende a hacer en esos días en los que puede dormir un poco más y despierta con su voz y el olor del café. La luz está fluyendo en la habitación, filtrándose de color rosa a través de sus párpados, y Kurt se sienta rápidamente, de repente en pánico. Nunca hay una luz brillante como esta en su habitación, no con la ventana falsa.

Por supuesto, esta no es su habitación. En el momento en que Kurt abre los ojos, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior -Dios mío, _fue ayer por la noche_ , ¡se quedó dormido!- vuelven rápidamente, haciendo que su corazón se acelere en ansiosos latidos. El jadeo de conmosión muere rápidamente en sus labios porque lo primero que ve es la sonrisa de Blaine.

Blaine está sentado nuevamente en su silla del escritorio y Kurt tiene un extraño sentido de déjà vu por un segundo antes de que él se de cuenta de las diferencias en la ropa de Blaine. Ahora más tranquilo, pero cada vez más avergonzado, él sonríe y se aclara la garganta.

— Espero que no hayas tenido que dormir en esa silla por mi culpa. No parece muy cómoda. —Ya puede sentir que se ruboriza. Una buena manera de entrar en la vida de alguien después de mucho tiempo... ve y estámpate en su cama a la mitad de una conversación.

Pero Blaine se ríe alegremente.— No, no te preocupes. Mi compañero de cuarto no está aquí en estos momentos. Dormí en su cama.

— ¿Por qué no me has despertado? Como sea, ¿qué hora es?

A juzgar por la luz y por cómo se siente, ya es tarde. Oh, mierda. Rachel debe estar preocupada. Kurt mira a su alrededor buscando su abrigo, su teléfono debe haber estado sonando la mitad de la noche, ¿cómo es que no lo escuchó? ¿Se habrá agotado la batería de nuevo?

Justo en ese momento, Blaine le pasa el dispositivo.

— Son apenas las siete, y Rachel me dijo que debería dejarte dormir, así que lo hice.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandan.— ¿Dormí durante nueve horas? —No recuerda la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de conseguir más de seis horas de sueño. No desde que salieron de casa, eso es seguro. Y seis es un lujo.

Entonces el resto de las palabras de Blaine registran en su mente y su mandíbula cae.— ¿Hablaste con Rachel?

Blaine se sonroja y agacha un poco la cabeza.— No, ella envió un mensaje y... lo siento, yo probablemente no debería haberlo hecho, pero te quedaste dormido y yo no estaba seguro de qué hacer, entonces saqué tu teléfono. Vi su nombre, así que... lo leí y le envié un mensaje de vuelta. Ella parece creer que te quedaste dormido porque _nosotros_ um, hicimos algo anoche. —El rubor de Blaine se hace más profundo aún cuando sonríe, y Kurt se desliza rápidamente a través de los mensajes que intercambiaron anoche. Niega con la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que lo pensó. Dios, lo siento mucho, Blaine. Por venir aquí sin previo aviso, y desmayarme así, y por las suposiciones de Rachel y sólo... Lo siento. No era en absoluto como había planeado nuestra reunión. Se suponía que habría flores y algún enorme gesto para que lo consideraras como una disculpa, y darte tiempo para acostumbrarte a la idea de que estamos aquí, y en su lugar... esto. Lo siento.

Se desenreda de la manta roja lujosa que lo mantuvo tan deliciosamente cálido toda la noche, pero antes de que pueda ponerse de pie y encontrar una excusa para huir, Blaine toma su mano.

— Por favor, no lo lamentes. Estás aquí. Nada puede ser mejor que esto. Y yo tuve que abrir los ojos y ver que no fue sólo un sueño, lo que fue realmente genial, porque estoy bastante seguro que de lo contrario, no lo habría creído. En cuanto a las insinuaciones de Rachel... bueno, es Rachel, ¿no? —Ambos se ríen cariñosamente ante esto, compartiendo una mirada comprensiva antes de que el rostro de Blaine se vuelva más serio, su mano apretándose fuertemente alrededor de Kurt antes de soltarlo.— Y dada la última vez que nos vio juntos, habría sido una insinuación justa, ¿no?

Ahora es el turno de Kurt de sonrojarse y mirar hacia sus rodillas.— Bueno, sí, pero... —Oh, él no está preparado para esta conversación.

— Kurt, por favor, mírame.

Mirar a Blaine directamente a los ojos en este momento no es fácil, sobre todo cuando están intimando así -y es tan triste. Aquí viene, entonces. Está bien, está bien, va a estar bien...

— Kurt, he estado pensando y... yo sé lo que éramos antes, y me hizo muy feliz estar contigo, pero...

Kurt se protege a sí mismo ante esto. ¿Qué será? ¿Una novia? ¿Errores de juventud? ¿Experimentos adolescentes? Había oído todas las variaciones de estas excusas en sus pesadillas.

Blaine se muerde el labio, claramente nervioso, pero decidido.

— Pero no tuvimos prácticamente ningún contacto durante un año y medio. Y te he extrañado _como un loco_ y he soñado con el día en que volvería a verte de nuevo, pero... siento como si apenas te conociera después de todo este tiempo. Así que por ahora, ¿podemos simplemente... pasar algún tiempo juntos, como amigos? Sólo hablar y ponernos al día, llegar a conocernos de nuevo porque _por fin podemos_ , y... Ahora no hay prisa, ¿o sí?

La opresión en la garganta de Kurt no va a desaparecer a pesar de que se dice a sí mismo que está bie, que es mucho, amigos. Él insiste a través de ello y sus palabras salen delgadas y ahogadas.

— No, por supuesto que no. Y tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Entonces... amigos. Sólo amigos, y hablaremos, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hablar, y... _Blaine._

Está llorando... los dos están llorando un poco, llorando y suspirando y riendo a través de las lágrimas porque _están aquí por fin_ , finalmente aquí, uno junto al otro, y luego Blaine lo envuelve en un abrazo, y sí, valió la pena. Cada momento de lucha, cada dificultad, toda la fuerza que le tomó para llegar hasta aquí.

Valió la pena.

**...**

Cuando Kurt deja los dormitorios media hora más tarde, hay una nueva vitalidad en su andar y una canción feliz en su corazón. Se había negado educadamente a la oferta de Blaine para desayunar -necesita llegar a casa y terminar el descuidado teñido antes de ir a trabajar- pero intercambiaron números de teléfono y direcciones de correo electrónico. Incluso le dio a Blaine su dirección por si acaso, y Blaine le preguntó si podía llamarlo esta noche, sólo para hablar un poco antes de dormir y tal vez fijar la fecha de la próxima vez que se puedan ver, y habrá _más tiempo con Blaine_ , y...

Oh, _la vida es maravillosa._

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL**

**[El lugar más seguro del mundo](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/61703616301) **

 


	4. ¿Por qué?

Kurt revolotea alrededor del vasto espacio abierto de su apartamento, tratando de reorganizar sus escasas pertenencias para que no se vea tan lastimosamente barato y usado. Pero no sirve de nada, no importa cuán cuidadosamente arregle los pliegues de la cobija de punto sobre el viejo y deformado sofá, no va a hacerlo más elegante y cómodo. Él finalmente se da por vencido, mirando a su alrededor con resignación. Lo mejor que se puede decir de este lugar es que está limpio -y que es suyo. Al menos por ahora, es su hogar.

Cuando Kurt le dijo a Blaine que debía visitarlos, no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto. Lo quería, por supuesto -de una manera abstracta. Era algo agradable de esperar -una vez que tuvieran el lugar pintado y mejor amueblado, una vez que el dinero no fuera tan escaso, una vez que pudieran ofrecerle a su invitado algo más que té negro y café barato medio decente.

Ahora que Kurt realmente piensa en ello, no está seguro de lo que había imaginado en su lugar. ¿Largos paseos en el frío y cortante otoño mientras él y Rachel le contaban a Blaine su historia, gritando contra el ruido sin fin del tráfico de Nueva York? ¿Amontonados en el pequeño dormitorio de Blaine, con su compañero de habitación tratando de estudiar a un par de metros de distancia? Dios sabe que no puede permitirse el lujo de sentarse en las acogedoras cafeterías durante horas, hablando, como Kurt soñó que lo harían un día. Por no hablar del horario de Kurt, un viaje al centro es un lujo poco común.

Mientras saca del horno un conjunto de galletas de azúcar, Kurt recuerda el enjambre salvaje de mariposas que despegaron en su estómago cuando Blaine llamó anoche. Era la primera vez que ellos hablaban por teléfono, y se sintió tan cercano e íntimo tener la voz de Blaine justo en su oído mientras yacía en la cama, que Kurt ni siquiera dudó antes de decir que  _sí_  cuando Blaine le preguntó si podía ir a verlos hoy. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, no importa lo poco preparado que se sentía para mostrarle a Blaine el desastre de su realidad.

En Ohio, Blaine sólo vio lo que le habían permitido ver -ropa fantástica y hermosas verdades a medias de sus vidas, sus habitaciones decoradas con gusto y sus gustos impecables. Vio las sonrisas, pero no las lágrimas, porque eso fue lo que eligieron mostrarle. La desesperación y la desesperanza no son cosa sexy. La pobreza no es bonita, no importa si es por causa de la falta de dinero real o el hecho de que sus padres deciden donar la mitad de lo que ganan a una organización que seguramente no necesita ni la mitad de lo que hacen.

Pero ahora accedieron a dejar a Blaine entrar. Para decirle todo, como nunca lo han hecho con nadie antes. Incluyendo las partes feas -y hay un montón de ellas.

¿Y si Blaine se asusta? ¿Y si él no puede aceptarlos cuando son más humanos y mucho menos perfectos que los niños que conoció en la escuela secundaria?

En el momento en que llaman a la puerta, Kurt es un manojo de nervios.

**...**

Blaine no parece asustado en lo más mínimo. Abraza a Rachel larga y fuertemente cuando ella abre la puerta, mira a su alrededor con curiosidad al entrar y va directo a la cocina donde Kurt está tratando de ocupar sus manos temblorosas, limpiando su única encimera. El abrazo de Blaine es apretado y cálido y tan  _real_  que Kurt tiene problemas para mantener la cabeza en su lugar.

Apenas reconectados hace dos días, y esa noche (y mañana) es una mancha borrosa en la cabeza de Kurt, una imagen borrosa de las sonrisas de Blaine y su voz y sus ojos brillantes, un par de horas con la adrenalina y la felicidad a tope. Pero ahora Blaine está aquí, en su casa... y se siente diferente. Él ya no es un sueño inconexo, un recuerdo reciente que se siente demasiado bueno para ser verdad, o una voz en el altavoz del teléfono de Kurt. Al venir aquí, a su apartamento, oficialmente dio un paso hacia sus vidas, creando un espacio para sí mismo en su realidad actual. Mañana, cuando Kurt se levante antes de las cinco y vaya a la cocina, verá el sofá raído y sonreirá, la imagen de Blaine sentado aquí vestido con su cárdigan negro sobre su camisa tipo polo blanca se ha grabado a fuego en su cerebro.

Pero primero, tiene que sobrevivir a esta noche.

Le prometió Blaine que empezarían a contarle su historia, y era relativamente fácil decidir y planificar y pensar en ello cuando era sólo una teoría, en un futuro indeterminado.  _Un día_. Ahora están a punto de cruzar ese puente y es aterrador. Ahora no hay manera de posponerlo. Kurt ha agotado ya todas las distracciones. El café está hecho, las galletas apiladas cuidadosamente en un plato, Rachel ha dejado de gritar sobre lo maduro y guapo que está Blaine y de decirle de sus más recientes audiciones. Ya le mostraron el apartamento. Kurt considera otra escapada al baño, sólo para calmarse y salpicar agua fría en su cara, pero parecería como si tuviera problemas estomacales, así que sólo se sienta en el mullido sofá y trata de no parecer ansioso.

— Okay, no hablemos de mí, —Blaine se ríe, abreviando la historia de sus compañeros de la clase de actuación y sus travesuras y poniendo dos galletas en su plato.— Estoy llenando mi boca de galletas para no interrumpir, y así puedan decirme todo acerca de ustedes. O lo que quieran.

El silencio que cae es repentino e incómodo, y finalmente, es Rachel quien empieza, porque Kurt no puede encontrar las palabras, paralizado por la importancia de este momento.

— Okay, hemos hablado de ello y decidimos que es mejor si simplemente nos preguntas. Te diremos todo lo que quieras saber. Algunas cosas pueden no tener sentido inmediato sin un conocimiento más amplio, y toda la historia tomará mucho más tiempo que esta noche para decirla correctamente. Pero lanza tus preguntas y haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

La amplia sonrisa se desvanece de la cara de Blaine inmediatamente, sustituida por una intensa y seria mirada.

— Okay. Díganme  _por qué_. ¿Por qué se fueron así?

Kurt inhala fuertemente. Blaine definitivamente no está empezando por las preguntas fáciles, ¿verdad?

— Porque se suponía que nos íbamos a casar. —dice Rachel a la ligera, como si no fuera mucho más que hablar del clima.— El uno con el otro. Es por eso que escapamos. Si no lo hacíamos, nos habríamos visto obligados a llegar hasta el final.

El rostro de Blaine es la viva imagen de la confusión.— ¿Qué? ¡Pero... son hermanos, aunque no sean consanguíneos! Cómo... ¿Cómo puede...?

— En realidad, no lo somos, —Kurt se escucha decir a sí mismo y, oh, okay. Parece que la pelota está rodando ahora.— En realidad no, de ninguna manera más que emocional.

— Pero... ¿quién los habría obligado? Eran menores de edad. —Blaine está claramente luchando para calcular todo.

Rachel alcanza una galleta, respondiendo con calma mientras se instala de nuevo con un plato en las rodillas.— Nuestros padres. Se decidió hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún éramos niños. Crecimos sabiendo que seríamos marido y mujer un día. Se podría decir que fuimos preparados para ello toda la vida.

Se encoge de hombros y muerde un galleta, y entonces hay una pausa en la conversación, un momento en el que Blaine intenta aclarar sus pensamientos. Y esto es apenas una pequeña fracción de todo lo demás.

Después de un momento los mira a ambos.— Todavía no entiendo... ¿cómo podrían sus propios padres haberlos obligado a un matrimonio arreglado? ¿Y desde que eran niños? Digo, he oído hablar que ese tipo de cosas sucede en algunos cultos, pero... —Blaine parpadea lentamente, con la boca en una perfecta O.— Esperen. Era un culto, ¿no es así? ¿Estaban en un  _culto_?

— Más o menos. —asiente Kurt.— A ellos no les gusta la palabra  _culto_. O  _secta_. Ambas tienen connotaciones religiosas, y la religión no tiene nada que ver con esto. Se hacen llamar  _una comunidad_ , donde crecimos. O simplemente  _El Puerto_ , entre los miembros... El nombre corto para  _El Puerto Seguro._  Pero sí, culto es lo más cercano.

Blaine niega con la cabeza, asombrado.— Entonces... ¿esa noche, les informaron que tendrían que casarse pronto y por eso escaparon?

De repente, Kurt no puede mirarlo a los ojos.— En realidad... no. Nosotros...

Rachel lo mira y continúa.— No fue una decisión repentina. Lo habíamos planeado por meses. Casi un año, en realidad. Se suponía que iba a ocurrir un año después, pero tuvimos que estar de acuerdo en llevar a cabo la ceremonia tan pronto como los dos tuviéramos diecisiete años si queríamos continuar en Glee y en otras actividades extracurriculares en McKinley. Cuando nos escapamos, faltaba sólo un día para el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Kurt.

— 26 de mayo. —susurra Blaine.— Así que naciste el 27 de mayo. —Kurt asiente en silencio.

Blaine mordisquea un poco de su galleta. Sus ojos están distantes. Cuando mira a Kurt de nuevo, el dolor está otra vez ahí, más intenso que nunca.

— ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste entonces? Si sabías que ibas a irte, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste para que yo no pensara que eras mi... ? —Se traga la última palabra. Sus ojos centelleando con lágrimas, pero continua.— Debiste haber sabido que yo nunca se lo habría dicho a nadie. Pudiste haber  _confiado en mi._

— De hecho... —Kurt intenta silenciar a Rachel con una mirada, sabiendo lo que va a decir y no está listo para que esa parte sea revelada todavía, pero no sirve de nada. Ella evita deliberadamente su mirada.— El plan era...  _íbamos_  a morir, Blaine.  _Habríamos muerto_ , si todo hubiera salido de acuerdo a nuestros planes. Pero Kurt...

— Yo no podía seguir con esto. —Si se trata de que salga a la luz, quiere decirlo él mismo.— No podía. Así que en lugar de eso, escapamos. Habíamos descartado la idea antes, porque era demasiado arriesgado y podría haber ido mal en cientos de formas diferentes, pero... de alguna manera, aquí estamos. —Termina sin convicción, mirando a Blaine... Blaine, cuya mandíbula está apretada, con fuerza, y sus manos en puños apretados a sus costados, el plato inestable sobre su rodilla. Rachel lo alcanza para dejarlo a un lado en la mesa.

Los ojos de Blaine se encuentran con los de Kurt, de manera intensa y constante. Su voz suena ahogada cuando habla, y se asienta pesadamente en el pecho de Kurt con cada palabra.

— ¿Entonces sabías que ibas a morir y aún así me dejaste acercarme a ti? Pensé que era especial, lo que teníamos, Kurt...  _Creí que te importaba_. Pero me hiciste enamorarme de ti únicamente para dejarme ahí solo... llorando tu muerte, sin mirar atrás. —Los ojos de Blaine están llenos de lágrimas para el momento en que ha terminado, el estado de ánimo en la sala ha cambiado drásticamente, y Kurt se apresura a  _hacer algo_. Pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer, no cuando gran parte de la acusación de Blaine es dolorosamente cierta.

—  _Sí miré atrás_ , todo el tiempo, te lo juro... —intenta.

Pero Blaine ya está de pie tomando su abrigo, con su bolsa colgada desordenadamente por encima de su hombro. Él sólo mira a Kurt una vez más antes de ir a zancadas hacia la puerta.

— Necesito aire. Lo siento.

Y con eso, se ha ido.

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL**

[En aquel entonces...](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/61891161256)


	5. Limbo

El Lunes pasa como si estuviera en una espesa niebla gris. Kurt arrastra sus pies a través de su día de trabajo, simplemente dejándose llevar. No puede darse el lujo de ser ineficiente, pero no logra mantener en su rostro su sonrisa educada de costumbre. Los músculos correctos simplemente no van a funcionar, no importa cuánto se recuerde a sí mismo que los empleados sonrientes consiguen mejores propinas.

No puede. Hoy no.

Blaine se ha ido. Apenas se han reencontrado, y ahora se ha ido.

No regresó ayer por la noche -no es que Kurt tuviera muchas esperanzas de que lo hiciera- y no llamó o siquiera respondió a su mensaje de disculpa de Kurt. Durante todo el día de hoy, el teléfono de Kurt se mantiene callado y en blanco también, y con cada hora que pasa el pesar se asienta más fuerte sobre sus hombros.

Esto es todo. Esto fue lo último de Blaine que jamás verá. Y ni siquiera puede decir que no se lo merece, porque definitivamente es así.

Pero no hace que duela menos.

La idea de volver a casa y tener incluso un momento para pensar, da miedo, así que cuando una de las baristas del turno de la noche llama para informar que tiene una fuerte migraña, Kurt lo toma como una bendición. Cubriendo su turno pospone lo inevitable durante unas cuantas horas más.

Ya es casi media noche cuando llega a su casa, y está agotado. Rachel está dormida, por lo que deja caer en su cama en la oscuridad y ni siquiera se molesta en cambiarse. Hace mucho frío, es demasiado esfuerzo, y de todos modos, ¿cuál es el objeto?

El teléfono de Kurt zumba cuando él ya está acurrucado bajo la manta, tratando de ganar suficiente calor de la fina tela para conciliar el sueño. Al ver el nombre parpadeando en la pantalla, responde tan rápido que casi lo deja caer en el proceso.

—  _Blaine_.

La voz de Blaine se oye tranquila en el auricular. Suena cansado.

— Kurt, yo sólo... quería decirte que sigo aquí. No me estoy despidiendo de ti. Pero... es difícil.

— Lo sé, yo...

— No, por favor, sólo déjame hablar por un segundo. —Kurt se traga su disculpa y escucha en silencio mientras Blaine suspira temblorosamente.— Es muy, muy difícil porque... Tú sabes, pasé tres meses en el infierno antes de que llegara tu carta. Pensé que estabas muerto, y yo sabía que pude haber hecho algo, impedirlo de alguna manera. Porque estábamos tan cerca, lo mas cerca que alguna vez he estado de alguien. Te había abrazado pocas horas antes de morir, por lo que sabía. Y no me había dado cuenta. Debí haberme dado cuenta. —La voz de Blaine se entrecorta y el corazón de Kurt se rompe ante esa húmeda inhalación. Sus lágrimas caen silenciosamente en su almohada.— Y ahora me dices que ese era el plan desde el principio, incluso cuando tú... cuando estábamos... esa tarde. Incluso entonces tú sabías que te irías pronto. Muerto. Así de simple.

Kurt no puede respirar bien, ahogado por las lágrimas, con miedo de tratar de hablar con propiedad, va a estallar en grandes y feos sollozos, así que sólo susurra lo único que puede ofrecer donde no hay excusas que valgan.

— Fuiste tú. No podía morir esa noche por ti. Así que por favor, no creas que no me importó... No podía saltar de ese puente porque me importabas  _demasiado_. Estamos vivos porque no podía dejarte, Blaine. No para siempre. Tú, literalmente, salvaste nuestras vidas.

Sólo se escucha su respiración en el auricular, desigual y contenida, y Kurt abraza el teléfono contra su mejilla y desea que fuera una cálida piel en su lugar. Sólo respiran juntos en silencio durante un buen rato antes de que Blaine se aclare la garganta.

— Necesito un poco de tiempo antes de que pueda volver a verte. Pero esto no es un adiós, ¿de acuerdo? Te llamaré. Sólo tengo que procesar todo en mi cabeza. Lo siento.

— Estoy bastante seguro de que esa es mi línea. —Kurt sorbe y se limpia la cara con una manga.— Gracias por llamar, Blaine. Duerme bien.

— Buenas noches, Kurt.

**...**

Incluso con la garantía de Blaine, la semana es sombría y dura. Él no llama de nuevo y Kurt se presiona aún más de lo que acostumbra, duerme menos, toma más horas en el trabajo, cualquier cosa para abstenerse de pensar. Se ocupa de un lote de pequeños bolsos de noche y algunos vestidos de fiesta en ruinas que encontró en una tienda de segunda mano hace unas semanas, y los vende durante el fin de semana. El próximo lunes, de camino al trabajo, compra pintura y vuelve loca a Rachel, manteniendo las luces encendidas toda la noche mientras cubre el blanco sucio de sus paredes con un gris claro y azul cobalto oscuro. Eventualmente, ella se da por vencida, se levanta de la cama y agarra el otro rodillo para ayudar, murmurando algo sobre maníacos enfermos de amor. Al día siguiente, Kurt pasa trece horas de trabajo con toda la fuerza de voluntad, pero la inquietud sigue ahí, incluso cuando apenas le queda energía para moverse.

Blaine todavía no llama.

Kurt se queda dormido en el segundo en que su cabeza toca la almohada esa noche... por lo menos.

Él sabe que no puede mantener este horario, no por mucho tiempo, pero no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Además del trabajo y sus sueños que se le escapan de las manos cada día, en realidad no tiene nada más.

**...**

— Latte de jengibre grande, por favor. — Kurt está al lado del mostrador almacenando los pasteles, cuando oye la voz familiar, y su cabeza se mueve bruscamente de inmediato.— ¿Y un moka grande para mi amigo Kurt si puede tomar un pequeño descanso?

Tabitha mira a Kurt con una sonrisa y le hace señas para que vaya. Parece que le gusta, o tal vez está sólo agradecida por las muchas veces que Kurt ha cubierto sus turnos cuando sus hijos estaban enfermos y no pudieron encontrar una niñera. Es una tarde de Jueves, y hay una pausa temporal en la cafetería.

Se pone de pie, sólo ahora es capaz de ver a Blaine en el mostrador, y su corazón se acelera un poco ante la sonrisa en sus ojos cálidos. Le toma un tiempo desatar su delantal por el temblor de sus dedos a causa de los nervios y el cansancio en igual medida.

Para el momento en que sale de detrás de la barra, su café está listo. Blaine toma las tazas y se abre camino hacia una mesa en el rincón, lejos de los pocos clientes repartidos por todo el lugar. La primera crisis ya ha pasado y ahora, con cada paso Kurt siente la determinación enderezando su espalda. Hay tanto que él quiere decirle a Blaine, algunas cosas más importantes que otras, y no tiene mucho tiempo ahora. Debe utilizarlo sabiamente.

— Lo siento, —dice tan pronto como están sentados.— Sé que no es suficiente, pero es todo lo que tengo. Sí, fuimos egoístas - _Fui egoísta._  Me gustabas y quería estar cerca de ti, experimentar lo que nunca había tenido, al menos una sola vez antes de morir. Y yo sabía que nos estábamos quedando sin tiempo. Debí haberte alejado, debí haberme distanciado de ti meses antes de mi cumpleaños, para que pudieras superarlo y no sufrieras tanto cuando desapareciéramos. Pero no pude. Lo siento. Sé que no es algo que pueda ser fácil de perdonar.

Blaine niega con la cabeza, sus manos jugando con la taza de café.— No, ya está.

— ¿Qué?

— Perdonado. Eso es lo que vine a decirte. Sí, me lastimaste, pero lo entiendo. No fue deliberado. Eran tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, todo eso. Y honestamente, si no haber sufrido así era el precio de no tener lo que tuvimos... no creo que lo hubiera cambiado, Kurt. Fue especial, y me alegro de que lo hayamos tenido.

A Kurt se le entrecorta la respiración.— ¿Entonces no estás... terminando conmigo? ¿Con nosotros?

Blaine sonríe y aprieta su mano sobre la mesa, sólo un breve toque.— Por supuesto que no. Me gustaría llegar a conocerte bien esta vez. ¿Está bien? ¿Tienes tiempo este fin de semana? ¿Te parece bien si lo intentamos de nuevo? Prometo no tomarte por asalto esta vez.

— Sí. Por supuesto que sí. Por favor.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Es sábado cuando Blaine llega, trayendo cupcakes y nada de expectativas o prejuicios con él. La última vez, se dio cuenta durante su auto-impuesto "tiempo fuera", él lo tomó mal. Él pensó que de alguna manera volverían a caer en la fácil amistad que habían tenido , como si nada hubiera pasado. Que aprendería nuevas cosas acerca de Kurt y Rachel, llenando los espacios en blanco con la nueva información, y que encontraría un lugar en sus vidas una vez más... en las nuevas circunstancias, pero con la esencia de ellos tres intacta._

_No podía haber estado más equivocado._

_No solamente son diferentes ahora a causa las cosas que han experimentado en el tiempo que estuvieron separados, pero Blaine nunca realmente_ conoció _a Kurt o a Rachel en primer lugar, no más allá de la más mínima fracción de lo que ellos le dejaron saber. Es algo más que la reconexión de unos viejos amigos. Él tiene que conocerlos de nuevo, llegar a conocerlos como si nunca se hubieran conocido antes._

_Así que esta vez, él no se acerca a su apartamento como un adolescente enfermo de amor, todo emocionado y lleno de entusiasmo, emocionado de volver a reconectarse con sus amigos perdidos desde hace mucho tiempo. Él viene despacio, atento, observando su entorno con otros ojos, abierto a todo, pero sin esperar nada en absoluto. Presta atención a la zona que parece menos segura de lo que le hubiera gustado, considerando que Kurt camina a casa tarde casi todas las noches. Se da cuenta de la cerradura endeble en su puerta y el frío en el apartamento que se filtra incluso a través de su cálida chaqueta. Se da cuenta de las camas cubiertas únicamente con mantas delgadas, la nevera casi vacía, la encimera con nada más que una vieja cafetera. Él ve las paredes recién pintadas, pero no se le escapan las ventanas con corrientes de aire o el hecho de que la única fuente de luz para todo el loft son los simples accesorios en lo alto. Él mira con cuidado y reconoce los signos de penuria en los rostros de Kurt y Rachel, sus ojos muy serios, como si hubieran visto demasiado para su edad, su vieja chispa apagada._

_Lo toma todo y sufre con la necesidad de ayudar De protegerlos._

_Pero primero, tiene que saber más._

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL**

[La llamada telefónica](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62096903696)

[Notándolo todo](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62096887589)

 


	6. El Pasado Descubierto

— Cuéntenme su historia. —Comienza Blaine tan pronto como se han acomodado. Él ha tomado el sillón individual, dejando a ellos dos en el sofá.

— Tienes que ser más específico que eso, ya sabes, —dice Kurt. Está más tranquilo ahora que la última vez, probablemente porque todo lo que podía ir mal, ya fue.

Blaine asiente.

— Okay, ¿entonces cómo empezó? Sus padres se unieron cuando ustedes tenían nueve, ¿cierto? ¿Entonces ellos simplemente... les anunciaron que debían casarse?

— No. —Es Rachel quien responde.— Lo mencionaron por primera vez justo antes de mi cumpleaños número diez. Creo que ellos tenían que ver primero si encajábamos bien.

— ¿Y ustedes sólo aceptaron?

Kurt sonríe.— Cuando tienes nueve o diez años, no cuestionas mucho cuando tus padres te dicen algo como un hecho indiscutible. Especialmente cuando te lo presentan como algo a lo que aspirar. Como  _"cuando tengan doce años, tendrán una bicicleta nueva."_  Excepto que en nuestro caso era  _"cuando tengan diecisiete, tendrán una hermosa boda y empezarán su propia familia."_  —Se encoge de hombros.— No se sentía extraño entonces. Incluso fingíamos bodas y jugábamos a la casita. Rachel me hizo pedirle matrimonio al menos una docena de veces, cada una más absurda que la anterior.

Se ríe con cariño ante los recuerdos, dulces e inmaculados, y Rachel golpea su brazo y le enseña la lengua. Blaine sacude la cabeza con ojos enormes.

— ¿Se conocían desde antes? Antes del... Puerto o...

Kurt niega con la cabeza.— No. No vivimos en la comunidad hasta que nos fuimos a vivir todos juntos.

— Espera, dices  _vivir en la comunidad_ , —dice Blaine frunciendo el ceño.— ¿Entonces es como... un recinto o algo así?

Rachel ríe disimuladamente.— No, sólo es un vecindario suburbano normal, algunas calles con pequeñas casas idénticas propiedad del Puerto. El punto primordial del grupo es la creación de una comunidad muy unida, entonces nosotros... —hace una pausa y se corrige a sí misma.—  _Ellos_  viven muy cerca unos de otros, pero no es un campamento de fanáticos en el bosque.

Blaine se ruboriza y ríe tímidamente.— Okay, ¿entonces como se volvieron parte de esa comunidad?

Kurt se hace cargo.— Mi madre y el padre de Rachel se conocieron en un grupo de apoyo patrocinado por ellos. Salieron por unos cuantos meses, por lo que sé, pero Rachel y yo sólo nos reunimos una vez antes de que ellos decidieran unirse al Puerto e irse a vivir juntos.

— Entonces antes de eso, ustedes tuvieron infancias normales, —reflexiona Blaine.

— Más o menos. —Kurt se encoge de hombros.— La mía fue bastante perfecta hasta que mi padre murió cuando yo tenía siete años. Él simplemente colapsó una noche cuando estábamos sentados a la mesa para cenar, y ahí fue. Nada fue lo mismo después de aquello. —Su respiración todavía se entrecorta ligeramente ante los recuerdos, tan vívidos a pesar de todo este tiempo.— Tuvimos que vender la casa y rentar un pequeño apartamento. Mi mamá empezó a trabajar en dos empleos por lo que siempre estaba solo en casa.— Se da cuenta de la expresión decaída de Blaine y se aleja de los dolorosos recuerdos. Fue hace mucho tiempo.— Bueno, al menos tuve a ambos padres por algún tiempo.

Rachel arquea una ceja.— No sé por qué sigues asumiendo que eso es mejor. Al menos nunca supe realmente lo que me estaba faltando. Como yo lo veo, nunca haber conocido a alguno de tus padres, debe ser mejor que perderlos.

La atención de Blaine se mueve hacia ella ahora; su rostro sigue siendo la imagen de la compasión.— ¿Entonces nunca conociste a tu madre? ¿Ni una sola vez?

Rachel tiene esa sonrisa demasiado brillante en su cara, su voz demasiado animada.

— Nos dejó cuando tenía un mes de nacida, así que no es como si nunca la hubiera conocido... Solamente que no la recuerdo. —Mira a Blaine y se desinfla ante sus ojos tristes.— Ella tenía diecinueve y estaba en la universidad cuando se embarazó. Su futuro se suponía que sería en un escenario, no en casa con un bebé y mucho menos con un viejo marido. Así que simplemente... se rompió, supongo. Ella nos dejó un día. Solía pensar que debió tener depresión post parto, pero nunca nos ha contactado desde entonces, así que...

Se encoge de hombros, con la barbilla en alto y el rostro alegre; una pequeña niña valiente que no deja que el mundo vea lo lastimada que está. Pero no puede engañar a Kurt, nunca podría. Él sabe cuán profundo le duele, lo ha sabido desde esa primera vez que ella lloró en su hombro en la oscuridad de la noche, una niña de nueve años de edad que sólo quería una mamá de verdad.

Blaine niega con la cabeza.— ¿Entonces nunca tuviste una mamá hasta que sus padres se unieron?

— Bueno, mi nana vivía con nosotros... la mamá de mi mamá. Era anciana, pero fue como una mamá para mi, en serio, así que no es como si nunca hubiera tenido la figura de una madre cuando era niña, Blaine. —resopla.— Pero... bueno, ella murió después de un tiempo y me quedé realmente sola, sí. Y fue difícil para mi papá también... Tuvo que hacerse cargo de una niña pequeña, además de manejar una empresa al borde de la quiebra. Él no sabía cómo hacer todo aquello solo. —Rachel trata de disipar el estado de ánimo sombrío que ha descendido sobre ellos.— Pero hey, no, no pongas esa cara de panda triste. Sí, nuestra niñez fue una mierda algunas veces, pero ambos sobrevivimos, estamos aquí y estamos bien. Sin daño duradero, ¿ves?

Kurt no está seguro de esa última parte, pero ella tiene razón, no tiene caso revolcarse en un dolor de hace mucho tiempo. Blaine parece estar de acuerdo también, porque está sonriendo de manera curiosa.

— ¿Entonces cómo fue conocerse por primera vez? ¿Fue amor a primera vista? ¿O al menos una amistad? —Sus ojos son cálidos y afectuosos, como si los imaginara a los nueve años, y es adorable. Ellos resoplan, mirándose el uno al otro.

— Oh Dios, fue una pesadilla. —Declara Kurt y Rachel asiente vigorosamente.

— Él era una lata.

— Ella era una reina del drama incluso a los nueve años.

Rachel niega con la cabeza, sus ojos se abren enormemente y su voz es dramática.— Nos odiamos secretamente la primera vez que nos vimos, y una semana después estábamos compartiendo una habitación, así que ya te imaginarás. Nunca había tenido que compartir nada con nadie, ¡mucho menos con  _un niño!_  Y no era como si no hubiera suficiente espacio para dormitorios separados, pero nuestros padres nos dijeron que teníamos que unirnos y ningún argumento funcionó. Te lo digo en serio, esas primeras semanas fueron malas.

— Fueron  _terribles_ , —dice Kurt con gravedad, luego se miran uno al otro y se disuelven en risitas.

Blaine los observa divertido.— Wow. ¿Entonces cómo pasaron de eso a...? Digo. Claramente se unieron en algún momento.

Los ojos de Rachel se suavizan y toma la mano de Kurt.

— Lo hicimos. Nos llevó semanas alternando entre gritos y pretender que el otro no existía, pero estábamos ahí. Después de todo, los cambios fueron difíciles para ambos, y en algún punto nos dimos cuenta que sería más fácil enfrentarlo juntos, como amigos, no como enemigos.

Ella aprieta la mano de Kurt y él lo hace de vuelta, recordando esa primera noche de consuelo mutuo, hace muchos años.

— Nuestros padres discutían mucho al principio, —dijo Kurt.— Creo que les tomó un poco encontrar la dinámica que funcionara para los dos, después de años de estar solos. Nunca peleaban frente a nosotros, pero cuando pensaban que estábamos dormidos... bueno. Y la acústica en esa casa era casi demasiado buena. ¿Sabes lo aterrador que es cuando  _toda tu vida_  se pone de cabeza con una promesa de que mejorará, y que en lugar de eso se siente más inestable que nunca? —Kurt mira a Blaine, cuyo rostro es comprensivo y comprometido, pero Kurt puede decir que en realidad no lo sabe. Después de todo, Blaine es muy afortunado de venir de una familia estable y feliz. Kurt se encoge de hombros.— Una noche, cuando ellos estaban siendo particularmente ruidosos en el piso de abajo, escuché a Rachel llorar en su cama. Creí que yo era el único despierto y al borde de las lágrimas, así que simplemente me levanté y fui hacia ella. Supe que ella entendía. Ese fue el principio, antes de descubrir lo similares que éramos.

Rachel le sonríe y se acurruca más cerca de él en el sofá, descansando su cabeza en su hombro. Blaine se muerde el labio, pensando en la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Entonces por qué exactamente los emparejaron? ¿Por qué ustedes dos? ¿Por qué fue decidido tan temprano? Asumo que así es como funciona esa comunidad, pero ¿por qué?

Kurt suspira. Tratar de explicar la locura que solía ser su vida en una forma racional es todo un desafío.

— Emparejar a los hijos para prepararlos en futuros y leales seguidores es parte de la filosofía del Puerto, —dice Kurt finalmente. Rachel dobla sus piernas debajo de ella y le permite hablar.— Sucede temprano para que los niños puedan crecer de cerca y conscientes de su conexión. La situación óptima es cuando pueden crecer juntos bajo un mismo techo, desde el momento en que están emparejados. Animan a padres solteros con hijos que pueden emparentar para que salgan y finalmente, creen una familia.

— Pero los niños se vuelven hermanos, ¿no es así ? ¿Cómo pueden casarse, entonces?

Kurt niega con la cabeza.— Oh, no. Los padres sólo tienen una ceremonia en la comunidad y simbólicamente cambian sus nombres. No hay matrimonio real. Ellos no adoptan a los niños del otro tampoco, y los niños son criados como futuras parejas en lugar de hermanos reales.

— ¿Y funciona? —Blaine suena escéptico.

— Sorprendentemente bien. Conocimos a media docena de parejas que habían empezado a salir como nosotros y estaban felizmente casados con hijos propios para el tiempo que nos fuimos de Los Ángeles. —Kurt se encoge de hombros.— Supongo que tiene sentido. Los niños pueden conocerse entre sí en todos los sentidos, y a medida que crecen, se les anima a experimentar como todos los adolescentes lo hacen. Está destinado a crear una fuerte conexión.

Las cejas de Blaine casi alcanzan los rizos en su frente cuando se disparan ante esta declaración.— Espera, ¿entonces tenían permitido besarse o... más?

— Por supuesto, —chilla Rachel divertida.— En casa se nos permitía comportarnos como cualquier pareja de adolescentes. Incluso nos alentaban. ¿Dónde crees que aprendimos cómo besar? —Ella guiña un ojo, y Blaine se atraganta con su café. Ella sonríe y continúa.— Nuestros padres nos encontraron durmiendo en la misma cama en innumerables ocasiones y estaba bien, también era una señal de que nos estábamos llevando bien. Incluso si nos hubiéramos decidido a tener relaciones sexuales entre nosotros, no habría sido un problema.

— ¿En serio? —Los ojos de Blaine se abren como platos.

— En serio. —Ella asiente con la cabeza.— Habíamos tenido una cita con un educador de matrimonio en primer lugar, para una conferencia sobre sexualidad y fidelidad, y para considerar las opciones de control de la natalidad, ya que tener hijos antes de la boda por lo general no es fomentado.

—  _Por lo general_.

— Sí. A menos que una pareja decida que eso es lo que quiere.

Si los ojos de Blaine pudieran abrirse más, lo harían.— Whoa. ¿Y sucede?

Kurt se encoge de hombros.— A veces. Muchas de las parejas realmente no pueden esperar para comenzar la vida matrimonial feliz que les han prometido. Y si eso es lo que quieren, cuentan con el apoyo de toda la comunidad. Ayuda con el bebé, educación en el hogar, un empleo estable o ayuda financiera si deciden terminar la escuela primero... la familia es todo y los niños son una bendición, no hay bien mayor.

— No suena como algo tan malo cuando lo dices así. —Blaine parece dudoso.

— No lo es. —Kurt sonríe tristemente.— El Puerto no es un mal lugar para vivir. Si no te importan sus normas y creencias.

— Cierto. Como decir no a la homosexualidad.

— No a la homosexualidad, nada de cuestionar sus decisiones, nada de pensamiento independiente. No hay libertad en la elección de tu pareja o tu carrera más allá del limitado alcance que sugieren. No hay creatividad, aparte de las clases de artes y oficios que son sólo para las niñas y las mujeres de todos modos. Nada de andar por ahí con los roles de género. No hay libre albedrío. —Kurt se estremece. Sólo recordarlo le hace sentir claustrofobia.

— ¿Y todo ello por qué, en última instancia, si no es por algún Dios? —Blaine pregunta curioso.

— Por un futuro más feliz. —Kurt sonríe de manera peculiar.— Es decir, pacífico, una vida sin preocupaciones también, pero en última instancia, el objetivo es crear una comunidad que esté  _libre de los venenos del mundo moderno._

— ¿Como los Amish *****?

— No tanto así, —dice Kurt.— Ellos dicen que nuestro mundo ha ido demasiado lejos en la persecución del dinero, el entretenimiento y la comodidad. Que está demasiado comercializado. Corporaciones, el ajetreo cotidiano, los medios de comunicación... Todo debilita a las familias, y sin familias fuertes y tradicionales, no pueden haber individuos fuertes. Entonces interrumpen estas cosas y se centran en las personas.

Blaine luce pensativo con las cejas fruncidas.— Me veo obligado a admitir que tiene sentido.

Kurt asiente.— Sí, lo sé.  _Todo tiene sentido_  cuando no lo ves de manera profunda. Es como ser parte de una familia grande, fuerte que se reúne todo el tiempo porque no hay televisores o computadoras en casa para distraerlos. Tienes ayuda y apoyo cuando lo necesitas. Todos ven por tus hijos. Te dan un trabajo estable, decentemente pagado con grandes beneficios en una de las empresas con acceso al Puerto. En general, eres simplemente tratado como a un ser humano, un miembro valioso de la sociedad.

Blaine no dice nada, pero Kurt puede ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza mientras lo procesa con el ceño fruncido. Está bastante seguro de que él sabe lo que Blaine está pensando.

— Suena muy bien, ¿no es así? —Kurt dice con una sonrisa.— Especialmente para los padres solteros que luchan, a quienes se dirigen los grupos de apoyo. Nada de tres trabajos de mierda para llegar a fin de mes. Se acabó el dejar a tus hijos solos en casa todo el día porque las niñeras son demasiado caras. No más sensación de que a nadie le importas. Es un sueño hecho realidad. —No puede contener el tono bastante sarcástico al final y Blaine lo mira con curiosidad.

— ¿Pero?

— Pero. —Kurt suspira.— Es una prisión. Bueno, no me malinterpretes, para muchas personas, esto es el paraíso. Ellos  _quieren_  a alguien que tome las decisiones por ellos, que les den las reglas y dejar que ellos sólo las sigan, sin pensar. Ellos quieren la paz, y han luchado durante tanto tiempo, que la posibilidad de adaptarse simplemente suena como el cielo en la tierra. No importa que el Consejo sugiera con quién debes salir, qué hobbies son lo suficientemente sanos para perseguir y con quién deben casarse tus hijos. Ellos claramente lo saber mejor.

Blaine reflexiona sobre esto por un momento.— ¿Y sus padres lo creían también?

— Sí. Ellos florecieron en la comunidad, no hay duda de ello. El año de exilio en Lima fue muy duro para ellos.

Blaine rebota en el sillón, sólo una vez.— ¡Cierto! Justo eso es lo que quería preguntarles. ¿Qué sucedió en LA? ¿ _Qué hicieron_  para que enviaran lejos a toda su familia?

Rachel ríe disimuladamente.— Pudimos haber... seducido a una chica. O a dos. Aunque no al mismo tiempo, y ellos sólo supieron de la segunda. —Rachel sonríe ante la cara sorprendida de Blaine.— Ya sabíamos que en realidad no íbamos a sentir lo que se suponía que íbamos a sentir, así que quisimos ver si era diferente con otras personas.

— ¿Pero  _niñas?_  —Blaine pregunta con recelo. Kurt no puede culparlo, no es como si alguno de los dos se sintiera atraído por chicas, en realidad.

Rachel se encoge de hombros.— Era más fácil encontrar chicas aventureras que quisieran experimentar con besos de chica y chico. Y más seguro si nos atrapaban, ya que nadie podía decir que estaba considerando la posibilidad de perder mi virginidad fuera de la relación aprobada.

— Y los atraparon.

Rachel asiente.— Una de las maestras nos siguió al armario del conserje. Por desgracia, era la vieja bruja que patrocinaba el club de celibato, así que ella nos reportó con nuestros padres inmediatamente. Aunque ante sus ojos, era Kurt el que estaba tonteando, mientras que yo era la hermana depravada que estaba vigilando. Gracias a Dios a nadie se le ocurrió preguntarle a la chica. —Rachel rueda los ojos. Pueden bromean sobre ello ahora, pero en aquel entonces, no era gracioso.

Blaine frunce el ceño.— ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Algo tan grande por unos cuantos besos? ¿Eso fue suficiente para enviar lejos a toda su familia?

Kurt se muerde el labio.— Puede que no nos hayamos arrepentido lo suficiente. Estábamos con la boca floja y seguimos defendiéndonos el uno al otro en lugar de rogar por el perdón, así que al final, el Consejo decidió que la gran ciudad era mala para nuestra moral y que nuestros padres no eran lo suficientemente estrictos. El Consejo acababa de adquirir una empresa en Lima que querían utilizar para las necesidades del Puerto, y el padre de Rachel tenía la suficiente experiencia para dirigirla por ellos, así que de ahí nos enviaron. Era una oportunidad para que nuestros padres mantuvieran un mejor control sobre nosotros, así como un castigo. Estar lejos de la comunidad es lo que más teme cada miembro.

— Huh. —Blaine juega con su taza de café, con una expresión pensativa.— Esa comunidad suya suena rara, pero no es monstruosa.

Kurt suspira. —Sí. En general no lo es, si encajas en el molde que ellos tan amablemente te dan, no pienses demasiado y no cuestiones sus reglas.

— Pero lo hicieron.

— Pero lo hicimos. —Kurt hace una pausa, de repente cansado y vagamente triste. Esos años fueron duros en muchos sentidos, y sin embargo, fue su hogar, y él lo echa de menos. El anhelo algunas veces regresa, cuando no está preparado.

Él toma su café.— Está bien. ¿Podemos parar aquí por hoy? Te puedo decir más acerca de nuestras vidas allí si eres es curioso, pero creo que necesito un descanso.

— Por supuesto. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta más?

— Dispara.

— ¿Es por eso que no tiene un televisor aquí, o una computadora? ¿Todavía creen en algunas de estas reglas?

Kurt mira hacia otro lado. Odia las palabras que está a punto de decir.

— No. Simplemente no podemos pagarlos.

Está esperando lástima, pero Blaine sonríe.— ¿Entonces puedo llevarte al cine? ¿No estás en contra del entretenimiento comercializado en general?

Kurt resopla. No puede evitarlo.— No, tonto. Me encantan las películas.

Rachel se anima, levantando la cabeza del hombro de Kurt donde ha estado descansando.— Hey, ¿qué hay de mí? ¡A mi también me encantan las películas!

— Entonces está decidido, los voy a llevar al cine. —La sonrisa de Blaine es cálida, alegre.— Sólo díganme cuando y es una ci... um. Es un plan.

* * *

 ***Amish:** Los  **amish**  (a veces nombrados "menonitas amish") son un grupo etnorreligioso cristiano anabaptista, conocidos principalmente por su estilo de vida sencilla, vestimenta modesta, tradicional y su resistencia a adoptar comodidades y tecnologías modernas.

* * *

  **CONTENIDO VISUAL:**

[Collage de los años pasados](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62275706823)


	7. Alguien a Quien Cuidar

— Entonces, ¿cuál era el riesgo en el que estaban al salir conmigo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los hubieran atrapado? —Blaine pregunta de manera casual cuando se sientan en el vestíbulo del cine a los pocos días, muy temprano para la película debido a la impaciencia de Rachel.

Kurt está de repente muy interesado en la cubeta de palomitas balanceándose sobre sus rodillas. Él hace una mueca cuando Rachel inmediatamente se encarga de responder.

— Oh, ya sabes, la humillación pública frente a todo El Puerto en LA, —dice alegremente.— Ellos nos habrían hecho confesar nuestros  _errores_  y prometer solucionarlos.  _Otra vez_. Podría haber habido azotes también, dado que éramos delincuentes reincidentes.

Kurt se atreve a mirar a la cara de Blaine, quien está pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos. Rachel añade, como si honestamente lo hubiera olvidado.— Y, por supuesto, la terapia reparativa si hubieran sabido sobre Kurt y tú. Esa fue en realidad una de las razones por las que yo estuve involucrada desde el principio, como una cubierta en caso de que alguien se enterara. Se habrían avergonzado y me habrían apartado si pensaban que yo estaba contigo, pero al menos no me habrían drogado y lavado de cerebro. —Se encoge de hombros.

Blaine los mira a ambos, estupefacto.— ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? ¿Cómo podía algo haber valido tanto la pena como para que tomaras ese riesgo?

Kurt se muerde el labio por un momento. Cuando él contesta, su voz sale tranquila.

— Imagínate nunca tener permitido sentir lo que sentiste o querer a la persona que te produjo mariposas en el estómago desde el primer momento en que la viste. Imagina que eres consciente de que te ibas a morir sin saber lo que era sostener la mano de esta persona, o besarlo, o estar enamorado. —Kurt no pasa desapercibido el pequeño jadeo que Blaine deja salir, pero sigue hablando.— Créeme, claro que valía la pena correr el riesgo. —Blaine parece que está a punto de romperse, por lo que Kurt añade para aligerar el estado de ánimo.— Por lo menos para mí. Rachel estaba lo suficientemente loca como para complacerme.

— Sí, —chilla Rachel.— Y ni siquiera estuve en las mejores partes, —bromea, y luego se pone de pie de un salto, emocionada porque ya están dejando entrar a la gente. Ya está a medio camino de la puerta antes de que Blaine consiga encontrar su voz, y ese es el final del tema por esta noche.

Blaine regresa el sábado, cuando pasa por la cafetería después de su clase de piano. Kurt acaba de terminar su turno, por lo que decide sentarse a beber café con Blaine en vez de dar un paseo bajo la lluvia de noviembre. Blaine ni siquiera se molesta con la pequeña charla.

— Así que ahora tienes dieciocho años.

— ¿Mhm? —Kurt sigue revolviendo el café. El dolor de cabeza del que hoy no puede librarse, hace que su cerebro se sienta mareado y lento. Él no está muy seguro de a dónde va Blaine con todo esto.

— Entonces, ¿por qué sigues escondiéndote? —Blaine pregunta, y oh, okay. De eso se trata.— Digo, ya eres legalmente un adulto. Puedes dejar que tus padres sepan que estás vivo. Podrías conseguir tus registros y terminar la escuela como tú quieres, así que ¿por qué no lo haces? Ellos no pueden hacer nada más contigo, ¿no?

Kurt suspira.— No lo sé. —Toma un sorbo de su café, deliciosamente caliente en la habitación que se siente extrañamente fría esta noche. Tiene que haber algo mal con el termostato.— Me gustaría pensar que estamos a salvo, pero sinceramente, no lo sé. El Puerto cuenta con puestos de avanzada en otras grandes ciudades. No sé exactamente en cuales, pero mi primera conjetura sería Nueva York. Es por eso que decidimos no venir aquí hasta que los dos tuviéramos dieciocho años. Si hay algo que hemos aprendido de nuestros errores en LA, es que ellos tienen sus maneras de saber cosas que sus miembros están tratando de ocultar. Y cuando lo hacen, se aseguran de expresar su desaprobación.

Blaine niega con la cabeza, confundido.— Pero ustedes ya no son miembros. Se salieron. ¿Por qué les importaría?

Kurt se encoge de hombros y se estremece ante el dolor sordo en sus hombros.— Debido a que somos su fracaso, y no tienen muchos de ellos. Fuimos capacitados y enseñados a la perfección, y aún así nos rebelamos. Nos alejamos delante de sus narices, y no habían sospechado nada. Vivos o muertos, los hemos hecho parecer débiles, y ellos no perdonan tan fácilmente. Ellos no se perderán la oportunidad de convertirnos en un ejemplo para los demás si nos encuentran. Ya no nos pueden obligar a casarnos, pero nos encontrarán, y estoy aterrorizada de lo que harán a continuación. Sólo porque ellos pueden.

Blaine no parece muy convencido, así que Kurt rueda los ojos.— En serio. Tienen un  _castigador_  en el consejo, Blaine. Estas personas  _aman_  sus reglas y castigos.

Blaine se queda con la taza a medio camino de sus labios.— ¿Ellos tienen un  _qué?_

— Un castigador. Él es como... el juez de la comunidad, el jurado, el psicólogo y el padre estricto, todo en uno. Solíamos llamarlo El Acosador, sólo entre nosotros, porque él es... bueno, inquietante e intimidante. —Kurt se estremece ante el recuerdo del hombre delgado y pálido que lo asustó durante años.— Él tiene una voz muy suave, muy educada, y cuando habla, tiene la manera de hacer que confíes en él para que le digas todos tus problemas, incluyendo cualquier cosa y todos los pequeños delitos que pudiste haber cometido. Él te hace creer que te ayudará, que todo va a estar bien. Y luego se va y encuentra el castigo más apropiado para ti, dejándote convencido de que es por tu propio bien.

Blaine parece asustado.— ¿Alguna vez lo has experimentado de primera mano?

Kurt niega con la cabeza.— No, pero Rachel sí.

— ¿Qué hizo?

— A ella le encantaba su cabello.

Esto logra una mirada incrédula en Blaine.— ¿Qué?

Kurt asiente, y luego inmediatamente se arrepiente cuando el dolor en sus cabeza se hace más fuerte con el movimiento.

— Ella tuvo una pijamada en casa de su amiga de la escuela una vez, creo que teníamos once. Ella llegó a casa con las uñas pintadas de rosa y su cabello rizado, y pasó todo el día pidiéndole a nuestros padres que le compraran un rizador porque se veía tan bonita. Tenía el cabello muy largo, hasta la mitad de su espalda, hermoso. —Sonríe al recordar su pequeño rostro iluminado de felicidad por la mañana.— Dos días después, fue invitada para una pequeña charla con El Acosador. Y al día siguiente, su padre la llevó a un salón de belleza y le cortó el cabello. —Blaine jadea.— Ella lloró durante una semana. Ellos en realidad nunca dijeron que era un castigo, pero el tema de la vanidad y el ser demasiado consumido por tu aspecto fue discutido en conferencia en nuestra casa un par de semanas después.

— ¡Pero ella era sólo una niña! —Blaine niega con la cabeza, incrédulo.

— Lo sé. Y sin embargo, no importó. —Kurt asiente, serio.— Como he dicho. Ellos aman sus castigos.

Terminan su café en silencio.

**. . .**

Cuando Kurt se despierta a la mañana siguiente, su dientes castañean y todo su cuerpo está dolorido, es bastante claro que ya no está sintiéndose nada más indispuesto. Entre la fiebre, la tos que parece rasgar su garganta cada vez, y la sensación de mareo cuando sólo intenta sentarse, no hay manera de que pueda ir a trabajar.

El pequeño propietario de la panadería, que los conoce a ambos, está de acuerdo con que Rachel tome el turno de Kurt para la semana, pero las horas de Starbucks se pierden, y la idea de lo que esto hará a su presupuesto, realmente no es motivo para que descanse y se recupere. Kurt está acurrucado en la cama, congelándose a pesar de que está cubierto con todas las mantas posibles, y trata de alejar la enfermedad. Él realmente no tiene tiempo para esto, maldita sea.

Llamar a Blaine para decirle que no venga como tenía previsto -y para divagar sobre los estúpidos gérmenes de sus estúpidos clientes- no ayuda tampoco. Tan pronto como Blaine escucha su ronca explicación febril, le dice a Kurt que ponga a Rachel en el teléfono, por lo que todo lo que Kurt puede hacer es recostarse con mala cara en su almohada y sentirse más miserable que nunca, ya que él escucha a Rachel charlando animadamente en la cocina.

Por supuesto, ella tiene toda la diversión. Tal vez a Blaine le gusta más ella que él. Tal vez salgan y disfruten de su compañía mutua sin él. Tal vez se besen y se enamoren y tengan hermosos bebés, y Kurt se quede aquí en el lío de estúpidas mantas frías y tosiendo a todo pulmón. O algo.

Finalmente cae en un sueño agitado, y cuando se despierta, se sorprende al sentir calor.

El montón de mantas se ha ido y en su lugar hay un mullido edredón azul arropándolo, un maravilloso refugio de calor del que Kurt no quiere volver a salir nunca más, no importa cómo haya llegado hasta aquí. Tal vez fue magia. Tal vez es sólo una alucinación, pero si lo es, no quiere que se detenga. Él no se ha sentido así de calentito en la cama desde la última ola de calor a mediados de octubre.

Cree que puede oír a Rachel hablando con alguien... ¿Está todavía en el teléfono con Blaine? ¿No sabe que no pueden permitirse llamadas tan largas, ahora menos que nunca? Trata de hablarle para decirle, pero sólo consigue toser terriblemente, de una manera que hiere profundamente su pecho y lo deja sin aliento, acurrucado en posición fetal.

Una mano fría toca su frente caliente y Kurt se apoya en el tacto, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Por lo menos hasta que oye una voz a su lado.

— Hey. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Eso lo sobresalta, sus ojos se abren rápidamente, y bueno, al parecer, el edredón no es la única cosa que él alucina.

— Calientito, —se las arregla para decir, y la visión sonríe. Kurt tiene que felicitarse, su subconsciente se las arregla para hacer que esa sonrisa sea tan hermosa como la del verdadero Blaine.

— Bien, —dice el Blaine de su mente.— Eso es lo que esperaba. ¿Crees que puedas sentarte un poco? He traído sopa de pollo. Debes comer un poco antes de tomar los medicamentos.

Moverse duele. Todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Kurt están doloridos y débiles a pesar de no hacer nada más que estar en la cama, pero con un poco de ayuda, pronto está apoyado cómodamente contra la almohada, todavía envuelto en el edredón.

La nueva posición parece aclarar un poco la cabeza de Kurt y para cuando Blaine vuelve de su breve incursión a la cocina, con un tazón de sopa humeante y una cuchara, está bastante seguro de que él puede hablarle a la realidad de las creaciones de su cerebro recalentado. Él tiene que asegurarse, sin embargo.

— Tú eres real, ¿verdad?

Incluso a través de la sombra de preocupación, Blaine parece divertido.— Creo que lo soy. —Se sienta en el borde de la cama de Kurt y revuelve la sopa, soplándola un poco.

— ¿Pero cómo puedes estar aquí? —Kurt reflexiona.— Te dije que no vinieras.

— Y yo no te hice caso. Estás enfermo y necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti. —Blaine responde como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

— Pero tengo a Rachel.

Blaine lleva una cucharada de sopa a la boca de Kurt.— Es cierto. Pero estabas sin medicina, casi sin calor y sin comida decente. Abre.

Kurt niega con la cabeza, indignado.— Puedo alimentarme yo solo.

— Podrías intentarlo, pero tendrías que sacar los brazos de debajo de las sábanas, y hace frío. Pero incluso si lo hicieras, yo apuesto a que estás débil. Estás ardiendo. Anda, déjame ayudarte. —Blaine todavía sostiene la cuchara en frente de la cara de Kurt, firme y llena de sopa que huele como el cielo y hace a Kurt recordar que no había comido nada desde la noche anterior. Renunciando a la lucha, abre la boca.

La sopa está caliente y deliciosa, pero después de una docena de cucharadas, ya no puede comer, de repente está lleno y se siente un poco mareado. Empuja débilmente la mano de Blaine y se desploma contra la almohada, sudando. Sin una palabra de protesta, Blaine pone el tazón en la caja que sirve como mesa de noche de Kurt y toma un vaso de agua y tres pastillas de ella.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Kurt se siente agotado de repente después del simple esfuerzo de comer.

— Algo para que te baje la fiebre, y un descongestionante. —dice Blaine.— Mis padres son médicos, ¿recuerdas? Me dijeron lo que debía darte y lo que debía observar. Confía en mí, ¿okay?

Confiar Blaine es la cosa más fácil del mundo. Sólo se necesita un paso, dejando ir los restos inestables de control, Kurt está ahí. Blaine probablemente podría decirle que diera un paso en el fuego, y en este punto, Kurt no lo pondría en duda en absoluto. Él deja que Blaine le de las pastillas de una en una -suaves toques de sus dedos en los labios de Kurt seguido de sorbos de agua, y la mano fría en su frente de nuevo, acariciando el cabello sudoroso. Se siente como el cielo, seguro y cuidado, y Kurt quiere quedarse así para siempre, o al menos hasta que deje de sentir que ha sido golpeado con un camión lleno de gérmenes.

Salvo que realmente necesita hacer pis.

Debería ser más vergonzoso aceptar el brazo de Blaine como soporte cuando las piernas de Kurt ceden tan pronto como da dos pasos. Con toda su historia y los sentimientos de Kurt más vivos y fuertes que nunca, debería ser mortificante tener que ser llevado al cuarto de baño, sudoroso y despeinado, y no del todo presentable.

Pero no lo es. Él se deja llevar. Y es realmente difícil encontrar la energía para avergonzarse cuando está temblando como una hoja. Blaine lo deposita en su pequeño cuarto de baño, asegurándose de que Kurt puede permanecer de pie de forma continua apoyándose en la encimera, y luego se va para concederle privacidad.

Vuelve desde el dormitorio cuando Kurt abre la puerta a los pocos minutos.

Ahora Kurt está a salvo en su cama y acurrucado en su cálido capullo, está completamente cansado. Cuando se da cuenta que su almohada y edredón han sido volteados a sus lados frescos, libres de sudor, y que hay una botella de agua caliente a sus pies, Kurt gime de placer.

Blaine sonríe.— ¿Bueno?

— Perfecto. —Él ya está perdiéndose en el sueño, con los ojos cerrándosele pesadamente y con voz adormilada.— Te amo. —Murmura. O al menos lo intenta.

No está seguro de si el suave beso en la frente es real o si lo está imaginando, pero antes de que pueda reflexionar sobre esta difícil cuestión, ha caído en un profundo sueño.

**. . .**

— ¿Dónde está Blaine? —es lo primero que sale de la boca de Kurt después de su ataque de tos violenta que trae a Rachel a su habitación un poco más tarde.

Está oscuro afuera y toda la experiencia de antes se siente como un sueño muy vívido, pero el edredón sigue sintiéndose agradable y cálido en torno a él y la botella de agua fresca que yace por sus pies sirve como prueba. La garganta de Kurt se siente seca y áspera después de su siesta, su respiración es entrecortada, pero al menos la fiebre cedió. Sus ropas se están pegando desagradablemente a su piel, adheridas con una generosa capa de sudor. Iuck.

Rachel se posa en el borde de su cama y le toca la frente. Su mano es más caliente que la de Blaine y menos reconfortante de alguna manera, aunque es agradable.— Se fue a casa para pasar la noche. Me dio alrededor de un millón de consejos, como si nunca hubiera atendido a una persona enferma.

— Rach, seamos honestos, no lo has hecho.

— Está bien, pero digo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? De todos modos me dijo que regresará mañana después de sus clases. ¿Quieres un poco de sopa o algo más? ¿Te? ¿Galletas? Se supone que debo darte de comer y de beber, y darte los medicamentos en una hora, y...

— Sólo quiero una ducha y algo seco para usar. —Kurt dice con tono áspero y se estremece ante la idea de dejar la cama tibia.

Al final, no es tan malo -el apartamento parece mucho más caliente que antes, y el agua caliente, al tiempo que el vapor lo hace toser, se siente maravilloso en sus doloridos músculos. En el momento en que está limpio, vestido con ropa fresca y ha comido un poco más de sopa, Kurt está cansado de nuevo y su temperatura está subiendo rápidamente. Acoge con satisfacción el asilo perfecto de su cama con un suspiro de felicidad. Se siente raro necesitar dormir mucho cuando sólo ha conseguido cinco horas por noche o menos cada mes, pero sinceramente no puede mantener los ojos abiertos.

Él se tambalea al borde de la inconciencia durante algún tiempo mientras Rachel se sienta junto a su cama, diciéndole cómo Blaine llevó los edredones para ellos y les dio un pequeño calentador para su dormitorio, y cómo selló sus ventanas con algún tipo de goma autoadhesiva y cómo instaló unas cuantas lámparas de mesa pequeñas en sus dormitorios y cocina. Kurt está apenas despierto en el momento en que le dice que es hora de sus medicamentos, y el NyQuil lo deja fuera de combate en cuestión de minutos.

**. . .**

El apartamento está vacío y tranquilo cuando Kurt se despierta a la mañana siguiente. Rachel debe estar en la panadería cubriendo el turno de Kurt, lo que significa que no volverá hasta el mediodía por lo menos, pero hay jugo de naranja y un plátano en su mesita de noche improvisada, y algunas píldoras al lado de ellos.

La garganta de Kurt se siente como si se hubiera tallado con un cepillo de alambre y comienza a toser de nuevo tan pronto como se sienta, lo que sólo agrava su dolor de cabeza. Después de unos minutos los ataques de tos pasan y para entonces Kurt está acurrucado, sintiéndose absolutamente miserable y con un poco de lástima por sí mismo -sensación que nunca admitirá con nadie. El pensamiento de que está solo y desamparado en contra de la rebelión de su propio cuerpo hace que el anhelo de su madre arda dolorosamente.

Él es generalmente muy bueno suprimiendo cualquier pensamiento y sentimientos con respecto a su hogar y su familia. Él se despidió. Al salir de la casa aquella noche, él sabía que no volvería a ver su madre otra vez. Incluso ha aprendido a vivir con el conocimiento de que ella piensa que lo perdió, también. Pero de vez en cuando los sentimientos lo sobrepasan y se le clavan como una tormenta de arrepentimiento, deseo y culpa que lo deja sin aliento por un momento.

¡Cuánto daría por tener a su madre con él aquí, ahora!

Kurt se permite revolcarse en la autocompasión por un poco más antes de decirse a sí mismo que tiene que comportarse como el adulto que es, y se levanta de la cama. El plan consiste en hacer algo útil, tal vez coser por unas horas ya que está en casa con el tiempo en sus manos por una vez, pero pronto se hace evidente que ir al baño y hacer el té es casi todo lo que puede manejar. Resignado, se mete en la cama de nuevo y pasa la mañana tosiendo, dando vueltas, frustrado porque  _se siente tan inútil._

En el momento en que oye la llave en la cerradura, está listo para gritar -o estaría gritando si él no supiera lo que le haría a su garganta. Tal como está, él realmente espera que Rachel se encuentre en un estado de ánimo tolerante hoy, porque tratar de no lloriquear está dejando rápidamente de ser una opción.

Excepto que no es Rachel la que aparece en el espacio de las cortinas que separan su dormitorio del de ella.

— ¿Blaine?

Hay gotas de lluvia en el cabello de Blaine y en los hombros de su abrigo negro, pero su sonrisa es cálida y genuina.

— Hey. ¿Cómo te sientes? Te he traído el almuerzo. —Él levanta la bolsa que sostiene en su mano.— ¿Prefieres sopa, risotto o un poco de esta baguette con mantequilla y miel?

Kurt pasa por el esfuerzo de levantar las cejas hacia él.— En algún momento tendremos que hablar de ti gastando una fortuna y comprando todas estas cosas para nosotros. Pero por ahora, ¿me das un poco de sopa? No creo que pueda tragar algo sólido.

Blaine sonríe.— Por supuesto.

**. . .**

Rachel regresa horas más tarde, cuando ya está oscuro afuera y Kurt ha tenido tiempo de comer, hablar con Blaine un poco, y tomar la siesta de nuevo. Está sentado bajo las sábanas en su cama, con Blaine en una silla cerca de él, cuando ella viene tarareando felizmente y bailando por todo el loft, depositando besos en las mejillas de ambos chicos.

— Siento llegar tarde, sabía que Blaine vendría así que fui a ver si había nuevas audiciones disponibles y encontré la mejor cosa en su lugar.

Kurt deja escapar un sonido de cuestionamiento, con la garganta muy dolorida para hacer mucho más, incluso con la menor conversación que ha tenido con Blaine.

Rachel rebota sobre las puntas de sus pies.— Sorpréndanse: un club de Broadway para aspirantes. Es un poco como un campamento de entrenamiento, un grupo de actores principiantes que tratan de conseguir su gran oportunidad Se reúnen varias veces a la semana para practicar y leer las líneas y aprender cosas entre sí y de algunos profesores invitados más experimentados. Realizan un seguimiento de todas las audiciones interesantes dentro y fuera del circuito de Broadway, y se apoyan entre sí a través de la lucha y las dudas. ¡Es increíble! Y lo mejor es que es totalmente gratuito. Un chico de ahí tiene acceso a un antiguo teatro vacío. No es muy glamuroso, pero la acústica es increíble, y te dejan venir a practicar a solas antes de las audiciones después de haber sido miembro durante algunos meses y...

Ella prácticamente está vibrando de emoción y Kurt frunce el ceño. Su fiebre está subiendo de nuevo y el dolor sordo en la cabeza no ha parado durante todo el día, así que no puede pensar con claridad, pero algo no le está gustando acerca de lo que está escuchando. Afortunadamente Blaine se explica por él.

— Espera, ¿dónde encuentran un teatro vacío para uso gratuito en Manhattan?

Rachel hace una pausa y se muerde los labios antes de contestar.— Bueno... no es precisamente en Manhattan.

— ¿Dónde está entonces? —Blaine pregunta, confundido.

Rachel los mira con aire de culpabilidad.— Fui a la zona de teatros y caminé un poco, ya sabes, disfrutando del ambiente... Y me encontré con su folleto. Así que llamé. Y resultó que tendrían una reunión una hora más tarde, por lo que fui. No podía perder esta oportunidad, ¿o sí?

— ¿Dónde estaba? —Blaine pregunta.

— En el Bronx. —Ella intenta fervientemente decirlo a la ligera.

Kurt se olvida por completo de su dolorida garganta. Todas las historias que ha escuchado acerca de los peligros de la vida en Nueva York pasan por su cabeza.— ¿Fuiste a un teatro abandonado en el Bronx para encontrarte con gente que no conocías,  _sola?_  ¿Basada sólo en un folleto y una llamada telefónica? ¿Y ni siquiera me dejaste saber a dónde ibas?

Rachel se estremece.— No me habrías dejado ir si te lo decía, y se sintió como si hubiera sido el destino el que estuvieran teniendo esa reunión en ese preciso momento...

— ¡Más bien como una trampa! Dios, Rachel, podría haber sido cualquier persona, podrías haber sido asaltada, secuestrado, o violado, por el amor de Dios. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Su cara se decae, el labio inferior le tiembla mientras ella trata de contener las lágrimas al oír el tono alto en la voz de Kurt.— ¡Pero no pasó nada! Estoy bien, y realmente era un grupo de actuación. Y yo ya soy un adulto, Kurt, ¡no necesito tu permiso para ir a ninguna parte!

— Bueno, ¡sin lugar a dudas no te comportas como un adulto! —La voz de Kurt se rompe en el grito antes de que un violento acceso de tos rasgue su garganta, y Rachel le da la espalda sin decir nada y sale corriendo.— No vas a ir a ese lugar de nuevo, —dice en voz alta una vez que ha dejado de jadear, y no está seguro si ella lo puede escuchar en absoluto con lo áspera que está su voz.

— Sí, lo haré, —viene la respuesta altanera desde la cocina.— Ya les dije que me uniré. Iré el viernes y no me puedes detener.

Ella está claramente llorando y la ira por sus acciones irreflexivas de repente se desvanece, dejando a Kurt exhausto y un poco avergonzado por sus duros comentarios.

Blaine le toca la mano, claramente comprensivo.— Voy a hablar con ella.

Kurt sólo puede asentir en silencio y ocultar su rostro en el edredón.

**. . .**

Una larga y silenciosa conversación después, hay un sonido de una puerta que se abre y se cierra, y luego Blaine vuelve a sentarse en el borde de la cama de Kurt.

— Voy a ir con ella este viernes, —dice.— Para ver si es realmente un grupo de actuación de fiar o si ella está siendo ingenua. Me las arreglé para convencerla, e incluso se emocionó pensando en que tal vez pueda unirme al grupo. Voy a echarle un ojo, Kurt.

— Entonces, ¿por qué se fue? —Kurt todavía se siente un poco culpable y muy preocupado.

— Le pedí que fuera a traer la cena. Le dará tiempo para que se calme. Ella sabe que estás preocupado. Pero está luchando mucho con su nueva vida aquí.

Kurt suspira.— Lo sé, —susurra, incapaz de hablar a un volumen normal después de su explosión de antes.— Ella nunca planeó esto. Vivir para tener dieciocho años y más.

— ¿Y tú, Kurt? —Blaine lo mira fijamente.

Kurt se encoge de hombros.— En realidad no. Pero por lo menos yo tenía sueños. Los suyos terminaron con una muerte romántica y un hermoso funeral. Los míos comenzaron con 'Si hubiera tenido más tiempo...' Eso hace un mundo de diferencia.

Para cuando Rachel regresa con comida china -hay sopa y fideos vegetarianos para Kurt, gracias a Dios, su garganta no puede manejar cualquier cosa remotamente condimentada- todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad. Comen en la habitación de Kurt y Rachel entretiene a Blaine, yendo a través de los buenos recuerdos de su pasado en El Puerto: las tardes que pasaban montados en sus bicicletas, descubriendo nuevos caminos y escondites, y siempre, siempre hablando. Las actuaciones de canto que solían darles a sus padres y un par de veces a toda la comunidad. Las cálidas fiestas navideñas llenas de gente de la comunidad. Las noches que pasaron en la cama juntos mientras estaban creciendo, compartiendo secretos y preguntas y dudas. La fuerza de su amistad, juntos en contra de todo lo que el mundo lanzara sobre ellos.

Finalmente, Blaine tiene que volver a su dormitorio. Se asegura de que Kurt tome sus medicinas y los abraza a ambos antes de salir. Rachel vuelve después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él y con incertidumbre se detiene a pocos centímetros de la cama.

— Kurt, lo siento. Voy a ser más cuidadosa, lo prometo.

Kurt estira su mano y ella se mueve rápidamente hacia la cama.— Siento haberte gritado, —dice él con voz rasposa.— No puedo soportar la idea de que algo malo te pase. Eres la única familia que me queda.

Tira de su mano y ella va fácilmente, sentándose junto a él, y luego recostándose con la cabeza en su hombro, sin preocuparse por los gérmenes. Ella todavía está allí cuando él se queda dormido, y cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente, sus dientes castañean febrilmente otra vez, a pesar de su cálido capullo, ella está ahí bajo las sábanas con él, acomodada de cucharita y compartiendo su calor corporal.

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL:**

**[Fracaso](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62548050461) **

**[Déjame cuidarte](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62548042827) **


	8. El camino a NY

Lo peor de la gripe pasa en los próximos días, pero Kurt aún no puede dejar de toser, así que su supervisor en Starbucks no va a dejar que vuelva a trabajar todavía. Al parecer, un barista que suena como si estuviera a punto de morir de tuberculosis podría ser malo para el negocio. Con una inusual cantidad de tiempo en sus manos, Kurt decide ir a través de sus pedazos impares de tela que ha recogido durante meses de caza en las tiendas de caridad.

Sus creaciones habituales -sobre todo corbatas y cintas para el cabello y pequeños monederos, porque todo lo que tiene para trabajar son pedazos- los vende relativamente bien, a pesar de que perdió todos sus seguidores en Etsy cuando tuvo que abandonar su antigua cuenta secreta. Esta vez, sin embargo, entre su inquietud y la prolongada baja de fiebre, no puede soportar la sensación repetitiva de los mismos diseños aburridos de nuevo. Así que deja que su imaginación asuma el control y que sus manos vuelen sobre las telas, cortando, zurciendo, cosiendo, sin una planificación o un pensamiento consciente. El resultado es la más colorida colección de accesorios que jamás ha creado -y está hecha enteramente para niños: decenas de pequeñas pajaritas y bolsos de mano para niña, sombreros y cintas para el cabello y pasadores de flores, incluso un par de pañuelos de seda de tamaño infantil.

El viernes por la mañana, se dirige a la biblioteca y carga todo el lote a su tienda Etsy, con la esperanza de ayudar a su presupuesto de alguna manera.

Y da el gran golpe: a pesar de las fotos de su teléfono de mierda, un comprador adquiere todo lo que tiene antes de que Kurt incluso abandone la biblioteca. Aturdido, Kurt se pregunta si se trata de algún tipo de broma -este tipo de milagros no existen, no realmente- pero el pago llega de inmediato y, de repente, puede respirar mejor. Es más dinero que el que ha perdido por no trabajar esta semana. Él puede incluso pagarle a Blaine de nuevo por todo lo que compró para ellos cuando Kurt estuvo enfermo.

O podría, si Blaine realmente se lo permitiera.

— No, de ninguna manera tomaré tu dinero. —Blaine acaba de regresar con Rachel del grupo de actuación, cautelosamente optimistas sobre los miembros del grupo ya que son exactamente lo que dicen ser y no una amenaza. Ahora está sentado en el sofá junto a Kurt, calentándose las manos con una taza de té.— He traído algunas cosas porque quería ayudar a mis amigos. Estoy seguro de que harías lo mismo si me encontrara en necesidad y si tuvieras dinero de sobra. Me lo puedo permitir, Kurt. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

Kurt frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.— No quiero caridad, —murmura.

— Pero no se trata de caridad, —Blaine insiste.— Es compartir con gente que quiero.

— Pero me hace sentir como si estuviéramos aprovechándonos de ti.

— Sin embargo no es así. Estás pasando algunas dificultades temporales. Vas a encontrar pronto el balance, estoy seguro de ello. Encontrarás una manera de terminar la escuela y seguir la carrera de tus sueños, y las cosas se pondrán más fáciles. Pero por ahora, déjame quitarte un peso de encima, ¿okay? Quédate ese dinero, cómprate algo lindo, o simplemente guárdalo para gastos futuros. Yo no lo necesito porque no fue un préstamo. Fue un regalo para que no tuvieras que preocuparte por unos días. Por favor, no me niegues eso.

Se ve tan decidido y serio que Kurt suspira y se da por vencido.— Bien. Gracias. Pero por favor, no gastes más dinero en nosotros. Ya no nos traigas más cosas, ¿okay?

Blaine pone mala cara.— ¿Ni siquiera cosas pequeñas? ¿Ni siquiera galletas cuando venga de visita? ¿O café?

Kurt rueda los ojos.— Bien, las cosas pequeñas son una excepción. Es sólo que... —Se muerde el labio, un pequeño y molesto hábito nervioso que adquirió en alguna parte del camino.— Puedo arreglármelas, Blaine. De verdad que sí puedo.

— Yo sé que puedes. Pero no tienes que hacerlo siempre por tu cuenta. Ya no más. —Blaine toma su mano y la aprieta, y el corazón de Kurt revolotea sin poder hacer nada.

Pero entonces Blaine lo suelta.

**. . .**

Durante la siguiente semana, Blaine desarrolla una nueva rutina. Dado que sus clases y tutorías terminan antes de los cambios de turno de Kurt, él va a la cafetería todas las noches para acompañar a Kurt al metro. No siempre compra café para ellos, consciente de su promesa, pero de cualquier manera su tiempo y presencia se sienten como un regalo. No es que esté cerca de su residencia, después de todo, y ellos ni siquiera tienen mucho tiempo para hablar antes de que Kurt se suba al tren. Es difícil para Kurt creer que alguien pudiera encontrar que vale la pena dar su tiempo para caminar a través de la fría lluvia en una noche de noviembre sólo para pasar media hora con él. Y, sin embargo, parece que Blaine está feliz de hacerlo todos los días.

Falta una semana para Acción de Gracias y se siente tan surreal que hace apenas un mes, Kurt estaba todavía demasiado asustado como para tratar de volver a contactar a Blaine. Ahora no puede imaginar un día sin la llamada de Blaine para desearle buenas noches. Han pasado tantas cosas en las últimas cuatro semanas, ahora muchos secretos están a la intemperie, y Blaine está todavía aquí, pegado a ellos más fuerte que nunca. Sólo hay una parte de su pasado que él aún no ha preguntado.

Hasta que lo hace en una noche particularmente fría con la promesa en el aire de la primera nevada de la temporada cuando salen de la calidez de la cafetería.

— Kurt, ¿qué pasó entre tu huida y el día que llegaste a mi dormitorio? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron todos esos meses por ahí solos?

Kurt se estremece y se detiene junto a la puerta para arreglar su bufanda, buscando evasivas. No es que no quiera hablar de ello... es que es duro. Todo el primer año antes de mudarse a Nueva York fue el momento más difícil en la vida de Kurt y a él no le gusta pensar en ello. Había demasiado miedo, demasiada poca seguridad, nada cierto en su pequeño mundo mientras corrían y se escondían y sólo trataban de sobrevivir. Es difícil hablar de ello, verter todo aquello en palabras simples. Pero lo intentará. Él prometió que lo haría.

Con un profundo suspiro, agarra la mano de Blaine y lo jala de nuevo al interior del Starbucks. Esta va a ser una larga conversación, por lo que no tiene caso que se congelen ahí afuera. Él señala una mesa en la esquina, el lugar más aislado de toda la cafetería, y luego ignora las protestas de Blaine y se va a conseguir él mismo el café. Es una sensación muy agradable ser el que compra por primera vez.

Cuando sus bebidas están listas, se las lleva a la mesa, se quita el abrigo y se instala en el mullido sillón. Y entonces comienza a hablar.

**. . .**

Él habla de la mujer que accedió a llevarlos tan lejos como necesitaron cuando se le acercaron en una gasolinera la primera noche, helados y aterrorizados, con una historia al estilo Romeo y Julieta que la conmovió hasta las lágrimas. Ella no era mucho mayor que ellos, y no demasiado brillante, pero era amable y compasiva, y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaban, ambos temblando hasta la médula con lo que acababan de hacer. Pasó horas manejando y reconfortando a Rachel, que había entrado en un shock tardío después de los acontecimientos en el puente y estaba temblando incontrolablemente. La mujer -Angie- se dirigía a Canadá con toda su vida embalada en su pequeño coche, y se quedaron con ella durante dos días, tomando turnos para conducir, y durmiendo en el coche cuando ninguno de ellos podía seguir manejando. Se despidieron de ella al amanecer del tercer día, de pie a las afueras de la primera ciudad de muchas -el primer paso de un largo camino de miedo, que con el tiempo les llevaría a Nueva York.

Él habla de comenzar con un poco de dinero que se acabó más rápido de lo que nunca pensó. Acerca de dormir en moteles baratos al principio y comer decentemente, aunque fueran alimentos básicos, pero que pronto se vieron obligados a hacer cosas que ninguno de ellos jamás pensó que harían -buscar refugio en edificios abandonados o dormir en bancas del parque, comer lo que era más barato y que nunca era suficiente. Él le dice a Blaine de los días en que no había nada para comer y nada de dinero, y que mirar en los contenedores de basura detrás de los restaurantes ya no se sentía como algo inimaginable. Acerca de las noches en que se abrazaron en lugares ilegales o en ruinas, escuchando de la ruda vida nocturna a las afueras y rezando a los dioses en los que no creían, por el milagro de permanecer inadvertidos. Acerca de esa noche en que el milagro no sucedió y apenas escaparon de un puñado de ciclistas borrachos en busca de entretenimiento gratuito.

Él habla de comenzar con expectativas bajas, pero con altos estándares -acerca de ganar dinero cantando en bares y cafeterías, y después, dado que su apariencia se había vuelto más salvaje y desaliñada, en las aceras delante de ellos, hasta que la gente empezó a tomarlos como mendigos y los empezaron a correr. Habla de hacer a un lado su orgullo y hacer cualquier cosa para ganar algo de dinero sin revelar sus identidades -limpiar, ayudar en obras de construcción, excavar jardines, sostener carteles, distribuir folletos. Cualquier cosa menos venderse, aunque recibieron propuestas de ese tipo repetidamente. A veces ganaban lo suficiente para habitaciones baratas donde pasaban un par de semanas antes de continuar. A veces no fueron tan afortunados y pasaron semanas viviendo en la calle. Siempre a la carrera, siempre con miedo, más de una vez saliendo en cuestión de horas después de ver algo o alguien que hacía que su paranoia estallara.

Él habla de la duda que se deslizó con el paso del tiempo, acerca de apenas recordar qué había sido tan malo en su prisión de oro donde habían tenido suficiente para comer y camas calientes y seguras, y gente que se preocupaba por ellos. Acerca de las largas conversaciones cuando el frío los mantenía despiertos. preguntándose cuál sería su castigo si regresaban, o si algún castigo podría ser peor que esta vida.

Él le dice a Blaine acerca de los peores días más sombríos, cuando no había trabajo durante semanas, sin dinero ni alojamiento, cuando todo parecía perdido y ni siquiera le importaba, y sobre el milagro de encontrar una vieja, pero servible máquina de coser en un contenedor de basura. Él recuerda cómo coser ya ni siquiera era el placer que solía ser entonces, y que ahora era sólo una forma de ganar unos pocos dólares y vivir un día más, manteniendo la chispa de la esperanza de vida un poco más. Cómo esa máquina les salvó la vida, que compró ropa usada en las tiendas de caridad, mientras más grande mejor, y utilizó esas telas para coser día y noche, mientras que Rachel creaba pequeños puestos ambulantes y vendía sus creaciones. Cómo, por primera vez en semanas, podían permitirse suficiente comida y una habitación barata y con moho, pero que se sentía como un palacio.

Él le dice a Blaine de la última ciudad antes de Nueva York, aquella en la que permanecieron durante más de tres meses y que casi aprenden a amar. Acerca de la ancianita que los vio vendiendo su colección de bolsos y cintas para el cabello y pajaritas, y se detuvo a hablar con ellos, y luego regresó al día siguiente y les ofreció una habitación encima de su garaje por casi nada, sólo porque ella sentía que eran buenas personas en necesidad desesperada.

Él habla sobre el tiempo que vivieron allí, más de lo que parecía prudente porque no tenían más fuerza en ellos para huir de nuevo. Cómo se las arreglaron para ahorrar el dinero suficiente para encontrar algo barato en Nueva York, pero que para cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Kurt, Rachel ya no quería irse por miedo a perder la poca seguridad que finalmente tuvieron. Cómo él apenas logró convencerla, prometiéndole seguridad y tiempo para sí misma y la libertad de probar para intentar audicionar en Broadway, porque su corazón no paraba de llamarlo para llegar aquí.

El resto de la historia es simple -la llegada a la ciudad, la búsqueda del loft mediante alguna cuestión de suerte, la búsqueda de puestos de trabajo legítimos e ir buscando por los contenedores de basura para amueblar el apartamento, y luego trabajar, trabajar, trabajar, con la esperanza de que algo cambie, para mejorar, para que la vida normal llegue al fin.

**. . .**

Para el momento en que Kurt termina con la historia, las tazas están vacías desde hace rato y ya es tarde -muy tarde. Los ojos de Blaine están tristes y suaves cuando le pregunta a Kurt si quiere pasar la noche en su dormitorio en lugar de ir a casa, y Kurt está listo para simplemente tomar su mano y decir que  _sí. Dios, por favor, sí._

Excepto que entonces Blaine comienza a explicarle que su compañero de cuarto está fuera de nuevo y Kurt puede tener la cama de Blaine, y es de repente muy claro que no están en la misma página en absoluto. Kurt le da las gracias y le dice que no se preocupe, y luego se sube al tren y se traga sus lágrimas todo el camino a casa, hasta que finalmente las deja salir en la ducha donde nadie puede verlo llorar. Porque Kurt no llora.

Es que es tan difícil, incluso cuando parece tonto sentirse de esta manera.

Él sabe lo increíblemente afortunado que es de tener a Blaine en su vida de nuevo. Él lo sabe, y está profundamente agradecido. Tenerlo como amigo le ayudó mucho esa semana miserable e hizo todo el mes diferente para Kurt -más centrado, lleno de cosas aparte de trabajar y dormir. Todo el tiempo invertido con Blaine, hablando con él, compartiendo sus secretos, ha despertado partes del corazón de Kurt que habían estado inactivas por mucho tiempo -las partes responsables de las conexiones, la esperanza y el cuidado de otras personas, además de Rachel y él mismo. Para experimentar y sentir más que lo mínimo a lo que se había reducido su vida emocional, por necesidad.

Blaine despertó a Kurt a la vida, lo hizo sentir y soñar de nuevo. Le dio esperanza de que tal vez, un día, podría tener su final feliz, aunque fuera distante e improbable.

Pero Kurt no es iluso. Está lejos de forzar los sentimientos de nadie, y si supiera a ciencia cierta que Blaine sólo quiere de él una amistad, lo entendería y lo aceptaría, por más doloroso que eso fuera.

El problema es que Blaine no parece saber lo que quiere.

En la última semana, ha sido cada vez más confuso su comportamiento alrededor de Kurt: Acercándose a él sólo para alejarse. Tocando la mano de Kurt, arrodillándose frente a él, incluso enfrentándolo con la comodidad nacida de la intimidad pasada, antes de apartarse como si se hubiera quemado un segundo después. Mirándolo con ojos cálidos y tiernos y dándose cuenta, consiguiendo deliberadamente poner su rostro bajo control.

Es frustrante y molesto porque Kurt no tiene manera de saber lo que significa, este juego de caliente y frío, que no parece ser un juego en absoluto.

¿Son estos sólo los impulsos que quedaron de la época en que estaban mucho más cerca? ¿la memoria muscular, inoportuna ahora que Blaine ya no ve a Kurt de manera romántica? ¿Blaine está luchando con lo que siente, sin saberlo él mismo? Sería más fácil simplemente preguntar, hablar de ello abiertamente y llegar a saber a qué atenerse y qué esperar. Pero Kurt no preguntará. No puede, no cuando acaba de tener a Blaine de nuevo. Su situación es aún demasiado frágil como para sacudir el suelo donde está construido.

No, se las arreglará. Es sólo que en ocasiones es difícil, cuando bien podría usar los brazos de Blaine para esconderse.

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL**

[Fugitivos](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62750872864)


	9. Algo Se Acerca

Acción de Gracias no es una gran cosa para Kurt y Rachel. Claro, es mejor que el año pasado, ahora que en realidad tienen algunas cosas que agradecer: están vivos, son mayores de edad, viven en Nueva York con un techo sobre sus cabezas y tienen trabajos reales que ponen comida en su mesa. Incluso tienen a su mejor amigo de vuelta en su vida. Pero Blaine irá a casa con su familia y Kurt está trabajando, por lo que el día no se siente nada diferente de lo habitual. Atrás han quedado los días de Acción de Gracias llenos de gente, celebrando con toda la comunidad de El Puerto, con mesas sobrecargadas de alimentos. Ahora son sólo ellos. Tal vez prepararán algo bueno para la cena. Tal vez incluso comprarán algunas buenas carnes y verduras frescas si las propinas de Kurt son decentes como lo son a menudo durante las fiestas. (La decisión que tomó Kurt de nunca comer carne de nuevo después de ir de caza con el padre de Rachel, hace tiempo que ha sido anulada por la necesidad de comer todo lo que podían pagar -o conseguir- cuando estaban huyendo. La vida en la calle en realidad no viene con fáciles opciones vegetarianas.)

Kurt está saliendo de la cafetería unos minutos después de las seis, haciendo una lista mental de los comestibles que comprará de camino a casa, cuando evita una colisión con una persona que está de pie en medio de la acera -alguien que lo atrapa cuando tropieza y dice en una voz muy familiar— Whoa, hey, cuidado.

El Día de Acción de Gracias de Kurt acaba de convertirse en algo mucho más especial.

— ¿Blaine? —Su mandíbula cae ante la vista.— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que te habías ido a Lima anoche? ¿Qué pasó?

— Cambié de parecer, —responde Blaine, luciendo orgulloso y tímido a la vez.— Decidí que mis padres podían soportar sin verme hasta Navidad, y estuvieron de acuerdo. Tendrán a Cooper ahí este año, y soy más necesario aquí. Nadie debe estar solo en Acción de Gracias.

Kurt sacude lentamente la cabeza, a medida que lo va comprendiendo.— Espera, ¿te quedaste en la ciudad sólo para que pudieras pasar esta noche con nosotros?

Blaine se muerde el labio, repentinamente inseguro.— Yo... ¿podría ser? Pero si tienen otros planes o no quieren pasarlo conmigo, sólo díganmelo y en vez de eso, tendré una pequeña fiesta en mi dormitorio.

Es sólo hasta este momento que Kurt se da cuenta que Blaine está llevando una mochila llena de cosas, y hay una gran bolsa de pie junto a su pierna en la acera. Él levanta una ceja.

— Por favor, dime que no hiciste lo que yo creo que hiciste.

— Um. —Blaine juega con una correa, un poco nervioso.— ¿Quieres que mienta?

Kurt suspira.— No. Pero Blaine, ya hablamos de esto.

— Lo sé. ¡Pero es Acción de Gracias! —El rostro de Blaine es tan serio y anhelante, que Kurt no puede dejar de sonreír.— Además, no traje  _todo_. Todavía necesitamos guisantes y puré de papas. ¿Ves? Sólo traje un poco.

Kurt de hecho resopla.— Oh, ya veo. En ese caso, será mejor que nos vayamos. Hay que hacer la cena.

Casi toma la mano de Blaine en su repentino estado de ánimo optimista, pero se detiene a tiempo. Amigos.  _Sólo son amigos._

**. . .**

Resulta que en realidad no quedaba mucho por hacer para la cena. Cuando llegan a casa, la pesada bolsa de Blaine revela un recipiente con un pequeño pavo que había comprado ya asado, relleno y todo, y también hay un frasco de arándanos y un pastel de calabaza de una de las panaderías más elegantes de Nueva York, todo cuidadosamente empaquetado y asegurado. Ellos se dedican a la elaboración del puré de papa y a los guisantes mientras Rachel se sienta en una encimera y canta en voz alta con la radio, feliz como Kurt raramente la ve.

La cena es deliciosa, el ambiente muy especial, pero lo mejor para Kurt es la sensación de no estar solo. Ellos realmente le importan a alguien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Se sientan juntos en el sofá después de la cena, satisfechos y perezoso. Se sientan apretados, pero se siente bien estar cerca, con Rachel metida entre ellos. Las luces están apagadas, sólo dos velas iluminan el espacio, y están bebiendo té con especias y hablan tranquilamente de todo y nada a la vez. Está oscuro y frío afuera, pero dentro están cálidos, seguros y lo más tranquilos que han estado en años. Kurt sonríe tanto que le duelen las mejillas, y se siente como si estuviera flotando; todo suave y borroso a su alrededor.

Como una marea suave y tranquila, le llega un pensamiento: él es feliz. Justo aquí, en ésta pequeña noche, tiene todo lo que necesita. Ya no hay ningún peso de los secretos sobre sus hombros, nada de dramas pasados para hablar. Son sólo tres personas que se preocupan entre sí; tres amigos que habían pasado por lo peor y sobrevivieron, su amistad sigue siendo fuerte -tal vez más fuerte a causa de lo que se han enfrentado. Son jóvenes, libres, y están vivos, y pueden mirar hacia el futuro y lo que pueda traer, con esperanza y valor.

Él no podía desear nada mejor para agradecer.

**. . .**

Cuando Blaine los deja después de las diez, Rachel ayuda a Kurt a limpiar, bailando alrededor de la cocina con una canción en los labios y un trapo en su hombro. Él tiene sus manos en el agua caliente y jabonosa cuando de repente ella lo abraza con fuerza desde atrás.

— He estado pensando, —ella comienza, poniéndose de puntillas para poner su barbilla sobre el hombro de Kurt.— ¿Qué dirías si te pidiera que me pasaras tu trabajo de la panadería para siempre?

— ¿Qué? —El plato se resbala de los dedos de Kurt y cae de vuelta al lavabo, quedando en el olvido.— ¿Por qué?

— Soy buena en eso, lo dijo el Sr. Patterson. Dijo que ilumino el lugar y que los clientes me quieren. Y de esta manera puedes dedicar las mañanas para la costura. La paga es mejor que en la panadería y te encanta.

— Rach... —Kurt no está seguro de qué decir. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a la idea de que todo depende de él, que la perspectiva de que ella voluntariamente haya decidido hacerse cargo de parte de la carga, es algo inesperado y abrumador.— ¿Está segura ?

Ella sonríe.— Lo estoy. Tus creaciones tienen gran demanda, tú mismo lo has dicho, es una oportunidad que no puedes perder.

Ella tiene razón. El hombre que compró el último lote en Etsy le ha preguntado sobre la posibilidad de un suministro regular -Kurt no ha encontrado una manera de hacer que funcione todavía.

— Además, —añade Rachel, depositando un rápido beso en su mejilla.— Trabajas demasiado. Tu agenda es una locura. Me acabo de dar cuenta esta noche del tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi relajada y sonriente. Quiero ayudar.

— Yo... —Kurt se vuelve, sin preocuparse por el agua que gotea de sus manos mientras tira de ella en un abrazo.— Está bien. Sólo si está segura, y si el señor Patterson está de acuerdo. Gracias, Rach.

— Oh, él estará de acuerdo. Vamos a preguntarle mañana y si está bien con él, puedo empezar el lunes.

La posibilidad de tan bienvenido cambio en su agenda en tan pocos días es embriagador, y Kurt levanta a Rachel y le da vueltas. Su risa es ligeramente maníaca.— Oh, Dios mío, te amo.

— Yo también te amo, —dice riendo.— Pero bájame, niño tonto, mi blusa está empapada.

**. . .**

— Hola. ¿Puedo entrar? Está helando aquí afuera. —La sonrisa cálida de Blaine trae a Kurt de vuelta de su ensueño.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto! —Él abre la puerta un poco más.— Lo siento, no te esperaba.

Blaine ha estado tan ocupado últimamente, estudiando para sus exámenes finales del semestre, que sólo han conseguido reunirse dos veces en las dos semanas desde aquella maravillosa noche de Acción de Gracias. Hablar por teléfono cada noche es maravilloso, pero no es exactamente lo mismo, por lo que ver a Blaine aquí, con la cara rosada por el frío, y tan sonriente, es el mejor tipo de sorpresa. Excepto...

— Pensé que hoy era lo del grupo de actuación.

Blaine ha estado asistiendo con Rachel desde aquella primera vez, queriendo asegurarse de que no había ninguna trampa o peligro para ella ahí. Su preocupación y atenciones serían suficientes para que Kurt se enamorara de Blaine, si no lo estuviera ya. Atención, apoyo, protección... después de tener que luchar por ellos mismos durante mucho tiempo, éstas parecen ser como las cualidades más sexies. Como si Blaine no tuviera ya suficientes cualidades sexies.

Incluso su rostro confundido es sexy cuando hace una pausa quitándose el abrigo.

— ¿Rachel no te lo dijo? Dejé de ir la semana pasada. No podía perder más tiempo, mis exámenes se acercan, y de todas formas, realmente no lo necesito. Espero que no te moleste. —Blaine lo mira, ansioso.— Ellos están realmente bien, la gente de ahí. Son todos mayores que Rachel y algunos son un poco raros, pero no peligrosamente raros. Sólo actores extraños. Ella está a salvo. Pero estaba seguro de que te lo había dicho, lo siento, yo debí...

Kurt niega con la cabeza.— No, está bien, vamos... Has hecho más de lo que podía esperar de ti, supongo que se le olvidó decirme. Siempre está tan emocionada cuando regresa, Rach no puede dejar de hablar de esa gente y de los ejercicios que hacen. Supongo que encontrar todos estos nuevos amigos ha de ser increíble para ella. Ella siempre ha sido una persona muy sociable.

— ¿A diferencia de ti? —Blaine le da una sonrisa cariñosa mientras se quita las botas.

— A diferencia de mí. —Kurt está de acuerdo.— Bueno, no es que  _no me guste_  la gente, es sólo que la prefiero en pequeñas dosis. Supongo que puedo recargar mis baterías en casa, no en la multitud.

— ¿Debo tomarlo como una sugerencia para dejarte solo cuando estás cansado? ¿Estás cansado ahora? —Blaine pregunta, sólo medio en broma, y Kurt tiene que sonreír.

— No. En realidad eres una de las pocas personas que recarga mi batería perfectamente bien. Incluso me aventuro a decir que aceleras el proceso de recarga.

Blaine resopla una breve carcajada.— Oh, eso suena como un cumplido de una persona introvertida. ¡Gracias! ¿Puedo suponer que Rachel es otra de esas personas?

Kurt sonríe y le hace gestos a Blaine para que entre a la cocina.— A veces, depende. Ella puede ser realmente agotadora algunos días en los que no sabe qué hacer con toda su energía. Me alegro de que ahora tiene el grupo de actuación. Me parece que la hace feliz.

— Sí, ella realmente brilla ahí. Y lo da todo, todo el tiempo. Ya sabes cómo es ella.

— Sé como es ella.

Comparten una sonrisa de complicidad, y es entonces cuando la realidad golpea a Kurt.

Si Rachel se encuentra en el grupo de actuación, no va a estar en casa durante horas. Lo que significa que él y Blaine estarán solos. En privado. Aparte de la noche de su reencuentro, es la primera vez que estarán solos desde la tarde que pasaron juntos antes del puente. Y la situación es muy diferente ahora.

Mierda.

**. . .**

No está mal, en un primer momento. Kurt recalienta la sopa de ayer para ellos y comen en amigable silencio, el calor esparciéndose a través de sus vientres. Entonces él insiste en que no necesita ayuda para lavar los platos y lentamente limpia la cocina, fregando innecesariamente el lavabo limpio y secándolo a fondo, limpiando el mostrador, incluso yendo demasiado lejos al ponerse a barrer el piso, mientras que Blaine le platica acerca de sus próximos exámenes y preparaciones. Pero entonces ha pasado tanto tiempo que no puede fingir más que está ocupado.

— ¿Kurt? —Blaine ha puesto en pausa la historia de su profesor de Historia del Teatro y sus extraños métodos de enseñanza y lo miraba con diversión.— Estoy bastante seguro de que ya lavaste esta sartén. Y estaba limpia entonces, también.

— Oh. —Kurt se enjuaga la sartén, sintiéndose como un niño atrapado con la mano en un tarro de galletas, con las mejillas calientes.— Sí, lo sé, me di cuenta de que había una mancha. —Él hace una demostración de revisar la superficie rayada cuidadosamente antes de asentir, fingiendo satisfacción.— Está bien, hecho. Lo siento. De vez en cuando me pongo obsesivo con la limpieza. ¿Café?

Blaine se levanta del banco en el que ha estado sentado.— "Déjame a mi.

— No, en serio, está bien. Ya lo puse, no tardará ni un minuto. —Él necesita distracciones, necesita sus manos ocupadas porque de lo contrario quién sabe lo que podría hacer. Él todavía recuerda el último tiempo a solas con Blaine, el calor de su piel, la firmeza de la carne bajo las palmas apretadas de Kurt.

Lo cual no es una cosa que debería estar pensando en estos momentos.

El café está listo demasiado pronto y finalmente no hay más remedio que sentarse. Kurt se acomoda en el sofá, dejando el sillón más cómodo para Blaine, pero no, por supuesto, tiene que unirse a él por alguna razón, sin darse cuenta del problema de Kurt. El sofá hace lo suyo: sumirse del centro cuando hay más de una persona en él, y terminan inclinados uno hacia el otro y no hay forma de separarse que no implique ser descortés, y torpe, y...

Maldita sea, Kurt no está  _tan_  listo para esto.

Sin embargo, Blaine parece no estar afectado, completamente ajeno a su malestar. Acomoda sus pies bajo su propio cuerpo y se vuelve hacia Kurt con esa simple sonrisa suya.

— Yo... He estado escribiendo canciones últimamente.

Esto distrae a Kurt lo suficiente como para que su cerebro se concentre en algo que no sea recordarle todo el tiempo que no ha sido tocado y lo increíble que se sentía estar en los brazos de Blaine.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta con una verdadera sorpresa.

Blaine sonríe tímidamente.— Si. No se lo he dicho a nadie, eres el primero, pero... Creo que es algo en lo que podría llegar a ser bueno. Si practico lo suficiente, quiero decir. Es sólo que... ya sabes, he estado tocando todos esos instrumentos, ¿no? He estado rodeada de música durante tanto tiempo que a veces es como si pensara  _en música_ , ¿sabes? Cuando  _siento_  lo suficiente, se traduce en melodías de alguna manera, y entonces es fácil encontrar las palabras también, y... ha estado sucediendo mucho últimamente. Así que empecé a escribirlas. No soy objetivo obviamente, pero creo que no son malas. Para ser el primer intento, quiero decir.

— ¿Me...? —Se siente demasiado íntimo de alguna manera, pero Kurt continúa.— ¿Alguna vez me las enseñarás? ¿Cantarás algo para mí?

Blaine se sonroja por alguna razón. Con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas se ve adorable.— Si. Eso espero. Un día, cuando yo... cuando estén listas. Para ser compartidas.

— Okay. —Kurt asiente, todavía fascinado. Acaba de darse cuenta de que mientras Blaine sabe casi todo sobre ellos por ahora, Kurt realmente no sabe mucho acerca de él como él querría. Sí, Blaine había sido siempre el más abierto y honesto acerca de sí mismo, compartiendo sin contenerse, pero eso era en aquel entonces. Desde que se reencontraron, la historia de Kurt y Rachel había eclipsado la de Blaine. Claro, ellos hablan y él comparte lo suficiente sobre el presente, pero la verdad es que Kurt no sabe casi nada de lo que le pasó a Blaine en el tiempo entre su huida y su regreso.

Tendrá que preguntar. Incluso si está temeroso de saber.

Pero ahora no es el momento.

— Hablando de composición de canciones, —Blaine parece inseguro de alguna manera, vacilante.— Hace unos días fui y vi una grabación de las Regionales de Glee de hace dos años. Ya sabes, cuando tú y Rachel cantaron su canción, —añade cuando Kurt al principio no comprende la conexión.

 _—Oh_. —Bien. Se ha sorprendido al darse cuenta de que había olvidado todo acerca de ello con todo lo que pasó desde entonces.

— Sí. Yo sabía que había un video, pero nunca fui capaz de verlo después de que te fuiste. Simplemente no pude. Pero ahora lo hice. Y Kurt... Sólo quiero decir que lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —Kurt frunce el ceño, confundido.

— Porque ese día, en ese escenario, fue la primera vez que realmente sentí que algo andaba mal. Y no hice nada para ayudarte. Debí haber sido capaz de hacer algo. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, no habrías tenido que... —el rostro de Blaine se ve torturado, y Kurt no puede dejarlo terminar.

— Blaine, no. —Él agarra las manos de Blaine y las aprieta firmemente, sin preocuparse de lo que es apropiado entre ellos por una vez.— No te hagas esto. Has hecho un montón. Estuviste allí para nosotros, siempre. Nos quisiste. Eso hizo una gran diferencia. ¿Ves? Estamos aquí. Esa es la gran diferencia que hiciste.

— Pero debí haber sido capaz de hacer  _más_. —A Kurt le duele ver incluso la sombra de lo que debió haber sido para el chico que ama. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, sigue siendo una herida que no se cura completamente.

— Sin embargo no había nada que pudieras hacer. —Todavía sostiene la mano de Blaine, sólo ahora es que Blaine la aprieta de vuelta.— No estábamos listos para decírtelo -o a alguien- y nada podría haberlo cambiado. Si presionabas, habríamos tenido que alejarnos. Así que, en serio, Blaine, hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Y resultó mejor de lo que había podido esperar.

Blaine no dice nada, sólo asiente y respira profunda y trémulamente, y hay un largo silencio donde Kurt finge no ver la forma en que lucha por contener las lágrimas con la cara apartada, dándole la opción de no mostrar emociones, si eso es lo que desea. Claro, él no querría nada más que atraer a Blaine en un abrazo, tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para que el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Kurt, real y vivo, lo consuelen, y sea la prueba definitiva de la diferencia que él hizo. Pero, lo que se habría sentido perfectamente natural hace dos años, ya no lo es. Kurt se siente demasiado fuera de su terreno para llegar con tanta fuerza, y finalmente la respiración entrecortada de Blaine se nivela y se da la vuelta hacia Kurt, apartando su mano de la de él.

— Lo siento, —suspira.— Puede que haya escuchado esa canción demasiadas veces en los últimos días.

— Yo ni siquiera la recuerdo, —Kurt frunce el ceño, tratando de recordar algo más que la sensación inquietante de verter su corazón frente a una audiencia completa que no podía realmente entender acerca de lo que estaban cantando.

— ¿Quieres escucharla? —Blaine saca un iPod de su bolsa.— Extraje el audio de la grabación de la competencia. No es perfecto, pero la calidad no es mala.

Se siente raro escucharse y escuchar a Rachel cantar, sus voces saliendo con fuerza hacia el vasto auditorio. Es más raro aún escuchar las palabras, la forma en que resuenan dentro de él, tan perfectamente familiar ya la vez tan lejano, como si vinieran desde el más allá.

En cierto modo, así es.

_Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?_

(¿Alguna vez tendremos nuestro final feliz?  
¿O estaremos fingiendo para siempre?)

Las palabras flotan en el silencio cuando termina la canción y Kurt sonríe entre lágrimas que él no ha notado que ruedan por sus mejillas.

Ya no hay nada más por qué fingir. Y en cuanto al final feliz... el tiempo lo dirá, pero si le preguntas, estar vivo y tener la oportunidad de luchar, es suficiente felicidad.

**. . .**

Escuchan más canciones después de eso... algunas son de New Directions, pero la mayoría no lo son. Blaine tiene una vasta lista de reproducción de canciones de Broadway que Kurt encuentra con un pequeño chillido -ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que escuchó algo de eso. Tienen el viejo reproductor de CD, pero su lastimosamente pequeña colección de CD's viene principalmente de liquidaciones, y la música que se reproduce en la cafetería es sólo un ruido de fondo que no le importa demasiado. Así que ahora, con el iPod de Blaine en el sofá entre ellos en un recipiente de cerámica astillado para amplificar el sonido a falta de altavoces, se siente como volver a visitar los lugares favoritos de hace mucho tiempo. Es tan fácil sentarse y escuchar y charlar, navegar a través de cientos de canciones y tararearlas, incluso cantar un poco. Se siente ligero y feliz sentado aquí con Blaine. ¿Por qué temía que fuera incómodo?

Eventualmente, él comete un error -permite que la conversación se vuelva en torno a su trabajo y las órdenes de Paolo, el hombre de San Francisco que puso una mezcla de los accesorios de Kurt en su boutique de moda para niños y ahora los quiere como una línea regular. El siguiente paso natural es mostrarle a Blaine algunos de los que ya tiene listos, y no es hasta que están de pie en la habitación de Kurt, donde están las cajas con sus creaciones, que Kurt se da cuenta de lo íntimo que se siente. El espacio es pequeño, las cortinas que separan su habitación del resto del loft están desplegadas como siempre. Ellos están de pie junto a la cama de Kurt, tan cerca que puede sentir el calor de Blaine, su aliento acariciando muy suavemente la piel de Kurt, y whoa, él  _no está_  listo para esto.

Están solos. No hay gente alrededor. No está Rachel para actuar como un amortiguador. Sólo ellos dos en el apartamento vacío, y no se puede negar la tensión que se suscita entre ellos. Kurt no puede decir si es atracción, si es la química latente que siempre centelleaba cuando estaban cerca, o simplemente la incomodidad a causa de su pasado y la naturaleza indefinida de su actual relación. Finalmente terminan perdiendo el tren de sus pensamientos; frases inconclusas que cuelgan en el aire mientras que sólo se miran el uno al otro. Los ojos de Blaine yendo a los labios de Kurt, y aunque él no hace nada, de repente una cosa está clara: independientemente de lo que Blaine siente o no por él, todavía se siente atraído por Kurt.

Lo qué es un alivio y una especie de satisfactoria venganza: Kurt no es el único.

¿Piensa Blaine en él  _en esos momentos?_  ¿Al igual que Kurt lo hace en los muy raros minutos robados en la ducha o antes de dormir, cuando su libido reprimida durante mucho tiempo suministra imágenes de los labios y las manos de Blaine, los recuerdos de sus momentos íntimos, tan pocos como eran?

¿O es que Blaine tiene ahora otras imágenes cuando se viene?

Kurt no lo sabe, pero esta línea de pensamientos cuando Blaine está de pie a sólo centímetros de distancia de él y aún a solas, no es una buena idea. Sería demasiado fácil inclinarse, hacia los brazos de Blaine, hasta sus labios. Kurt se aleja rápidamente, dejando a Blaine con la pequeña colección de pajaritas que acababa de descubrir y huye a la cocina.

— ¿Más café?

Rachel los salva llegando momentos más tarde, a tiempo para distraer a Kurt y evitar la humillación de arrojarse a su amante de hace mucho tiempo, y muy posiblemente ser rechazado.

**. . .**

La siguiente vez que Rachel tiene la práctica de grupo, Blaine no se acerca. Pero está bien -después de todo, él tiene exámenes, y de todos modos Kurt está ocupado, no hay tiempo para obsesionarse acerca de dónde están parados y lo que significa para él. Está pasando cada hora del día que no está ocupado trabajando en su máquina, completando la última orden. Les está yendo bastante bien con el dinero que Rachel recibe de la panadería, tanto, que ahora sí tendrán una Navidad digna este año, con un árbol de Navidad y una buena cena, tal vez incluso con pequeños regalos.

Rachel tmbién parece feliz. A ella le gusta el trabajo, el grupo de actuación la tiene más feliz y llena de esperanza que nunca, y está haciendo amigos. A medida que los días de Diciembre pasan volando, con la Navidad cada vez más cerca, incluso va con ellos dos veces después de la práctica. Kurt no puede dormir hasta que está de vuelta sana y salva y frunce el ceño cuando huele el licor en su aliento la segunda vez, pero en general se alegra de que ella tenga otras personas con quienes hablar -personas que probablemente la entienden mejor en áreas en las que Kurt no tiene la paciencia suficiente. Él no puede recordar la última vez que ella tuvo sus propios amigos.

Un día nevado, una semana antes de Navidad, Blaine pasa por la cafetería unos minutos, sólo para llevarles un regalo -un viejo ordenador portátil que uno de sus amigos iba a desechar después de conseguir uno nuevo. Es lento y un poco maltratado, pero funciona y es el primer equipo que han tenido en años. Ahora, si pueden conseguir algún acceso a Internet barato, les hará la vida mucho más fácil.

Blaine no tiene tiempo para quedarse, pero promete ir a cenar antes de ir a casa para Navidad en unos pocos días, y de repente es como hace dos años: la primera Navidad con un nuevo amigo (aunque viejo, realmente) en sus vidas. No hay ideas para regalos. Sólo cálidos sentimientos difusos en el corazón de Kurt cuando él piensa en Blaine.

Excepto que esta vez, la Navidad no va a incluir a la familia, en el sentido más estricto, ni a la comunidad. No habrá fotos familiares rígidas y formales o sonrisas forzadas para cubrir los pensamientos más oscuros.

Es la primera Navidad para hacerla realmente suya. Para construir algo nuevo. Y Blaine es parte de ella -parte de su nueva familia.

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL:**

[Amigos. Sólo amigos](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62931570792)

[Cena de Acción de Gracias](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62931560979)

[Fotos familiares](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62931546245)


	10. La Navidad Llegó Antes

Lo tienen todo cuidadosamente planeado. Cuando Blaine llegue dos días antes de Navidad, todo estará listo: el arbolito puesto y decorado con retazos de telas de colores, la comida preparada, las velas encendidas...

Pero cuando el momento llega, Kurt sólo puede esperar que todo salga de acuerdo al plan. No lo sabe, ya que ha estado atrapado en el metro la última hora dado que un hombre -borracho o suicida- cayó en las vías justo frente a su tren.

Kurt es comprensivo, por supuesto, y está un poco preocupado, pero más que nada, sólo quiere llegar a casa. Deberían estar comiendo su cena Navideña con Blaine justo ahora, pasando sus últimas preciosas horas juntos antes de que Blaine se vaya a Lima. En su lugar, Kurt está sentado aquí en una multitud de gente molesta y ni siquiera puede llamar y hacerles saber qué está pasando, o darle instrucciones a Rachel respecto a todo lo que ella necesite para dar los últimos toques a su comida. Lo había preparado todo tan cuidadosamente, ¿pero cómo puede hacer que todo sea perfecto cuando ni siquiera está ahí?

Cuando Kurt finalmente corre escaleras arriba hasta su loft, está sin aliento y ansioso, pero se detiene cuando llega a la puerta. Hay música proveniente del apartamento, dos voces familiares cantando _Santa Claus Llegó a La Ciudad_ de forma muy capaz y a todo pulmón. Desliza calladamente la puerta y se detiene en el rellano, simplemente observando la escena delante de él con una enorme sonrisa.

Rachel ha puesto la mesa justo al lado del árbol de Navidad, y aún con su colección de platos que no coinciden en absoluto, y los simples adornos de papel y tela en el árbol, se ve espectacular. Hay un mantel blanco en la mesa, las cuatro velas en el centro de mesa ya están encendidas, y el aire está lleno de deliciosos aromas de la cocina.

Y ahí están estas dos personas, tan queridas para él, que una ola de afecto casi sofoca a Kurt mientras los mira en silencio. Blaine está sentado en el sofá con una guitarra en sus rodillas, Rachel sacudiendo una caja de arroz a falta de cascabeles, y dando vueltas alrededor, y ambos están tan perdidos en la canción que ni siquiera notan la corriente proveniente de la puerta abierta. Suenan increíbles juntos, tan despreocupados y alegres, como en sus mejores momentos en Lima.

Y entonces Blaine mira sobre su guitarra y nota a Kurt, y la canción se detiene cuando ambos apartan sus instrumentos, haciendo coincidir sonrisas de deleite en sus rostros.

Realmentre se siente como volver a casa.

**. . .**

Kurt no está acostumbrado al alcohol -solo ha bebido un par de veces- e incluso la primera copa de vino tinto que trajo Blaine es suficiente para darle un hormigueo agradable. La conversación, animada desde el principio, se vuelve más animada a medida que cenan y avanzan con la botella. Las mejillas de Rachel están sonrosadas y ella está más risueña que nunca, y Blaine parece más afectuoso, menos cuidadoso con su cercanía y su contacto. Kurt simplemente se siente feliz y cálido, en paz con el mundo.

Y entonces resulta que tienen otra botella, algo rosa y dulce que va con el postre -según dijo la persona que se la dio a Blaine- así que no es de extrañar que pronto, la guitarra y la caja de arroz hagan de nuevo su aparición, y terminan pasando por cada canción navideña que pueden recordar. Están _Jingle Bells_ y _Todo lo que quiero para Navidad Eres Tú, El_ _Día Más Maravilloso del Año,_ e incluso _Rodolfo el Reno._ En algún momento, Rachel empieza a cantar _La Última Navidad,_ pero se detiene tan pronto como ve el rostro de Blaine decaído, y a Kurt tratando de estrangularla con la mirada. Es demasiado para ellos.

Después de eso, ella está más relajada, dejándolos cantar una divertida versión de _Baby It's Cold Outside_ juntos, que ella declara enfáticamente que ha sido la mejor versión que ha escuchado en su vida, pero para el momento en que terminan con _Let It Snow,_ ella está dando saltitos nuevamente, mirando a través de la ventana.

— ¡Chicos! ¡De verdad _está nevando!_ ¡Vengan a ver!

De hecho está nevando demasiado fuerte, la vista es oscurecida con los gruesos copos de nieve volando por doquier, llevados por el viento repentino. Blaine mira su reloj, volviendo a la realidad.

— Oh, wow. Ya es media noche, me tengo que ir.

Rachel lo mira preocupada,— ¿Ahora? ¿Con esta tormenta de nieve?

Blaine se encoge de hombros.— Bueno, tengo que dormir un poco antes de mi vuelo mañana. Y no está tan mal. La nieve no debería sugerir ningún problema en el metro. Estaré bien.

— ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? —Kurt se encuentra diciéndolo sin pensar realmente en ello.— Digo, es muy tarde y el clima... —se muerde el labio cuando su mente se pone al día con su boca. Pero parece ser demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás.

Blaine levanta las cejas.

— _Podría quedarme,_ definitivamente sería preferible a ir caminando a casa, ¿pero estás seguro que no sería un problema?

— En lo más mínimo, —miente Kurt. Detrás de él, Rachel está asintiendo con entusiasmo.

Y está decidido. Kurt encuentra un cepillo de dientes de repuesto para Blaine y algo para que pueda dormir, y luego pasa el tiempo que Blaine necesita para ducharse y cambiarse, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Porque, a decir verdad, _sí_ es un problema.

Su sofá es inservible para dormir en él. Por un lado, es pequeño, pero Blaine bien podria arreglárselas si sólo fuera eso. Pero también es duro y desigual, hundiéndose terriblemente en el centro, y la única vez que Kurt accidentalmente se quedó dormido ahí, la espalda le dolió por una semana. Y no puede hacer que Blaine duerma ahí. No lo invitaron a quedarse a dormir sólo para que consiguiera algunos nudos en la espalda.

Sólo hay una posible solución.

— Rach, voy a dormir contigo esta noche.

No será cómodo, sus camas son pequeñas, simples camas gemelas, pero sobrevivirá. Durmieron en peores condiciones antes de llegar a Nueva York.

Excepto que Rachel lo mira con una expresión de perfecta sorpresa.— Oh. No puedes. Estoy en mi periodo.

Maldita actriz.

Kurt rueda los ojos -como si eso hubiera importado antes- pero ella niega con la cabeza.— No, en serio. Tengo que acurrucarme, ayuda a mis cólicos menstruales. Además, me he acostumbrado a dormir sola. Digo... ¿Blaine? No te importa dormir con Kurt, ¿o sí?

Por supuesto que Blaine tenía que elegir ese momento para salir del baño. Los mira a ambos, claramente con la guardia baja.— Yo... no, por supuesto que no.

Okay, estaría completamente justificado estrangular a tu hermana cuando está siendo una chiquilla maquiavélica, ¿verdad?

Kurt mira con el ceño fruncido a Rachel, recibiendo únicamente una enorme sonrisa a manera de respuesta, antes de volverse con Blaine.— ¿Estás seguro? Yo podría dormir en el sofá.

Blaine ya se ha relajado y sonrie alegremente.— Oh, por favor, sé que ese sofá es un instrumento de tortura medieval. Y siempre es agradable dormir con alguien.

— ¡Genial! —dice Rachel feliz.— Buenas noches entonces. Sólo recuerden que estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de sexo salvaje, por favor. —Ella se agacha riendo cuando Kurt agarra una almohada del sofá y se la avienta. Y entonces desaparece detrás de su cortina, y sólo quedan ellos dos.

**. . .**

Kurt se toma su tiempo en la ducha,completamente nervioso y silenciosamente esperando a que Blaine se haya quedado dormido para cuando sea su turno de llegar a la cama. Haría su noche mucho más fácil -no es que vaya a ser fácil de cualquier manera, con el cuerpo de Blaine cerca del suyo por horas. Sólo tuvieron la oportunidad de dormir juntos en una ocasión -aquellas dos noches en el hotel cuando las Nacionales- y tuvieron que mantener una distancia respetable en esa enorme cama para no darle a nadie alguna razón para sospechar que había algo entre ellos. Esta vez no tienen oportunidad de distanciarse aunque lo quieran.

Kurt se pregunta si Blaine ha dormido con alguien en el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Los celos que lo desgarran profundamente en su pecho ante ese pensamiento no le ayudan en lo más mínimo para unirse a él en la cama.

Por supuesto, cuando finalmente lo hace, Blaine no está dormido.

— Hola, —susurra cuando Kurt se desliza bajo las sábanas. Está sobre su costado, de frente a Kurt -y no es como si tuvieran mucho espacio para cualquier otra posición- e incluso en la oscuridad, sus ojos dorados brillan y se arrugan en una sonrisa.

Hace calor bajo el edredón, tanto calor donde sus rodillas y muslos se rozan en el proceso de acomodarse, incluso con sus caderas y torsos cuidadosamente separados. Pero es imposible no tocarse sin caerse de la cama, así que finalmente, entre disculpas susurradas y risas sofocadas, terminan con sus manos tocándose donde descansan entre sus cuerpos, y con sus piernas entrelazadas. El cálido aliento de Blaine roza delicadamente los labios de Kurt con cada respiración. Huele a pasta de dientes y a gel de baño de Kurt. Es ridículamente atractivo.

Kurt cierra los ojos. Quedarse dormido no va a suceder muy pronto, él lo sabe, pero la alternativa es hablar, y si lo hicieran justo ahora, justo aquí, está completamente seguro que su corazón se desbordaría y terminaría suplicando por otra oportunidad. No, fingir dormir es infinitamente la mejor opción.

Kurt espera en lo que parecen horas antes de abrir los ojos, la tentación de observar a Blaine mientras duerme es demasiado grande como para luchar contra ella. Pero él no es el único que está completamente despierto.

— Kurt.

Es el más leve susurro, y luego están los dedos cálidos y callosos, entrelazándose con los suyos en la almohada compartida. Sobre los latidos de su propio corazón Kurt puede oír la respiración entrecortada de Blaine. No está seguro de cuál de los dos se ha movido, pero de repente están aún más cerca, y es por instinto que mueve la mano que está atrapada incómodamente entre sus cuerpos para ponerla en la cintura de Blaine sobre el suave algodón de su camiseta.

Blaine deja escapar un sonido grave y roto, y luego están sus labios calientes y urgentes, presionados contra los de Kurt.

El mundo se detiene. También el corazón de Kurt, está bastante seguro, aunque sólo sea por un segundo antes de devolverle el beso, vertiendo todo su anhelo y amor en la febril presión de sus labios. Él pensó en esto muchas veces. Recordó, anheló, soñó con ello. Besar a Blaine siempre fue increíble. Pero ahora es aún mejor ya que Kurt había perdido el derecho sus besos. Se había ido creyendo que nunca iba a volver a besar a Blaine de nuevo.

Y ahora están aquí.

Blaine se aleja después de un momento muy corto, sin aliento y con los ojos muy abiertos, y Kurt se queja sin poder hacer nada, apenas resistiendo la necesidad de seguir a sus labios. Pero Blaine simplemente pregunta: "¿Está bien?", Y con un ferviente movimiento de cabeza de Kurt , él está de vuelta, besándolo más profundamente, más apasionadamente, abriendo la boca sólo una fracción, como una invitación. Y Kurt se sumerge en el beso como lo haría en agua fría después de un largo y duro viaje a través del calor del desierto abrasador.

Ellos no resurgen durante horas. Sus cuerpos están apretados, su sangre hirviendo, pero no hacen nada más que besarse y tomarse de las manos, y besarse y abrazarse y respirarse mutuamente, cerca, cerca, muy cerca al fin. Cuando Kurt finalmente se duerme, simplemente flotando en el fuerte y sólido abrazo de Blaine, sus labios todavía están rozándose.

**. . .**

La primera vez que se despierta a la mañana siguiente, todavía es de noche y Rachel está mirando a escondidas en su habitación, con su mano apretada contra sus labios sonrientes, conteniendo el pequeño chillido que lo despertó de un sobresalto. Ella lleva abrigo y sombrero, claramente lista para ir al trabajo, y por lo general Kurt se levantaría ahora para pasar la mañana en su máquina de coser. Pero hoy es diferente. Hoy, el hombro de Blaine se siente cálido bajo su mejilla, el brazo de Blaine posesivo alrededor de su cintura incluso mientras duerme, sus labios de color rojo y ligeramente entreabiertos, su cabello en rizos suaves sobre su frente y su hermoso rostro totalmente pacífico.

No, hoy no es un día para levantarse temprano. Kurt cierra los ojos y flota de nuevo.

La segunda vez que se despierta, es unas pocas horas más tarde y está solo. Él salta de la cama, ya maldiciéndose por no darse cuenta del momento en que Blaine se levantó y esperando con todas sus fuerzas que no se haya ido todavía.

Pero no, él está allí. Sentado en un banco en su cocina, ya de vuelta en su ropa y con una taza de café en la mano, Blaine parece que pertenece a este lugar, como si debiera estar aquí cada mañana para saludar a Kurt con esa cálida sonrisa.

— Pensé que te habías ido. —Kurt se sorprende al escuchar su voz sin aliento, pero no es tan extraño en realidad -su corazón va a mil por hora y su estómago está lleno de mariposas despertado con el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Blaine se levanta y cruza la cocina hacia la cafetera.— ¿Sin despedirme? ¿O sin darte tu regalo de Navidad? —le dice y pone una taza de café recién hecho frente a Kurt.— Yo no lo haría.

— ¡Oh, cierto! —Kurt niega con la cabeza. Se había olvidado de eso con toda la diversión y la emoción de la noche anterior.— ¡Regalos! Tengo algo para ti. Bueno, es de los dos. Pero yo lo elegí, —no puede resistirse a añadir. Se siente mareado y ligero esta mañana, se siente con deseos de coquetear e incitalo porque ahora, puede hacerlo. Finalmente lo sabe.

El regalo, envuelto en papel plateado, está esperando bajo el árbol de Navidad, así que Kurt se encamina para tomar y entregarle el pequeño paquete a Blaine, y luego se muerde el labio mientras lo mira desenvolverlo cuidadosamente. Fue un reto elegir algo significativo y reflexivo que pudiera permitirse, algo que no dijera demasiado, que no implicara el nivel de cercanía del que Kurt no estaba seguro, al menos no todavía. Hay una pajarita en una de las cajas de Kurt, hecha con amor en alguna tela con dibujos de Superman con Blaine en mente. Pero Blaine ya había recibido una pajarita de él una vez, y junto con la receta de galletas había sido el único regalo que Kurt le había dado en la escuela, para su único día de San Valentín juntos. Se sentía no sólo carente de imaginación, sino también demasiado personal que le diera otra. Así que esto se le ocurrió en su lugar.

Blaine sonríe cuando abre el bloc de notas negro, con páginas en blanco a la izquierda, y líneas del pentagrama a la espera de ser llenadas con melodías y armonías a la derecha.

— Wow, gracias, Kurt. No me había dado cuenta que Moleskine hacía cuadernos de música. Es perfecto. Parece que siempre tengo las mejores ideas de canciones cuando estoy fuera de casa, sin nada más que algunos restos de papel y servilletas para escribir. —Él llega a la pequeña nota escondida entre las páginas, una simple tarjeta roja escrita de puño y letra de Kurt, y sonríe mientras la lee. Sus ojos son suaves cuando mira a Kurt.— No estoy seguro si habrá algún éxito mío a corto plazo, ni siquiera sé si soy bueno, pero gracias por tener fe en mí.

— Siempre. —Kurt respira. Él quiere abrazar a Blaine ahora, ya echando de menos la cercanía que compartieron, pero están separados por la mesa y Blaine está llegando a la bolsa que está de pie en el suelo. El abrazo puede esperar.

— Ahora, esto puede parecer un regalo impersonal, —dice Blaine, empujando un simple sobre rojo sobre la mesa con una sonrisa tímida.— Pero créeme, no lo es. He estado pensando en ello durante días, pero no podía decidir. No parecía justo tomar la decisión sin ustedes. —Se muerde el labio mientras Kurt cuidadosamente abre el sobre con un cuchillo.— Es para Rachel y para ti, espero que no le importe no estár aquí para...

— Blaine. —Kurt jadea cuando una simple hoja colorida de papel brillante sale del sobre, un cupón de regalo. El valor impreso en la parte superior hace que sus ojos se agranden.— Oh Dios, esto es demasiado, no podemos...

Blaine toma las manos que ya habían comenzado a deslizar el papel de vuelta hacia él. Sus ojos son serios e intensos.— Sí, claro que puedes. Nunca has visto un espectáculo de Broadway. Quiero que seas capaz de experimentarlo ahora que estás realmente aquí en Nueva York. Estaba pensando en sólo conseguirles entradas para Wicked, pero no estaba seguro si habría otro show que quisieran ver, o cuando estarían ambos libres para ir, así que me decidí por esto en su lugar.

— Pero es demasiado caro... —Kurt sabe que su rostro está sonrosado; su pequeño regalo parece tan insignificante en comparación con este.

— Lo he calculado con base a los precios de Wicked. Y no busqué en los asientos más caros, lo prometo. Sé cómo te sientes respecto a mí comprándoles cosas. Pero, por favor, Kurt. Es un regalo de Navidad. Quiero que vayan, quiero que sientan la magia, y se diviertan.

El calor de las manos de Blaine es tranquilizante, sus ojos son como los de un cachorrito suplicando, y Kurt se rinde.— Okay. Oh Dios, Rachel estará en el cielo. _Yo_ estaré en el cielo una vez que me recupere del shock, muchas gracias, Blaine. ¿Irás con nosotros?

La sonrisa de Blaine es deslumbrante.— Con mucho gusto.

**. . .**

No hay mucho tiempo para hablar después de eso, Blaine tiene que correr, terminar de empacar su maleta y llegar al aeropuerto. La nieve había dejado de caer en algún momento durante la noche y aunque no hay una cubierta blanca sobre todo, el aire es claro y las nubes no amenazan con más precipitaciones. Él debe ser capaz de llegar a casa bien esta noche.

La idea de no verse por diez días hace que le duela el corazón a Kurt, pero después de anoche, es un dolor diferente del que esperaba cuando pensaba en ello apenas ayer. Ahora es el dulce dolor de la nostalgia por comenzar algo nuevo, por entrar al próximo capítulo de su relación cuando Blaine vuelva. Él no puede esperar para hablar realmente de ello, para dar forma y decidir las cosas entre ellos, para tomar su dulce tiempo descubriendo lo que significa estar juntos, sin esconderse esta vez. Abiertamente.

Pero necesita un poco más de paciencia todavía. No hay tiempo hoy para algo más que un beso rápido de despedida antes de que Blaine se vaya.

Excepto que... cuando Blaine lo atrae hacia él, ya en su abrigo y listo para irse, él no se inclina hasta los labios de Kurt. Sólo lo abraza, breve y estrechamente, y lo besa en la mejilla, y luego está fuera de la puerta con el último _Feliz Navidad_ en sus labios, dejando a Kurt confuso de pie en umbral.

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL**

[ **Quédate** ](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/63213285269)

 


	11. ¿Feliz Año Nuevo?

No tenían tiempo, decide Kurt. Si se besaban otra vez, no habrían querido detenerse, y con un avión que tomar en unas pocas horas, Blaine no podía permitirse este tipo de distracción. Eso es todo. Pero la noche había sido real -la dulce caricia de la mano de Blaine ahuecando su mejilla, los labios de Blaine y su cuerpo tan cerca, mostrando tan claramente lo que quería. Y quería a Kurt. No sólo como un amigo. No había ninguna duda al respecto.

Simplemente no era el momento de hablar de ello, así que Kurt tenía que ser paciente sólo por un poco más de tiempo, hasta que Blaine regresara el 2 de enero para que pudieran tener una verdadera charla de corazón a corazón.

Él puede hacerlo.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

_No puede hacerlo. No puede, el corazón se le sale del pecho mientras corre escaleras abajo, tratando de mantener el creciente pánico a raya incluso mientras mantiene una sonrisa estampada en su rostro. Lejos de Kurt en el pasillo con su expresión esperanzada y confusa, hacia el aire frío. La necesidad de huir es ridícula. Blaine se obliga a caminar hacia el tren a paso normal y ligero_ _._

_Parecía fácil, en la oscuridad, con la calidez del alcohol, la música y la felicidad. Se sentía natural tener a Kurt en sus brazos y besarlo como si hubiera querido hacerlo cada día desde que Kurt tocó a su puerta. Y había sido tan bueno, como no lo ha sido con nadie más. Como nunca lo será con nadie, sólo con Kurt. Porque con Kurt es simplemente... perfecto. Su cuerpo vibra con la más ligera caricia, su corazón está en paz, satisfecho. Feliz._

_La noche fue perfecta._

_Pero también fue un error._

_Porque ahora, de cara a la posibilidad de volver a lo que tenían antes, Blaine se ha dado cuenta de lo poco preparado que está para ser vulnerable otra vez, para poner su corazón de nuevo en las manos de Kurt._

_Kurt. El chico al que ama. El chico que una vez lo destrozó._ _  
_

_Si Kurt lo hiciera otra vez, Blaine está seguro que no sobreviviría. No quedarían pedazos para recoger y pegar como la primera vez. Si Kurt estuviera con él ahora, abierta y verdaderamente, y luego decidiera que Blaine no es lo que quiere o necesita, si ahora, en diferentes circunstancias, en una relación verdadera, Kurt se diera cuenta que no siente por él lo que de joven sentía... ¡Dios! Todo en él retrocede sólo ante el recuerdo de aquel dolor._

_Él quiere a Kurt, más que a todo lo que alguna vez ha querido. Quiere confiar en él._

_Pero no puede. No es lo suficientemente valiente._

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

La celebración real de la Navidad en la casa de Kurt y Rachel es agradable, pero de alguna manera apagada sin Blaine y su guitarra, y con demasiados recuerdos en su lugar. No pueden dejar de preguntarse lo que sus padres estarán haciendo ahora, cómo se las habrán arreglado. Kurt trata de no pensar en ello la mayor parte del tiempo, y él sabe que Rachel también lo hace, pero los días festivos y otras ocasiones especiales como cumpleaños siempre lo traen de vuelta, esta culpa que les agobia.

¿Qué harían sus padres si se enteraran de que están vivos? ¿Se lo revelarían al resto de la comunidad? Y si lo hicieran, ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias?

Un día darán ese paso. Pero todavía no.

Los días restantes de diciembre pasan lentamente -cosiendo, trabajando y durmiendo, una y otra vez. Los mensajes de Blaine y sus llamadas de cada noche siguen como de costumbre, pero sus conversaciones son breves y nunca se desvían más allá de la zona de amistad. No es que sea demasiado sorprendente -en realidad no pueden tener por teléfono la gran e importante conversación de aquella noche y sus sentimientos, ¿o sí?

Incluso las noches son tranquilas, con Rachel pasando tiempo con sus nuevos amigos actores casi todos los días. Hay una gran fiesta de Año Nuevo, y Rachel le pregunta a Kurt si quiere ir con ella, pero él no se siente con ganas. Una multitud de extraños amontonados en algún apartamento, con música a todo volumen y un mar de alcohol no es en realidad su idea de diversión. Sin embargo, él le dice que vaya sola, y luego se pasa la noche bebiendo jugo de arándano y leyendo un libro, con intención de _no esperar_ el mensaje de texto de Blaine desde la fiesta de los veteranos de New Directions. Él observa los fuegos artificiales desde la escalera de incendios y regresa del frío, enterrándose en su cama caliente y quedándose dormido con la esperanza de que el nuevo año sea mucho mejor que los últimos dos.

**. . .**

Rachel no vuelve a casa hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, y cuando lo hace, Kurt frunce el ceño ante el estado en que ella se encuentra. Su maquillaje está corrido, su abrigo abierto y su bufanda mal acomodada a pesar del intenso frío que hace afuera, y ella tiene un chupetón oscuro en el cuello que lo hace erizar, el instinto de protección golpeándolo.

— ¿Acabas de ir por todo Nueva York así? ¿Estás loca? ¡Hace mucho frío!

Pero ella sólo le regala una sonrisa brillante, luciendo tan mareada y feliz, que la preocupación de Kurt se desinfla un poco.— Oh, no, un amigo me trajo. Hacía calor en el coche. ¡Hola Kurt!

Ella salta hacia él como un maníaco perrito cariñoso, y es sólo hasta que está cerca abrazándolo fuerte que se da cuenta de su aliento alcohólico tan fuerte que probablemente podría incendiarse. Con el ceño fruncido, él la empuja suavemente hasta estar a un brazo de distancia y la mira cuidadosamente.

— Por Dios, ¿sigues borracha?

Ella le da una sonrisa traviesa y coqueta.— ¿Tal vez un poco? —Ella avanza los pocos pasos hacia la cocina y casi tropieza con sus propios talones.— Oops. Tal vez un poco más.

Kurt se acerca a ella y le sirve un vaso de agua. Ella se bebe la mitad del contenido con un gemido. Kurt niega con la cabeza.

— ¿No has dormido nada?

Se ríe.— Nop. Había demasiada diversión como para dormir. Pero yo... —ella hace una pausa y toma otro sorbo de agua.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo... Creo que voy a ducharme e irme a la cama. Estoy agotada. —Bosteza exageradamente, se quita los tacones y se dirige al cuarto de baño.

Cuando sale quince minutos más tarde, no hay señales de la chica seductora que se fue de fiesta la noche anterior. Ella está en su pijama de franela color púrpura y calcetines calientitos, con el rostro cansado, limpio y rosado, y el cabello recogido en una trenza floja que fluye hasta la mitad de su espalda. Kurt la sigue hasta el dormitorio y la mira mientras ella se acomoda sobre su costado, acurrucada bajo las sábanas.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

Sus ojos ya están cerrándose, pero todavía sonríe y el corazón de Kurt se llena de cálido afecto.— Un poco más de agua sería bonito, —dice ella.

Cuando regresa con el vaso, los ojos de Rachel están cerrados, pero su mano lo atrapa cuando se inclina para besarla en la frente.— ¿Te acurrucas conmigo?

— Okay.

No importa cuánto tiempo pasa ni dónde están, esto siempre se sentirá como en casa... la cercanía entre ellos no tiene nada que ver con una intimidad, y sí con la seguridad y la protección. Kurt se acomoda de cucharita detrás de ella sobre las cobijas, causándole a Rachel un ronroneo de placer.

— ¿Te puedo contar un secreto? —dice Rachel en un murmullo somnoliento después de un tiempo de silencio.— Ya no soy virgen.

Kurt se levanta en un codo antes de tener tiempo para procesarlo.— ¿Qué?

Ella se vuelve hacia él, sonriendo tímidamente.— Yo... ¿tuve sexo anoche?

Algo oscuro y salvaje gruñe en el pecho de Kurt.— ¿Con quién?

— Sólo un chico.

— _¿_ _Sólo un chico?_ —Kurt casi puede oír sus dientes rechinar. Ella lo dice tan a la ligera.

— Si. Se llamaba Tristan.

Kurt resopla con incredulidad.— En serio. ¿Es uno de tus amigos del grupo?

— No, nos conocimos anoche. —Una nota defensiva comienza a formarse en la voz de Rachel. Suena mucho más sobria ahora.— Bailamos la mitad de la noche y luego hubo besos y... _yo lo deseaba,_ Kurt. Había mucha química entre nosotros, era una locura. Así que encontramos una habitación vacía y lo hicimos.

Kurt no sabe realmente qué decir, así que sólo permanece ahí, mirándola, boquiabierto. ¿Quién es esta chica y qué hizo con su desesperadamente romántica hermana? Rachel comienza a retorcerse bajo su mirada, tratando de tirar del edredón hasta su barbilla y fallando, porque Kurt está sentado sobre él. Así que en lugar de eso, se muerde los labios y forma una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hey, perdí mi virginidad en la víspera de Año Nuevo. Hubo fuegos artificiales, —bromea, pero Kurt puede ver que está nerviosa por su reacción.

Bueno ¿qué esperaba?

Él encuentra su voz finalmente.— Yo. No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho así.

Esto la hace enojar.— Mira quién habla. Tenías dieciséis años cuando te acostaste con Blaine, ¿no es así?

— Bueno, sí, —Kurt frunce el ceño. ¿Cómo puede siquiera comparar eso?— Pero habíamos estado en una relación durante meses antes de tener sexo, _nos conocíamos._ _Nos queríamos_. Y si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, probablemente habríamos esperado más tiempo para llegar ahí. ¿No ves la diferencia? —Él resopla con incredulidad.— _¿Tristan y tú_... están saliendo?

Rachel lo mira.— No. Ambos acordamos que sería algo de una sola vez. Tuvimos una divertida noche, él me trajo a casa y eso es todo.

Kurt tiene un fuerte deseo de golpearse el rostro.— ¿Al menos estaba sobrio cuando se sentó al volante?

— Sí. —Ella suena ofendida.— No me habría metido en un coche con un hombre borracho.

Como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado.— ¿Usaste protección?

— Por supuesto que sí. Dios, Kurt. Por favor, deja de tratarme como a una niña, —estalla.— Soy una mujer soltera y fuerte, libre de ser dueña de mi sexualidad. Me han dicho durante años que la virginidad era algo intocable, sagrado; ahora por fin puedo tomar decisiones acerca de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Así que vas y se la das al primer chico que le interesa? ¡Así se hace! ¡Qué liberada eres!

Por un momento, ella se ve como si estuviera a punto de darle una bofetada, a continuación, decide otra cosa, su cara con un ceño enojado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿estás celoso? Era tuya para que la tomaras, después de todo. ¿Tenía que mantener mi estado puro e intacto para ti, incluso después de escaparnos? ¿Incluso cuando tú no la quisiste? —Su voz es dura, perversa ahora.

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, por favor. —Kurt rueda los ojos.— Es sólo que... te amo, Rach. No quiero verte sufrir, **—** dice con una voz más suave.

Toma su mano y al menos ella no la retira. Eso es algo.

— Bueno, creo que la edad adulta viene acompañada de dolor, lo queramos o no, —dice ella.— Y tengo que encontrar mi camino, empezar a controlar mi vida por fin. No puedo permanecer bajo tu cuidado para siempre. —Cuando Kurt no contesta, ella le lanza una sonrisa maliciosa.— Y el sexo fue _increíble._ Así que di lo que quieras. Y ahora realmente necesito dormir.

Kurt suspira y se instala de nuevo detrás de ella para acurrucarse por un momento. Pero incluso mientras su respiración se equilibra y su cuerpo se desploma frente a él de una manera que ha sido tan familiar desde hace años, no puede quitarse de encima la sensación de que algo ha cambiado para siempre.

**. . .**

Cuando Blaine vuelve, no es ninguno de los innumerables escenarios que Kurt ha estado imaginando en su ausencia. Sí, le hace una llamada en el momento en que está de vuelta en su dormitorio. Sí, él quiere verlo esa misma noche, después de que termine el turno de Kurt. Pero le pide a Rachel que también esté ahí.

Bueno, ¿tal vez sólo quiera que ella presencie que están juntos de nuevo? Tal vez ellos no tienen que hablar de ello, o al menos no por el momento, tal vez simplemente pasará, ¿un beso a manera de saludo o sus manos unidas mientras caminan?

Sea lo que sea, Kurt necesita que pase _ayer_ _._

Lo que consigue en su lugar es a un Blaine muy feliz de verlos a ambos, abrazándolos y anunciando que había venido con un _plan asombroso_ para... empezar a explorar la ciudad juntos. Deben hacerlo bien, él insiste, los lugares turísticos y la perspectiva de la gente local, encontrando lugares que puedan llamar suyos y hacer nuevos recuerdos. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados para hacer algo así en los primeros meses de vivir aquí, así que ahora es el momento. ¿Y qué si ninguno de ellos tiene mucho tiempo libre? ¿Y qué si hace frío y la nieve se ha derretido en su mayoría, dejando a su paso un lodo sucio? Será divertido. Lo pueden hacer juntos. ¡Amigos! ¡Yay!

Kurt tiene que luchar contra un violento impulso de gemir.

Y sí, por supuesto que es divertido. A lo largo de enero, se reúnen dos o tres veces por semana y deambulan por las calles hasta que sus piernas duelen y sus narices se adormecen con el frío. A veces, sobre todo los domingos, lo hacen por la mañana, pero por lo general comienzan en el Starbucks de Kurt como a las siete u ocho de la noche, y luego se mueven al destino o la ruta que Blaine ha pensado hasta este momento, no importa que esté oscuro y frío o que sea tarde. Casi nunca llegan a casa antes de la medianoche. Y sí, Nueva York es impresionante y a Kurt le encanta ver los diferentes lados de la ciudad. Pero por alguna razón, la búsqueda de nuevos lugares para ver y nuevas rutas para caminar se ha convertido en lo más importante en la mente de Blaine desde que regresó de Lima.

Ellos no hablan de _esa noche_. O acerca de sentimientos de ningún tipo. Ni siquiera cuando Rachel no está con ellos. Incluso en esos momentos, Blaine no se mueve un centímetro más allá de ser el amigo absolutamente encantador, atento y perfecto.

Es difícil porque es muy confuso y, a veces hace que Kurt quiera gritar, sin saber a qué atenerse. Estaba tan seguro, la noche antes de Navidad. Estaba seguro de que conocía la mirada en los ojos de Blaine y el calor de sus besos. Pero ahora, él de nuevo no sabe nada.

Tampoco ayuda que las cosas sean inestables en casa. Rachel está en una misión para "desafiarse a sí misma y trabajar hacia sus metas", que se traduce en una gran cantidad de ausencias por la noche, visitas a clubes y fiestas con sus nuevos amigos que, Kurt sospecha, no son una buena influencia para una chica ingenua como ella. Pelean por ello con demasiada frecuencia, Rachel insistiendo en que sólo está siendo joven y libre como nunca pudo serlo antes, y Kurt alegando que ella ya no está controlando la bebida, la fiesta, y sospecha que tampoco, el acostarse con cualquiera, aunque ya no le dice si lo hace. Ellos realmente no pueden pagar el estilo de vida que está llevando ahora, incluso con el dinero regular proveniente de la costura de Kurt, pero de alguna manera, ella siempre encuentra maneras de ir con los demás sin hacer mella notable en su presupuesto.

Pero no todo es malo. Hay días en los que todavía disfrutan de su mutua compañía. Hay noches, como cuando vieron _Wicked_ con Blaine, que la magia y la maravilla de estar aquí en Nueva York los golpea justo entre los ojos y lo único que pueden hacer es dar gracias por lo que tienen. Hay momentos en que Kurt se da cuenta que nadie va a conocerlo como lo hace Rachel.

— Nunca le has dicho cómo te sientes, ¿verdad? —Ella le pregunta una noche después de que Kurt vuelve de otra noche con Blaine, frustrado con la angustia de tenerlo tan cerca ya la vez tan lejos.— No has seguido mi consejo, con esa canción. Lo encontraste, pero nunca se lo dijiste.

— No, —admite, y no tiene que dar explicaciones. Con una mirada, ella sabe que él no quiere hablar de ello, sabe que la leche caliente con un poco de nuez moscada lo calmará mejor. Ella sabe llegar a su cama para acurrucarse con él y divagar sobre las pequeñas cosas sin importancia que no tienen nada que ver con Blaine hasta que él se queda dormido.

Rachel es difícil a veces, pero Kurt no sabe qué haría sin ella.

**. . .**

— Vamos, será divertido.—Blaine está sentado en un banco alto en su cocina mientras Kurt cose otra bolsa tipo cartero de gamuza de colores con hilo contrastante. Termina la fina costura y mira a Blaine.

— Te lo dije, no soy fan de las fiestas. Especialmente cuando no conozco a nadie.

Esto no parece desalentar a Blaine.— Pero _me conoces a mi_. Y no es una gran fiesta, sólo algunas personas de mi grupo de estudio. ¿Por favor? Nunca te diviertes o conoces gente nueva. _Me encantaría_ tenerte allí.

Kurt podría decirle que tiene un montón de diversión con él y Rachel, y que se encuentra con gente nueva constantemente en el trabajo y es agotador, pero no tendría sentido. De cualquier manera no puede resistirse a esos ojos de color ámbar ni al tono de súplica en su voz.

Así que suspira internamente, sonríe tan honestamente como le es posible y accede a ir.

Lo que los lleva a esta noche, y realmente, si Kurt tuviera que elegir una tortura, apenas podría elegir una más eficaz.

La fiesta es en un apartamento alquilado por cuatro de los amigos universitarios de Blaine. Es bastante grande para los estándares de Nueva York, y hay un poco más de una docena de personas que asistieron, lo que hace que sea muy manejable, tal como Blaine le había prometido. Definitivamente, no es una de esas fiestas universitarias de las que Kurt oye hablar en la cafetería: ruidosas y llenas de gente, con el alcohol fluyendo libremente y todo el mundo besuqueándose con todos los demás. Cuando él y Blaine entran, algunas personas están sentadas hablando, algunos están jugando video juegos, algunos bailan con la música fuerte pero no ensordecedora, y todo el mundo parece estar divirtiéndose. Hay cerveza y vino espumoso disponible, y un poco de alcohol más fuerte para la mezcla, pero nadie parece estar en camino de volverse un borracho violento. Blaine se queda al lado de Kurt la mayor parte del tiempo, consciente de su malestar, y todo el mundo es muy agradable y acogedor, y sin embargo...

Y sin embargo, Kurt no se ha sentido así de miserable en un grupo de gente durante mucho tiempo.

No es nada en particular, sólo una mezcla de cosas que oye y ve, y los pensamientos que eso le traen. Las preguntas acerca de qué estudia, en qué trabaja, cuáles son sus planes de carrera, y las miradas que consigue cuando él contesta con sinceridad, aunque sin mucho detalle. Las conversaciones sobre proyectos escolares y actuaciones, el parloteo emocionado sobre las vacaciones y las pasantías de verano y las obras de teatro que realizarán en este semestre. Discusiones acerca de técnicas escénicas, con nombres y bromas internas que vuelan alrededor mientras Kurt permanece ahí, sintiéndose tonto. Historias dramáticas de problemas que les han _cambiado la vida_ que incluyen un examen no aprobado, y el dilema de una cirugía de senos que potencialmente podría fomentar o arruinar la carrera actoral de alguien.

Y cuanto más tiempo permanece ahí, más fuera de lugar se siente.

¿Qué había estado pensando, esperando que Blaine quisiera volver a lo que tuvieron en esos meses fugaces en la secundaria? No habían sido más que niños entonces, niños ingenuos de dieciséis años de edad en Ohio.

Esto es Nueva York, y Blaine está en la universidad, rodeado de gente interesante, con talento, con vidas perfectamente forjadas y con un futuro brillante, con dinero y pasiones comunes y experiencias compartidas. Él es muy querido y popular entre sus compañeros, y Kurt está bastante seguro de que la chica rubia con curvas se siente atraída salvajemente hacia él, junto con su bella amiga pelirroja que parece modelo. Ambas pasan la mitad de la fiesta coqueteando abiertamente con Blaine, quien ni una sola vez dice algo para disuadirlas, por el contrario, parece florecer bajo la atención que está recibiendo. Desde su puesto de observación en la esquina, Kurt puede ver a un chico con hoyuelos mirándolos malhumorado. Tiene el presentimiento de que no es porque a él le gustaría tener la atención de esas chicas. No son a ellas a quienes está viendo como un halcón.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta hasta ahora? Por supuesto que Blaine sería un galán en la universidad, por supuesto que destacaría con tanto brillo aquí donde puede extender sus alas y mostrarle a todo el mundo su talento, su bondad y su belleza.

Él está tan fuera del alcance de Kurt, que ni siquiera es gracioso.

¿Qué podría ofrecerle Kurt? Sin educación, sin brillo, pobre, con una vida destrozada que está tratando de reconstruir desde cero. En serio, debería estar agradecido de que Blaine sea tan generoso con su tiempo y su amistad, y dejar de lado sus ideas y expectativas tontas.

Sí, se besaron. ¿Y eso qué? Probablemente fue sólo por los viejos tiempos, para revivir recuerdos agradables. Los dos son solteros, hasta donde sabe Kurt. Unos cuantos besos no tienen por qué significar nada. Incluso si significaban el mundo para Kurt.

Se excusa de la fiesta antes de la medianoche, diciendo que tiene dolor de cabeza y un montón de trabajo para mañana temprano. Blaine se ofrece a encaminarlo hasta el metro, pero Kurt le dice que se quede, no está tan lejos y no hay necesidad de que él se vaya temprano, también.

Y luego se va a su casa y, por primera vez, contento de que Rachel esté fuera tarde otra vez, llora hasta quedarse dormido como un niño solitario e indefenso.

* * *

** CONTENIDO VISUAL:  
**

[Duele ser adulto](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/63407810435)


	12. Terremotos

— ¿Has estado con alguien desde que nos fuimos?

Están sentados en un pequeño Salón de té (1), calentando sus manos en las grandes tazas, cuando Kurt finalmente logra hacer la pregunta que ha estado en su mente desde la fiesta de la semana pasada.

Blaine no encuentra su mirada, revolviendo el azúcar en su Earl Grey (2).

— Sí. —Él responde finalmente, en voz baja.— Con varias personas.

— Oh. —Eso es todo lo que Kurt es capaz de decir. Un sonido extraviado sale de él con nada más que palabras en voz baja. Suena estrangulado.

Blaine finalmente levanta la mirada, con ojos intensos.— Kurt, tienes que entender, pensé que te habías ido.

De alguna manera, esto duele aún más. ¿Lo reemplazó tan rápido? ¿Incluso antes de que Blaine recibiera el mensaje haciéndole saber que estaban vivos?

Blaine parece haberse dado cuenta de la dirección de los pensamientos de Kurt.— No, quiero decir, yo sabía que estabas por ahí en alguna parte. Yo sabía que estabas vivo, pero pasó tanto tiempo desde que escuché de ti. Pensé que te habías ido para siempre, que te habías ido _de mí,_ para nunca volver. Estaba tratando de empezar a _vivir_ _de nuevo,_ _Kurt..._

Kurt asiente, traga a través del dolor que ha alojado firmemente en su garganta.— No, está bien. No me debías nada. Me fui. Yo estaba como muerto, ¿qué se suponía que debías hacer? ¿Esperar para siempre? Me da... Me da gusto que hayas seguido adelante.

— No es así. —Es poco más que un susurro ronco. Las manos de Blaine están aferradas alrededor de la taza.— Y no lo hice. En realidad no.

— ¿Qué? —Se necesita una sorprendente cantidad de esfuerzo para hacer esta pequeña pregunta.

Blaine suspira entrecortadamente.— No te había superado. Y todavía no te supero.

Es como si el mundo se hubiera ralentizado. El corazón de Kurt late en cámara lenta mientras que sólo mira a Blaine con ojos enormes y serios. Sus cejas están completamente arqueadas y hay tensión en su mandíbula. Su mano tiembla alrededor de la taza.

En la profundidad de su confusión, Kurt encuentra su voz.— Entonces... ¿qué significa eso? ¿Para nosotros?

Al parecer, tuvo razón al no permitirse sentir esperanza todavía, porque el rostro de Blaine simplemente _se desmorona_.— Nada. Yo... Kurt, _no puedo._ Lo siento.

— No entiendo.

— Quiero que volvamos a lo que teníamos. _Quiero_ ser capaz de simplemente tomar tu mano y estar contigo, si me dejas. Lo deseo _tan desesperadamente_ , Kurt. Pero estoy aterrado. —La mano de Blaine está apretada con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se ponen blancos. Kurt le quita suavemente la taza para que apriete su mano en su lugar. Los ojos de Blaine están fijos en sus manos unidas, y dice con voz tensa,— Tengo tanto miedo de perderte otra vez. De que desaparezcas un día, o que simplemente decidas que no soy la persona adecuada, y que tenga que morirme de dolor otra vez. Y no creo que pueda hacerlo.

_Oh._

— Blaine. Blaine, mírame. —Kurt espera hasta que los ojos de Blaine se centran en los suyos antes de decir en voz baja, pero con toda la certeza que hay en él,— Te amo.

Ahí está, es desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora está dicho. Y Blaine lo mira en estado de shock.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Esto golpea a Blaine como un puñetazo, estas palabras que había estado esperando escuchar de Kurt un día, de vuelta en lo que parece otra vida. Y ahora está aquí, una confesión real y deliberada, no un murmullo inducido por la fiebre que podría ser cualquier cosa. Este momento debe sentirse perfecto y emocionante, debe vencer cualquier duda que Blaine tenga._

_Pero en cambio, lo único que puede pensar es en una mañana, hace mucho tiempo, cuando casi voló a la escuela,_ s _intiéndose, feliz y lleno de la necesidad abrumadora de finalmente decirle esas palabras a Kurt, sólo para descubrir que ya no habría Kurt nunca más. Que él_ había muerto, que se había suicidado _y ninguna cantidad de lágrimas o gritos hacia la nada, o la negociación con el destino lo podrían traer de vuelta. Ninguna cantidad de amor tampoco._

_Y a pesar de que el milagro sucedió, después de todo -a pesar de que algo hizo traer de vuelta a Kurt- no borra ese recuerdo o ese dolor. Nada puede._

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Y luego Blaine susurra,— Yo también te amo.

Esta no es la manera en la que Kurt imaginó que se lo dirían por primera vez. Se suponía que iba a ser diferente. Pero eso no importa.

Blaine también lo ama.

Salvo que en los ojos de Blaine todavía hay desesperación en vez de alegría, así que Kurt mueve la mano para entrelazar sus dedos, y prometerle,— No voy a dejarte. Ya nunca más.

Duele cuando Blaine aparta su mano suavemente para colocarla de nuevo en torno a su taza. No mira a Kurt cuando habla en voz baja.— ¿Qué pasa si ellos te encuentran un día y tú decides que necesitas huir de nuevo?

— Nosotros no... —Es ridículo, ellos siguen huyendo, pero Blaine no lo deja terminar.

— ¿Qué pasa si vuelven con sus padres y quieren vivir cerca de ellos? ¿O mudarse a Los Ángeles o a alguna parte? ¿Y si te encuentras a alguien y te das cuenta de que lo que teníamos era sólo un tonto romance adolescente? ¿ _Qué pasa si..._ Kurt? —Su rostro está tan lleno de dolor, que el corazón de Kurt duele con las ansias de consolarlo, pero cuando llega a él, Blaine niega con la cabeza.— No puedes estar seguro. Y si simplemente me dejo llevar, y decido ser feliz contigo, y luego te vas... —Ahora hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

Dios, Kurt lo había herido tanto.

La voz de Blaine se rompe cuando dice con aire de resolución,— No puedo.

— Ya no confías en mí. —Darse cuenta de esto duele, pero no sorprende a Kurt, no realmente. Blaine niega con la cabeza.

— Lo siento. Estoy tratando, y quizás algún día voy a estar listo para dar ese paso, pero... no lo sé.

Ellos terminan su té en silencio. No hay nada más que decir, la verdad.

A medida que se separan para ir a casa, Kurt vacila un poco.— ¿Podríamos... no hablar por unos días? Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo.

— ¿Ahora también te estoy perdiendo como amigo? —Hay algo más que tristeza en la voz de Blaine; es la resignación, y Kurt se apresura para tranquilizarlo.

— No , por supuesto que no. Sólo necesito... —¿Morirse de dolor? ¿Acostumbrarse al hecho de que probablemente nunca volverán a estar juntos? ¿Al hecho de que Kurt la cagó tan mal?— ...hacer a un lado mis sueños.

Él está seguro de que puede oír un sollozo ahogado cuando Blaine asiente y se aleja para ir a su dormitorio.

**. . .**

Los siguientes días pasan tranquilamente en el apartamento de Kurt y Rachel. El teléfono no suena. La música está apagado. Sólo el zumbido constante de la máquina de coser llena el loft desde el amanecer hasta ya entrada la noche.

Kurt le dijo a Rachel sobre su conversación con Blaine cuando llegó a casa esa noche, pero también le pidió no hacerlo hablar de ello, todavía no. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y lo dejó ir a la cama -solo, porque eso era lo que él quería. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente después de dar vueltas durante toda la noche, se encontró con un enorme pedazo de pastel de queso en la mesa de la cocina, de su panadería favorita a tres cuadras de distancia.— Todo tuyo, —decía una nota post-it pegada a la caja. Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

Kurt necesita espacio y la soledad en este momento, necesita espacio para respirar y gritar cuando tiene que hacerlo. Está enojado consigo mismo por haber arruinado la cosa más preciosa que ha tenido, con sus padres por obligarlo con sus opciones, con la vida por darle esta mano en particular. Enojado con el mundo, porque es el día de San Valentín y todo está cubierto de estúpidos y pequeños corazones, y todo el día en el trabajo hay parejas felices comportándose de manera tan asquerosamente amorosa, parejas enamoradas a las que tiene que atender, sonriendo forzadamente y dibujando corazones en sus lattes. Y luego están los recuerdos de un día similar hace dos años, que en estos momentos son como puñaladas a su corazón.

Necesita tiempo.

Afortunadamente, el tiempo no es un problema ya que Blaine se mantiene lejos tal como se lo pidió Kurt y Rachel se ha arrojado de nuevo a las audiciones, llena de nueva resolución y confianza fresca gracias al grupo de actuación. Nadie más está ahí para perturbar su duelo y después de cinco días de sentirse roto y en carne viva, llega una mañana, cuando el anhelo de Blaine es más fuerte que la angustia.

De modo que le envía un mensaje de texto a Blaine y se reúnen para tomar café en la noche, y a pesar de que todavía duele verlo, con sus ojos tristes y su cuidadosa sonrisa, esto no mata a Kurt. Ellos no hablan de sus sentimientos. Ellos no tratan de ser algo más que amigos. Pero es suficiente. Tiene que ser. Tomará un tiempo antes de que dejen de pedir perdón por cada palabra medio sugestiva, antes de que la incomodidad pase completamente, pero van a llegar allí. Son demasiado importantes entre sí para permitir que esto los separe.

Sólo que... tal vez las pijamadas no sean una buena idea. Al menos no en la misma cama.

**. . .**

Dos días más tarde, Rachel llega a casa un poco emocionada. Ella ha estado tratando de bajar el tono de su exuberancia últimamente, consciente del estado de ánimo de Kurt, por lo que no viene rebotando y chillando, pero él la conoce. Ella apenas puede contener alguna gran noticia.

— Okay, suéltalo antes de que revientes. ¿Qué pasa?

Esto logra que ella comience a rebotar sobre las puntas de sus pies. Su voz es un poco chillona cuando ella dice,— creo que tengo un papel.

—¿Qué? —Kurt deja de juguetear con la cremallera de la pequeña bolsa que está cosiendo y se levanta para jalar a una Rachel sonriente al sofá.— Oh, Dios mío, ¡eso es maravilloso! Dímelo todo.

— Bueno, no es nada grande. Sólo un personaje de fondo con un puñado de líneas, y no es de Broadway. Pero bueno, es un comienzo. Ya nunca más voy a ser la chica sin experiencia.

El hecho de que ella no tiene ninguna referencia ha sido un obstáculo importante en la mayoría de sus audiciones hasta ahora. Ella no está estudiando para ser actriz ni puede incluir ningún rol en el que ha estado en su currículum vitae. No es que hubiera hecho muchos, o algo significativo, sólo tres producciones de la escuela secundaria, pero al menos el liderazgo en West Side Story podría haber sido algo para demostrar que tiene algo de experiencia. Pero ellos no pueden correr el riesgo de que alguien se ponga en contacto con cualquiera de las escuelas para preguntar acerca de la chica supuestamente muerta que se presentó a la audición. Así que tener un papel real sería una gran mejora.

— ¡Está muy bien, Rachel! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! —Kurt la abraza con fuerza.— ¡Deberíamos celebrar!

— No, —ella lo interrumpe antes de que tenga tiempo de pensar en un restaurante que estaría bien y dentro de su presupuesto.— Vamos a esperar hasta que llegue la confirmación oficial, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero traer mala suerte. Pero... —Ella se libera de su abrazo y hay algo en su sonrisa que hace que Kurt arquee las cejas, de manera suspicaz.

— Okay, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Rachel sonríe dulcemente.— Ya sabes que es mi cumpleaños la semana que viene, ¿no?

— ¿Lo es? Se me olvidó. —Kurt se burla y le golpea con fuerza el hombro juguetonamente. Él se ríe.— Vamos. Claro que lo sé. ¿Y?

Ella respira profundamente y pone ojos de cachorro a manera de prevención. Kurt ya tiene un mal presentimiento.

— Quiero hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños, —dice ella.— Aquí.

**. . .**

No es tan terrible como Kurt esperaba.

Resulta que los amigos de Raquel saben de su situación financiera, por lo que vienen con comida para la fiesta para añadirla a lo que preparó Kurt, iPods con altavoces propios y enormes bibliotecas de música, y una máquina de karaoke. También traen alcohol, señalando que "los niños" no deben beber, y luego mezclan bebidas para ellos de todos modos. A nadie le importa que no hay suficientes muebles para sentarse y todo el mundo acepta que el espacio del dormitorio de Kurt, donde está su máquina de coser y sus diseños, es la única parte del loft que está fuera del límite.

Es un poco estrecho con más de veinte personas en su apartamento -bailando, cantando, hablando y riendo en voz alta, sin un rincón tranquilo a la vista- pero es sorprendentemente soportable con Blaine al lado de Kurt y con Rachel tan feliz que brilla, mezclándose con la multitud. Sus amigos resultan ser de varias edades, el más joven de veinte años, la más grande sobre los cuarenta años, pero todos parecen muy agradables y muy afectuosos con Rachel, tratándola como si fuera la mascota del grupo, felicitándola delante de Kurt por su talento y determinación. Él está contento de verla tan bien querida y aceptada. Se lo merece mucho, y no había tenido la oportunidad de ser apreciada de esta manera durante mucho tiempo.

Kurt sólo la mira hablar con un pequeño grupo de personas que todavía no han oído hablar de su exitosa audición. Ella se ve como un sueño -hermosa en su vestido negro corto con el cabello como una brillante cortina oscura por la espalda. Efervescente en su entusiasta recuerdo de elogios del director después de su audición.

Él se acerca a tiempo para oír,— Mira, yo te dije que les encantarías si dejabas a un lado la actitud de niña inocente, ahora vas a llamar la atención en cualquier momento.

Es una flaca pelirroja de treinta y tantos años la que habla -¿Annie? ¿Allie? Kurt no está seguro- y él le pregunta antes de que Rachel se las arregle para abrir la boca.— ¿Actitud de niña inocente?

La mujer se vuelve hacia él, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de pánico de Rachel que hace que algo se asiente pesado en el estómago de Kurt.— Oh, ya sabes, la bella imagen de la virgen. Nosotros le hemos estado diciendo durante semanas que juegue con su lado sexy, que utilice el cuerpo que Dios le dio. ¿De qué otra forma va a llamar la atención una chica en este negocio? —Su risa es seca y Kurt intenta muy duro mantener su respuesta tranquila.

— Oh, no lo sé, ¿tal vez con talento? —dice alegremente, y eso en realidad hace que la pelirroja ruede los ojos.

— Ustedes niños y sus nociones ingenuas de cómo funciona el mundo. Por supuesto que el talento es importante, pero estamos viviendo en una ciudad que está rebosante de talento. En un mar de aficionados, ella no va a ser contratada sólo por su talento, no hasta que ella tenga algunos logros para mostrar con él. Pero ella tiene su juventud y su belleza y su sexualidad, y eso es una gran ventaja. Sería un pecado no usarlo.

Kurt debe tener una definición diferente de _pecado_ , porque la fealdad de lo que esa mujer está implicando lo hace sentir nauseas, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, Rachel está agarrándolo de la mano.

— Hey, ¿podrías traerme un poco de Coca-Cola de dieta de la nevera, por favor? —Su rostro está ansioso, con ojos suplicantes, y Kurt entiende lo que está pidiendo. _No ahora, no cuando todos mis amigos están aquí. Hablaremos de esto más tarde._

Oh, _por supuesto_ que hablarán, él no va a dejarlo así. Pero está bien, es su cumpleaños, puede esperar.

Kurt le trae la Coca-Cola y se sirve él mismo otra copa -algo fuerte y afrutado en una taza roja. Él no tenía previsto tomar más de lo que ya había bebido antes, pero ahora está esperando que el alcohol lo adormezca y le ayude a detener lo suficiente el temblor interno como para soportar el resto de la noche. Ingiere la bebida rápidamente y para cuando Blaine vuelve de la cocina, donde él ha estado discutiendo el valor de ser una amenaza triple en la búsqueda de un trabajo de actuación, Kurt se siente relativamente tranquilo.

Él no le dice a Blaine sobre su conversación con la mujer de cabello rojo o sobre la reacción de Rachel, que le dijo casi todo lo que no quería saber. Todavía no. Es algo que necesitan hablar solos, él y su hermana.

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas Kurt hace todo lo posible para mezclarse y charlar y reír; ingiere dos brebajes afrutados más y permite incluso que Blaine lo convenza para que se levante de su vieja mesa y cante una versión karaoke de alguna terrible canción pop. En el momento en que todos se van amontonados en cinco taxis que van a repartirlos a sus respectivos barrios, son las dos de la mañana y la cabeza de Kurt está nadando de una manera desagradable, tanto por el alcohol y la perspectiva de la charla que va a tener que tener.

Por un momento, considera pedirle a Blaine que se quede después de todo. Podría utilizar su apoyo y seguramente Blaine como un aspirante a actor sería capaz de decirle a Rachel con la autoridad añadida que lo que ella escuchó fue una mierda. Pero al final, decide no hacerlo -no puede hacer que Blaine pague la tarifa completa del taxi para ir a casa después o arriesgarse a un viaje en la noche mientras está algo borracho. Y una pijamada está fuera de toda cuestión.

No, él puede lidiar con ello a solas.

**. . .**

— No dormí con él, —son las primeras palabras que salen de la boca de Rachel cuando están finalmente solos.— No me mires así, no lo hice.

Ella se ve enrojecida y molesta, y él le cree. Pero el hecho de que ella tiene que asegurárselo, hace que algo caliente estalle en él porque significa que ella _sí hizo algo_ de lo que no está orgullosa.

— Nunca pensé que lo hubieras hecho, —dice en voz baja y luego simplemente la mira, sin saber cómo preguntar.

Oh, cuánto quiere creer que lo único que hizo durante esa última audición o en cualquiera de las anteriores fue encender esa vibra sexy en la que es tan buena cuando lo intenta. Kurt ha estado modificando o cosiendo la mayor parte de su ropa, así que sabe muy bien lo distinta que es su ropa de lo que ella solía usar -faldas cortas y vestidos ceñidos, tops sexies y un montón de negro. Ella puede ser sexy con un parpadeo. Pero su reacción anterior le dice que es más que eso.

— Entonces, ¿qué hiciste para cambiar la...? ¿cómo era? ¿Actitud de niña inocente?

Rachel se encoge de hombros y empieza a recoger los vasos vacíos para tirarlos en una bolsa de basura.— Oh, ya sabes. Actuar audaz, tener más confianza. Trabajar un poco más en las afirmaciones, recordándome a mí misma que soy una mujer adulta, no una colegiala. Mostrar algo de desnudez. Usar tacones y pestañas postizas y pintarme las uñas de las manos y...

— Whoa, espera, da marcha atrás un poco. —Kurt frunce el ceño y ella lo mira desde la cocina.

— ¿Te refieres a las pestañas postizas? Sé que piensas que son de mal gusto, pero...

— No, Rachel. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. —Él hace una mueca ante la forma severa en que sale su voz cuando todo lo que ha pretendido es estar en calma. Lo último que quiere es sonar como su padre.

Ella suspira profundamente y se deja caer en el taburete de la cocina, de pronto irritada.— Cierto, la desnudez. Bueno, ¿y qué? Debo hacer escenas en topless cuando me lo pidan. Les digo que estoy bien con realizar desnudos si es necesario. No es una gran cosa. Tengo un buen cuerpo, es una de los herramientas de la empresa.

Kurt habla antes de pensar, enojado por la forma tan ligera con la que está tratando todo este estallido del dominio de sí misma que él ha estado intentando mantener.— Yo no sabía que ahora audicionabas para _el negocio del porno_. Pero era de imaginar, con todas las salidas nocturnas y la lencería cachonda, los condones escondidos...

Rachel jadea y luego sus ojos se entrecierran.— Dime que _no_ rebuscaste en el cajón de mi ropa interior.

— Estaba poniendo la lavadora. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ya sabes, cuando estás en la conquista del mundo, practicando tu striptease para los directores y revolcándote con extraños al azar.

Sus ojos parpadean peligrosamente; su tono es duro, cruel.— Bueno, tal vez deberías tratar en algún momento. Podría ayudarte a conseguir ese palo en el culo.

Ahora es el momento de Kurt de jadear.— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Rachel ha vuelto a recoger vasos y platos desechables, ahora con movimientos bruscos, furiosa.— Pues tú eres el que se colgó de un tipo que no te quiere. Tal vez deberías dejarte perder un poco, salir y pasar un buen rato. Estamos en Nueva York, por el amor de Dios, ¿sabes cuántos gays calientes y ansiosos veo cada vez que vamos a un club? Si fueras con nosotros de vez en cuando, superarías a Blaine en muy poco tiempo, pero _nooo_ , claro que no, eres demasiado mojigato para siquiera considerar el sexo casual. Pero en lugar de eso, te quedas en casa a deprimirte y a juzgar a otros que tienen más diversión que tú, y no es justo, Kurt.

Él la mira como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. La furia hirviendo en él caliente y peligrosa. ¿Quién _es_ esta chica?

— ¡Estoy tratando de mantenernos a flote! ¿Quién iba a pagar el alquiler y asegurarse de que hay alimentos para comer si yo tuviera que subirme al tren de la diversión que recomiendas? Estaríamos de vuelta en las calles en muy poco tiempo. Así que perdóname si trabajo tan duro para ganarme la vida para los dos. Y sí, te juzgo. ¿Y sabes por qué? —No le importa si sus palabras son hirientes ahora, apuntándola con el dedo para enfatizar cada palabra.— Porque si sigues de esta manera, _nunca_ llegarás a Broadway. El mundo del teatro no es muy grande, Rachel. ¿Crees que nadie sabrá que cubriste el camino a tus primeros papeles, mostrando tus tetas? Vas a terminar como una mediocre actriz desencantada protagonizando espectáculos mediocres, y sé que eres mejor que eso. Pensé que soñaba más grande. Así que sí, te juzgo por venderte de una manera tan barata y por traicionar tus sueños. Siento como si apenas te conociera.

Los ojos de Rachel se llenan de lágrimas y tal vez Kurt debe sentirse mal, pero en cambio, siente una especie de satisfacción vengativa. Tal vez esto le llegue por fin y la haga entrar en razón. Pero luego Rachel pone la cabeza en alto y el rostro duro.

— Nadie dice que tienes que hacerlo. Yo no necesito tu aprobación, Kurt. O tus sacrificios. Y tú no tienes que decirme quién soy, como si tú lo supieras mejor. Porque no es así. Ni siquiera somos familia. —Su voz titubea al final y toma por asalto el baño, cerrando la puerta.

Kurt intenta limpiar un poco más, pero le duele la cabeza y lo mismo ocurre con su corazón. Ellos no pelean así a menudo, pero cuando lo hacen, no se andan con rodeos. Él sabe que los próximos días serán una extraña danza dolorosa de disculpas para tratar de suavizar todo. Ya está mal por algunas de las cosas que dijo, a pesar de que estaba en lo cierto, pero es demasiado tarde para tratar de hablarlo esta noche. Especialmente cuando Rachel sigue echando humo y su única reacción a su golpe en la puerta del baño es un enérgico— Vete.

Ella no sale para cuando Kurt decide ir a la cama, sólo le pasa su cepillo de dientes y sin decir una palabra cierra la puerta de nuevo. Se lava los dientes en el fregadero de la cocina, pensando en el lío al que tendrá que hacerle frente en la mañana y se va a la cama, de alguna manera arreglándoselas para conciliar el sueño a pesar de la turbulencia en su cabeza.

**. . .**

Cuando se despierta, ya pasan de las ocho. Rachel debió andar de puntillas por todo el apartamento antes de irse a trabajar, no queriendo despertarlo y arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento a primera hora de la mañana. Con un profundo suspiro, Kurt sale de la cama y va a la cocina, con la esperanza de encontrar una taza limpia para su café antes de ocuparse del resto de los escombros de la fiesta.

Excepto que no hay escombros en absoluto.

Toda la basura ha sido recogida y sacada, los platos lavados, el suelo barrido y fregado, y en el mostrador de la cocina limpia hay una solitaria hoja de papel.

_Kurt,_

_Ya no voy a agobiarte por más tiempo. Me mudo con mi novio (antes de preguntar: no, aún no lo conoces, y no, probablemente no lo aprobarías). Espero seas capaz de disfrutar un poco más sin el peso de mí y de mis formas defectuosas sobre tus hombros._

_Cuídate,_

_R._

* * *

**(1) Un salón de té es un establecimiento en el que sirven sobre todo té y otras bebidas ligeras. Aunque su función es muy variable dependiendo de la cultura, a menudo sirven como centros de interacción social.**

**(2) El **té Earl Grey** tradicionalmente es una mezcla de té negro aromatizado con aceite de bergamota. Sin embargo, hoy en día el término se aplica en general a cualquier mezcla de té aromatizada con bergamota.**

* * *

**CONTENIDO VISUAL:**  


**[Te Amo](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/63591393928)  
**

[ **Audiciones** ](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/63591381499)


	13. El Polvo Se Asienta

La primera reacción de Kurt es el pánico. Él quiere correr a la panadería, encontrar a Rachel, sacudirla y obligarla a volver a casa inmediatamente después de su turno. Pero la adrenalina que su nota causó se va para el momento en que está vestido, y se hunde en el sillón para pensar.

Al final, decide llamarla en su lugar. Aprieta #1 de su marcación rápida y espera. Y espera. Ella no contesta.

Él decide darle unos minutos y volver a intentarlo, pero el mensaje de texto viene primero.

 **Rachel:** _No lo hagas. Claramente necesitamos tiempo lejos el uno del otro._

Kurt hace una mueca y responde.

 **Kurt:** _¿Podemos hablar antes de tomar decisiones precipitadas? Estoy preocupado por ti._

Sin embargo está claro que no es lo correcto para decir, porque casi puede oír la explosión en su próximo mensaje.

 **Rachel:** _Estoy bien, deja de tratarme como a un bebé. Soy una persona adulta y estoy lista para estar por mi cuenta._

 _No estás lista,_ él quiere decirle, pero se detiene. No hay necesidad de hacer el conflicto entre ellos más profundo. En su lugar tipea.

 **Kurt:** _Ok. Si estás segura. Cuídate, ¿lo harás?_

La respuesta llega diez minutos más tarde, cuando empieza a sospechar que es el final de la conversación.

 **Rachel:** _Te llamaré._

Lo que quiere decir _No me llames hasta entonces,_ por supuesto. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a respetar eso cuando él no sabe dónde está, cómo está, o si está a salvo? Él debe ir a hablar con ella, convencerla de que esto es una tontería. Pero... tal vez pueda darle unos días en primer lugar, dejar que el enojo se desvanezca un poco.

Con un peso en el corazón, Kurt se lanza a trabajar. La perspectiva de volver a casa después de su turno esta noche es sombría, pero no tiene otro lugar a dónde ir. Blaine tiene un grupo de estudio hasta tarde y a pesar de vivir en Nueva York durante más de ocho meses, Kurt aún no tiene ningún lugar al que pueda llamar suyo. Ahí está el apartamento y la cafetería, y eso es todo.

¡Qué desperdicio en esta vasta y fascinante ciudad! Tal vez Rachel estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez él tiene que salir y encontrar sus propios amigos y lugares, hacer nuevos recuerdos. Tal vez estar tan centrado sólo en el trabajo y en Blaine _es_ un poco triste.

Tal vez él haga algo al respecto.

Pero no hoy.

**. . .**

Cuando Kurt llega a casa esa noche, el espacio de Rachel todavía está vacío, su ropa, cosméticos y baratijas se han ido, la cama sigue bien hecha. Da una mirada y rápidamente cierra las cortinas. Él no quiere verlo tan vacío cada vez que mire en esa dirección. Va a ser bastante difícil vivir aquí solo, en el apartamento que parece más grande que nunca.

Cuando se vuelve para ir a la cocina y ahogar sus penas en una taza de té, vislumbra algo brillante en el suelo y se inclina para recogerlo. Es la cinta roja para el cabello de Rachel con pequeños corazones blancos. Él la hizo para ella hace más de un año, antes de llegar a Nueva York, porque a ella le encantó la tela y tenía tan pocas cosas bonitas en su vida en ese momento. Ella la ha estado usando desde entonces -sobre todo en casa últimamente, para mantener su cabello fuera de su cara. Debe haberla dejado caer mientras empacaba esta mañana, y Kurt pasa una cantidad vergonzosa de tiempo de pie allí con la tela de colores en sus manos, paralizado por el repentino dolor abrumador.

Este es el fin de una era. El último e irrevocable final de su infancia. Todo lo que los ha ligado a su pasado se ha ido, lo último de ello, que es su único vínculo. Rachel lo dijo anoche.

_Ni siquiera somos familia._

Pero lo son. Tal vez no de sangre o por ley, pero casi diez años de compartir todo -su tiempo, su espacio, sus pensamientos y emociones y la intimidad- los hizo más cercanos de lo que la mayoría de los hermanos reales consiguen alguna vez. Desde el día en que se mudaron a la casa del Puerto, no han pasado un día apartados el uno del otro, y el camino infernal que empezaron juntos sólo sirvió para acercarlos más cuando lucharon a través de cada día, ya que sólo se tenían mutuamente para apoyarse.

 _Son_ familia. Ellos siempre van a ser familia, aunque Rachel quiera reconocerlo o no.

**. . .**

Se supone que su cama es un alivio -acostarse temprano para tratar de escapar en un sueño si no puede encontrar la paz en cualquier otro lugar. Mañana va a ser más fácil.

Pero el sueño no viene.

Dos horas después, todavía está mirando los faros pasar reflejados en el techo, cuando suena su teléfono y él sabe que es Blaine sin siquiera mirar. Realmente no se siente con ganas de hablar, agobiado por la angustia y la culpa que le han hecho girar en un capullo sofocante. Pero él siente que estar acostado solo en la oscuridad es incluso peor, así que toma el teléfono.

— Hola.

— Kurt. ¿Está todo bien? No he sabido nada de ti en todo el día; ni siquiera has respondido a mis mensajes de texto... me preocupé.

Él suena preocupado. Kurt respira de forma inestable.— Rachel se ha ido. —Sale indefenso, roto, la primera vez que lo ha dicho en voz alta, y él oye un jadeo en el otro extremo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que _se ha ido?_

— Ella se fue de la casa. —Él se queja de su lado, el teléfono pegado entre la oreja y la almohada.— Hemos peleado y ella se fue.

— ¿Adónde se fue? —Blaine todavía suena preocupado, pero su voz también está en calma, lo que se siente como un bálsamo sobre los nervios de Kurt, rotos después de horas de girar fuera de control.

— Se fue a vivir con su novio. ¿Sabías que tiene novio?

— Huh. No. Pero eso es bueno, —dice Blaine. Antes de que Kurt tenga tiempo para protestar, añade,— Quiero decir, si ella decidió mudarse, es bueno que tenía un lugar a donde ir, ¿no?

Kurt murmura en lo que no es del todo un asentimiento, y luego pregunta Blaine cuidadosamente,— ¿Por qué pelearon?

— Yo... —Lo que se sentía como razones válidas e importantes hace menos de veinticuatro horas, ahora parecen poco sólidas, y sin importancia.— Le dije que yo desaprobaba algunas de sus opciones. En lo que a su estilo de vida y su carrera se refiere.

— Uh-oh. Eso no pudo haber ido bien. —Kurt puede oír el susurro de las sábanas de Blaine en el otro lado de la ciudad, tan lejos.— ¿Quieres platicarme de eso?

Resulta que lo hace. Derrama todo en una ola rápida mientras Blaine escucha, murmurando en voz baja como contestación de vez en cuando, pero por lo demás silencioso. Kurt le dice acerca de la confesión de Rachel después de Año Nuevo, de las discotecas y fiestas y los revolcones asumidos, de las audiciones y su enfoque irreflexivo a la desnudez y la sexualidad. Tal vez no debería compartir los asuntos privados de Rachel así, pero tiene que hablar de ello o va a estallar.

Se siente agotado cuando termina de hablar, ya sin la certeza de que no estaba equivocado del todo, o si tenía derecho a juzgarla de esa manera.

— Puedo ver por qué te enfrentaste a ella. —Blaine suena reflexivo a través del teléfono.

— ¿Sí? —Es una bendición, la validación. Así que no era totalmente descabellado después de todo.

— Si. —Hay una pausa, y luego Blaine agrega,— Pero también entiendo su postura. Demasiado bien. —Él suena tranquilo, templado, y de repente, Kurt entiende.

— ¿Has hecho alguna vez...? —Él no está seguro de cómo poner fin a esa pregunta, pero Blaine sabe lo que quiere decir.

— Lo hice, —murmura, luego se aclara la garganta.— Lo intenté, ir de fiesta y salir en citas y... _mucho más,_ pero no funcionó para mí. Tuve un ancla para que yo no me perdiera en esas distracciones. No es tan divertido cuando tu corazón sabe lo que realmente quiere. No hay revolcones que puedan satisfacer esa necesidad.

La respiración se atora en la garganta de Kurt. Es demasiado encima de todas las otras emociones del día, y ya no puede evitar que las lágrimas se derramen. Blaine se da cuenta al instante.

— Mierda, lo siento, no debí... _Lo siento, Kurt._ —Sin embargo no ayuda ahora que la presa se rompió. Kurt no puede respirar completamente a través de las lágrimas para responder en absoluto, y él puede oír la angustia en la voz de Blaine.— ¿Quieres que vaya? Puedo ir, ahora mismo. Sólo dame media hora, tal vez un poco más, voy a tomar un taxi y estaré ahí.

— No. No podemos, —Kurt gestiona.— Nada de dormir juntos.

— Sé que dijimos eso, pero esto es diferente. Y yo no tengo que dormir contigo. Voy a dormir en la cama de Rachel. O en el sofá de la tortura. —Kurt se ríe entre lágrimas, pero éstas siguen cayendo, y Blaine suena aún más frenético.— O puedo no dormir nada, sólo voy a estar allí. Sea lo que sea que necesites. —Kurt puede oír el crujir de las sábanas más fuerte del otro lado, más apresurado ahora, acompañado por el estruendo de los cajones.— Quiero estar ahí para ti, Kurt. Sólo voy a vestirme y tomo un taxi, ¿de acuerdo?

— No, no, —Kurt se fuerza en contra de todos los instintos en su cuerpo, y los sonidos en la habitación de Blaine hacen una pausa.— Voy a estar bien. Es tarde y tienes clases en la mañana...

— No me importa, tú eres más importante para mí que las clases. Hablo en serio, Kurt.

Oh, ¡qué fácil sería decir _Sí, por favor, te necesito,_ y pronto encontrarse en los brazos de Blaine! El lugar más seguro en la Tierra para él. Pero ese es el problema: Kurt sabe que no sería capaz de dejarlo ir una vez que esté allí. Ellos dormirían juntos de nuevo, y en el apartamento vacío, con las emociones corriendo alto, quién sabe lo que podrían terminar haciendo -lo que _él_ podía terminar pidiéndole a Blaine que hiciera. Sólo dolería más en la mañana.

Así que en su lugar, dice,— Gracias. Eres el mejor amigo que se puede pedir. Pero en serio, voy a estar bien esta noche. ¿Pero podemos vernos mañana, ir a algún lugar después de mi turno?

Blaine suena casi decepcionado.— Por supuesto, yo te recojo. Pero ¿estás seguro...?

— Sí. —Kurt solloza y se seca los ojos con la manga demasiado larga de su camiseta tipo henley, moviéndose para colocarse con mayor comodidad en la parte seca de la almohada.— ¿Podrías hablarme un poco más?

La voz de Blaine siempre ha sido un alivio para Kurt -no importa lo que está hablando realmente. Sólo escuchar el timbre cálido de su voz lo tranquiliza como una promesa de paz y seguridad. Kurt cierra los ojos y sólo escucha el monólogo silencioso acerca de los estudiantes de piano de Blaine y de las nuevas canciones en las que está trabajando, y la película que vio.

Lo siguiente que Kurt sabe, es que se despierta por la mañana con el teléfono aún presionado contra su oreja.

**. . .**

El plan de darle a Rachel una visita sorpresa en la panadería se va por la borda cuando ella le envía un mensaje a Kurt al día siguiente, pidiéndole que le diera un poco de espacio y que no fuera a verla por ahora. No es como si él pudiera negarse -es un adulto, después de todo- pero él le hace prometer que le enviará mensajes de texto cada pocos días para hacerle saber que está bien. Aparte de eso, sólo puede dejarla ir y esperar que no se lastime.

Tratando de no preocuparse y dejar que Rachel construya su vida lejos de él va en contra de todos sus instintos de protección arraigados en Kurt en el Puerto.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Kurt se convierte en un invitado en su propio apartamento. Él aún duerme ahí, por supuesto, y cose cada mañana hasta que es hora de salir para el trabajo -es la noche lo que no puede soportar. El silencio y el vacío del loft que era su primer verdadero hogar lejos de casa es difícil de soportar. Así que él se escapa y no regresa hasta que está lo suficientemente cansado como para caer en la cama y entrar en un sueño profundo, sin soñar.

Para pasar el tiempo, a veces toma más horas en la cafetería, a pesar de que en realidad no las necesita -su costura paga lo suficiente en estos días para compensar la pérdida del sueldo de Rachel. Además, gasta menos ahora que está solo de todos modos. Pero esto demuestra que es una buena distracción, y a veces, después del cierre, se va a tomar unas copas con sus compañeros de trabajo. Después de todo este tiempo, él está realmente dándose un momento para tratar de llegar a conocerlos. Cada uno de ellos tiene una historia, se da cuenta cuando Kurt se abre a escucharlos. Lo que es más sorprendente para él, todos están bien con que él no hable mucho acerca de sí mismo, y están abiertos a aceptarlo como es.

A veces Kurt pasa las noches con Blaine. Ninguno de los dos se siente como para hacer un recorrido por la ciudad, ambos cansados del invierno y a la espera de la primavera. Por lo general, sólo se sientan en el dormitorio de Blaine, ahora solitario después de que su compañero de piso simplemente empacó sus cosas y dejó la universidad un día de Enero, y ven películas en la computadora portátil de Blaine. Después de años de privaciones, Kurt descubre que él puede estar tan concentrado en lo que está viendo que incluso la presencia de Blaine a unos centímetros de distancia no lo distraen. Así que deja que Blaine escoja de la lista de un kilómetro de largo de las películas que Kurt "absolutamente tiene que ver", y luego se sientan uno junto al otro en la cama -a veces compartiendo una manta si hace frío, o comiendo palomitas de maíz- y miran en silencio.

Y luego hablan. No durante las películas, pero Kurt puede ver la forma en que Blaine mira a veces su cara en lugar de la pantalla, esperando las reacciones de algunos de sus momentos favoritos. Así que guarda sus pensamientos y preguntas y opiniones, y hablan después -libremente, con pasión, concordando y discrepando, y acordando estar en desacuerdo, a veces girando en temas más generales que las películas traen, a menudo encontrándose tan involucrados en la conversación que es la alarma de Kurt la que tiene que recordarle que son más de las once y que tiene que irse.

Algunas veces las chicas de segundo año del final del pasillo se unen a ellos durante estas noches de cine y la discusión se pone aún más interesante con sus aportaciones. Además, todos ellos pueden apreciar la belleza masculina, lo que lleva a algunas bromas divertidas y muchas risas. Kurt definitivamente disfruta de estas tardes. Más de una vez, Blaine sugiere que puede quedarse a pasar la noche, con el argumento de que la otra cama está vacía, pero Kurt nunca lo hace. Sería demasiado fácil hacer tambalear el equilibrio que han encontrado, la fácil amistad sin luchar por más, y él no puede correr ese riesgo, no cuando él necesita de Blaine ahora más que nunca.

Después de cada noche como esta, Kurt sale de los dormitorios sintiéndose vivo, muy consciente de lo mucho que ha echado de menos tener reales y profundas conexiones con la gente, e inteligentes y atractivas conversaciones sobre más que las cosas de todos los días. Se siente mentalmente estimulado, sacudido fuera del estancamiento de centrarse sólo en la supervivencia durante tanto tiempo.

Y si simplemente ver y discutir películas con Blaine y sus amigos pueden hacer tanto, ¿qué se sentiría estudiar realmente? De repente, el anhelo medio olvidado está de vuelta con toda su fuerza, y Kurt comienza a pensar en maneras de poder continuar con su educación. Él quiere terminar la secundaria e ir a la universidad, si puede -tal vez estudiar algo relacionado con la moda- y él sabe que hay un centenar de obstáculos, desde su supuesta _condición de muertos,_ hasta los registros escolares y el dinero, pero tiene que haber una manera. Y está suficientemente determinado a encontrarlo. Tal vez no ahora, pero espera para Septiembre ya tener algo planeado. Lo está haciendo muy bien, pero quiere más de la vida que trabajar en una cafetería y la costura de lado. Él es capaz de más, y tiene que tratar.

Marzo trae viento cálido y los primeros signos de la primavera. Poco a poco, a Kurt le resulta más fácil acostumbrarse al mundo en el que Rachel ya no está. Todavía le duele, la forma en que llegó a ser su separación, pero cuando ella le llama después de dos semanas de silencio y mensajes de texto esporádicos, su voz es brillante y burbujeante, y Kurt descansa más fácil. No consiguió el papel después de todo, se entera, y ella todavía está audicionando, pero no importa -la vida es maravillosa, ella es feliz y ya no se enoja con él. Hablan más regularmente después de eso, llamándose el uno al otro cada pocos días, y a pesar de que pasan dos semanas más y no logran encontrarse, Kurt al menos sabe que ella está a salvo y feliz.

Y luego, en la tercera semana de Marzo, Elias -el barista griego de Starbucks- le pide a Kurt una cita.

**. . .**

— Creo que deberías salir con él. —Blaine está escribiendo algo en su computadora portátil, sus dedos vuelan sobre el teclado y los ojos se centran en la pantalla.

— Pero tú dijiste que... —Kurt no puede evitar lo pequeño que suena, lo lastimoso y herido, y él ni siquiera puede llegar a terminar el pensamiento, _me amabas_ atrapado en su garganta apretada. Blaine finalmente lo mira.

— Lo sé, —dice, con las cejas arqueadas y la expresión de dolor.— Yo sé lo que dije. Pero no puedo darte lo que te mereces, así que es justo que no me interponga en el camino de tu felicidad con otra persona.

 _No quiero a nadie más, te quiero a ti_ , es lo que Kurt quiere decir, pero él lo sabe. No puede tener lo que quiere, y por lo menos debe tratar de seguir adelante. Y Elías es agradable y divertido, y se parece un poco a Blaine -bajo, con el cabello negro rizado y ojos marrones amables, y tal vez si Kurt intenta lo suficiente, puede sentir algo por él.

Él se odia a sí mismo por ese pensamiento.

No, él sólo tiene que ir sin expectativas y pasar un buen rato, y no va a tratar de sentir lo que no está ahí. A menos que haya algo ahí. Aunque lo duda mucho.

El estado de ánimo es amargo después de eso. Miran otra película de superhéroes, pero Kurt se encuentra distraído y mirando a Blaine constantemente, ni una sola vez lo mira de regreso. Permanecen en silencio cuando termina la película. Blaine dice que tiene dolor de cabeza, y Kurt finge creerle, pero cuando él toma su bolsa para ir a casa, no puede dejar de preguntarse qué harán con su amistad cuando, inevitablemente, comiencen a salir con otras personas.

Bueno, él está a punto de saberlo.

Son pasadas de las once cuando Kurt llega a su edificio. Las lámparas en la parte superior de la escalera se rompieron de nuevo, por lo que enciende la pantalla de su teléfono para encontrar las llaves mientras corre por las escaleras, y es sólo gracias a esta poca iluminación que no tropieza con la pequeña figura acurrucada en el último escalón de su puerta.

Con el corazón desbocado, levanta el teléfono para ver a la visita sorpresa -sin duda es alguna persona sin hogar en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche. Le ha pasado un par de veces antes; el edificio no tiene un portero y es bastante fácil escabullirse.

En lugar de ello, él ve una vieja mochila familiar, el cabello oscuro en una trenza suelta y los grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas de su hermana.

* * *

**Contenido Visual  
**

[Ni siquiera somos familia](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/64057765623)


	14. Réplicas

— ¡Rachel! —Kurt está de rodillas en un santiamén, agarrándole las manos heladas.— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué no entraste, por amor de Dios?

Ella solloza, nuevas lágrimas fluyen por sus mejillas.— No estaba segura si podía. No quería asustarte, y además... ya no es mi casa, no puedo sólo...

— No seas ridícula, siempre será tu casa, —Kurt la interrumpe.— Ven.

Se pone de pie, tirando de ella con él. Se deja llevar con facilidad, y un momento después están en la iluminada sala de estar y Kurt puede mirarla correctamente.

Ella se ve cansada y afectada, con los ojos hinchados, rojos y los labios agrietados. Su hombro derecho está cediendo bajo el peso de la mochila y Kurt se la quita. Ella sonríe débilmente hacia él, pero sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

— Hey. Vamos Rach, ¿qué pasa? —Un suave tirón y ella está cayendo en sus brazos, llorando en su hombro.

— Lo siento, Kurt. Lo siento mucho. Tenías razón y debí haberte escuchado, lo siento.

Eso lo sacude, el miedo se dispara a través de su pecho.— Oh, Dios mío, ¿estás bien? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

Ella niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de llorar.— No, estoy bien, te lo prometo. Estoy bien.

Ella _no se ve bien,_ pero no parece herida físicamente, y sonríe débilmente a través de sus lágrimas cuando él la mira con ansiedad. La abraza con más fuerza y le acaricia la espalda.

— Está bien, vamos, te estás congelando, déjame preparar un poco de té y podrás decirme lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella solloza y se aparta, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Para el momento en que han colgado sus abrigos y se han refrescado, Rachel está notablemente más tranquila. Se posa en el banco de la cocina, mientras que Kurt comienza a hacer el té, y respira profundamente.

— Brody me echó, —dice con seriedad.

Kurt frunce el ceño.— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Porque al parecer estaba sofocando su estilo de vida artístico. —Su voz es vacilante y Kurt piensa que va a llorar de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso comienza a reír, a pesar de que sus ojos están llorosos. Suena un poco maníaca, y no importa lo preocupado que está, Kurt no puede dejar de resoplar ligeramente también. Si ella puede reírse de eso, va a estar bien.

— _¿Qué?_ ¿Qué significa eso?

— Básicamente, yo sólo esperaba que él no durmiera con nadie más.

La mandíbula de Kurt cae.— Es una broma.

Con el labio inferior temblándole, se encoge de hombros, pero luego fuerza una sonrisa.— Oh, y le pedí que no anduviera desnudo todo el día.

Eso hace que Kurt ría de nuevo, tan repentinamente que casi derrama el té que está llevando a la mesa, apenas capaz de colocarlo a tiempo.— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Rachel!

— ¿Qué? ¡Era una distracción! —Ella se ríe.— ¿Cómo se supone que iba a tratar de estar lista para mis audiciones con todo ese ardiente...? —Kurt se tapa los oídos, mortificado.

— ¡Demasiada información! Demasiada información, muchas gracias.

Eso la hace estallar y los dos ríen por un buen rato y sí, es histérico y más que un poco desquiciado, pero esto es algo familiar. Reírse de cara a las dificultades siempre ha sido un viejo y probado mecanismo de supervivencia para ambos. Reír significaba que era algo manejable. Era cuando no podían reír que significaba un verdadero problema.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, el ataque de hilaridad pasa y Kurt suspira temblorosamente, limpiándose los ojos.

— No, en serio, ¿qué pasó? Pensé que eras feliz. _Me dijiste_ que eras feliz, apenas ayer.

La velocidad con la que las lágrimas de risa en los ojos de Rachel se convierten en un diluvio de lágrimas de verdad es sorprendente.— Mentí. Me sentí miserable todo este mes. Te he echado de menos, y... todo. Brody me dejó vivir ahí, pero no estaba emocionado al respecto. Siempre había gente, de fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche casi todos los días, o salía y sólo a veces me llevaba con él, y yo... me dije a mí misma que iba a mejorar. Sólo que no lo hizo.

Kurt niega con la cabeza, aturdido.— ¿Por qué no viniste a casa?

— ¿Después de la espectacular salida que hice? Vamos, ¿cómo podría simplemente regresar? —solloza.— Además, yo no iba a ser capaz de demostrar que estabas equivocado si volvía, ¿o sí? Mostrarte lo adulta y autosuficiente que soy. —Ella resopla con amargura.— Sí, bueno, noticia de última hora. No lo soy.

Kurt le toma la mano sobre la mesa.— Oh, cariño...

— Y también tenías razón acerca de las audiciones. La semana pasada este tipo ni siquiera me dejó terminar una canción, él sólo dijo que podía tener el papel si le mostraba lo bien que actuaba _en otras áreas._ —La mandíbula de Kurt cae, y ella se encoge de hombros.— Sin embargo, eso puede ser lo que Brody ha estado haciendo. Solía trabajar en ese teatro y dijo que me recomendaría con la directora de reparto.

— Oh, Dios mío, Rach...

— Y luego la última noche esta mujer vino -te lo juro, Kurt, debe haber tenido por lo menos cuarenta- y estaba encima de él desde el momento en que abrió la puerta y cuando traté de ponerla en su sitio, porque ella claramente no se daba cuenta de que ya no era un hombre soltero, ella sólo... —se le quiebra la voz y una nueva oleada de lágrimas fluye.— Ella se rió de mí. Me dijo que era linda, pero que debía volver a jugar con las muñecas Barbie y dejar que los adultos hicieran lo suyo. Y Brody... Brody... —Su barbilla tiembla ahora como sólo lo hace cuando está muy molesta.— Me gritó por tratar de controlar su vida.

Un mal presentimiento empieza a roer el cerebro de Kurt.— Rachel... —pregunta con cuidado.— ¿Cuántos años tiene Brody?

— ¿Qué? —Ella lo mira, confundida.— Veintisiete.

De acuerdo, entonces por lo menos no es un pervertido de mediana edad.

— Como sea, se fueron juntos a su casa, creo. Y Brody no volvió a casa por la noche, y fue simplemente... demasiado. Por la mañana recogí mis cosas y me fui. —Ella suspira profundamente.— Parece que es mi modus operandi, ¿eh?

— ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? —Kurt pregunta mientras ella toma un sorbo de su té.

— En la panadería, y luego caminando por ahí, más que nada. Simplemente, pensando y tratando de reunir el coraje para venir a pedirte disculpas. Sólo vine aquí después de las diez, cuando hacía demasiado frío para estar afuera, pero no estabas en casa.

— Estaba en la de Blaine, —él dice.— Aún así, deberías haberme llamado. O simplemente entrado, tonta.

Se muerde el labio.— ¿Quieres decir que puedo volver? —Suena tan insegura y vulnerable que a Kurt le duele el corazón.

— Por supuesto que puedes, ¿honestamente tenías alguna duda? —Rueda los ojos.

— Bueno, te dije algunas cosas terribles esa noche, creía... —Su voz se está rompiendo de nuevo.— Y lo siento, Kurt. Yo no quise decir eso, estaba tan enojada y quería hacerte daño.

Kurt se encoge de hombros.— Está bien. No fuiste la única que dijo cosas hirientes esa noche.

Ella niega con la cabeza.— No, pero estabas preocupado por mí, no lo estabas diciendo por despecho, mientras que yo... la verdad es que... te envidio. A Blaine y a ti, con su amor y su certeza...

Kurt se le queda mirando, atónito.— Sí, puedo ver cómo nuestra relación en tan mal estado y las ocasiones desperdiciadas son cosas para envidiar, —se burla, pero ella sólo rechaza sus palabras.

— Se darán cuenta con el tiempo. Ustedes dos están demasiado enamorados para dejarlo ir. Y eso no es algo que mucha gente encuentra tan joven. O nunca, —agrega con nostalgia, y Kurt tiene que rodar los ojos de nuevo.

— Oh, cómo he extrañado tus dramáticos modos! Estoy seguro que las largas décadas de soledad te han marcado profundamente, pero no pierdas la esperanza, mi bella dama. —Esto es suficiente para que Rachel resople y apachurre su mano, y Kurt le sonríe: misión cumplida.

— Cállate, estoy recién salida de una mala ruptura, tengo permitido estar deprimida.

— Um, ¿de verdad rompiste con él antes de irte? —Kurt levanta una ceja.

— Yo... ¿le dejé una nota?

— Por supuesto. —Él sonríe, y ella le enseña la lengua. Es casi como si el último mes no hubiera pasado.

**. . .**

La cita con Elias es agradable. No hay chispas en el aire o mariposas en el estómago de Kurt, es simplemente agradable, pero eso es más de lo que esperaba. Ellos van a un pequeño restaurante que Elías afirma es el mejor lugar griego en todo Nueva York. Él ya conoce a todo el mundo por su nombre ahí y lo tratan, y por extensión a Kurt, como de la familia, trayéndoles vino de la casa y velas cuando se enteran de que están en una cita, y preparan platillos especiales para ellos que no están en el menú. Es la primera vez que Kurt come griego y le encanta.

Empiezan a hablar de comida, pero pronto se dan cuenta que comparten una pasión por hornear y cocinar, y la experiencia de tener hermanas a las que no les gusta. Esto conduce a una discusión sobre los roles de género estereotipados y Elias le dice a Kurt que crecer siendo gay en una pequeña ciudad griega es una experiencia sorprendentemente no traumática. Cuando Kurt no responde con su propia historia, Elias no presiona para ello, cambia simplemente de tema sin problemas. La conversación es fácil y ligera, el ambiente relajado, y cuando Elias se inclina para darle un beso de buenas noches, Kurt no se aleja.

No es nada como besar a Blaine, pero es mucho más que nada y Kurt se deja llevar, y responde, y luego aceptan reunirse de nuevo, porque ¿por qué no?

Fue agradable, después de todo.

Eso es lo que le dice a Blaine también, cuando le pregunta cómo le fue en la cita:— Fue agradable. —Él sólo consigue un gesto de reconocimiento en respuesta, y ese es el final de la conversación, pero el estado de ánimo es sombrío por el resto de la noche, y Kurt deja los dormitorios con una sensación desagradable, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Cosa que no hizo.

¿No le dijo Blaine que debía salir con otras personas?

La segunda cita es en un hermoso día soleado de primavera. Elias le trae flores y se toman de las manos mientras caminan por Central Park, y se detienen para comer hot-dogs. Terminan yendo al cine a ver algo de comedia romántica que ninguno de ellos realmente ve porque están demasiado ocupados besuqueándose en la última fila del cine casi vacío. Kurt va a casa sintiéndose mareado y joven, un poco borracho con la experiencia absolutamente adolescente y realmente emocionado por la tercera cita.

Blaine no le pregunta cómo le fue esta vez. De hecho, Blaine apenas le pregunta acerca de cualquier cosa, porque está con los preparativos para el musical de primavera de la escuela de manera tan completa que uno podría pensar que tiene el papel principal y no un papel de apoyo relativamente pequeño.

La tercera vez que Kurt sale con Elias, en realidad no van a ninguna parte. Es una noche de sábado y Kurt le ha dicho Rachel que hay una clara posibilidad de que no vuelva a casa hasta la mañana siguiente. En el pequeño apartamento de Brooklyn comen la cena que Elias hizo, y luego prueban el sabor del postre de mousse de chocolate de los labios del otro. No hay prisa y no hay presión, y Kurt se siente cómodo con el lugar a donde se dirigen las cosas -bien hasta el momento en que de pronto no lo es.

Está fuera del sofá en un santiamén, torpemente tratando de sujetarse el pantalón, y sus mejillas deben estar en un brillante color rosa a juzgar por lo calientes que se sienten. Elias lo mira fijamente, estupefacto, con los labios entreabiertos y muy rojos. Esos labios que apenas murmuraban en su oído lo mucho que le encantaría chupar el miembro de Kurt.

Pero la incomprensión en el rostro de Elias pasa rápidamente, reemplazada por un amable ceño fruncido.

— Oh. ¿Fue demasiado pronto? Lo siento, Kurt, yo no sabía. ¿Estás... es esta la primera vez que tú...?

Kurt probablemente lo encontraría adorable, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, estos intentos de ser delicado sobre un tema sensible por su bien, pero ahora mismo, no podría importarle menos. Ni siquiera se molesta en decirle a Elías que _no es virgen_ -está demasiado ansioso por irse ahora, sintiéndose avergonzado y extrañamente sucio. Él nunca se había sentido así en sus encuentros sexuales anteriores, no importa lo lejos que había ido con Blaine.

Le dice a Elías que lo verá en el trabajo el lunes, disculpándose por arruinar el estado de ánimo y huye de ahí sin tanto como un beso de buenas noches.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Encontrar a Rachel en el suelo, jadeando y cubierta de sudor, haciendo abdominales, no es algo que Blaine esperaba cuando tocó y entró al apartamento de Kurt y Rachel. Finalmente hizo tiempo para visitarlos después de dos semanas de fingir -sobre todo a sí mismo- que estaba demasiado ocupado para ver a Kurt (y su nueva horrible felicidad con alguien que no era Blaine), y ahora que está aquí, siente como si debiera disculparse. Pero sobre todo, está emocionado de pasar una noche con los dos. Él los ha echado de menos._

_Pero Kurt no está allí, se hace evidente cuando Blaine explora el espacio abierto del apartamento._

_— Él dijo que vendrá a casa una hora más tarde esta noche, —Rachel dice con los dientes apretados, tratando de forzar a sus temblorosos músculos en un abdominal más.— Creo que él quería un poco de tiempo con Elías después del trabajo. —Ella termina en un gemido y se deja caer en el suelo, respirando pesadamente._

_El globo de la anticipación en el pecho de Blaine se desinfla. Elias. Por supuesto._

_Blaine trata de sonreír de todos modos, a pesar de que se siente como un gesto doloroso.— Oh._

_— Pero hey, está bien, podemos ponernos al día hasta que esté de vuelta. No te he visto en mucho tiempo. Ya he terminado con mi entrenamiento ahora, sólo necesito arrastrarme a la ducha. —Se pone de rodillas con un gemido.— Okay, estaré de vuelta en cinco minutos, siéntete como en casa._

_Tarda cerca de veinte minutos, pero cuando sale del baño, Blaine tiene que suprimir una urgencia juvenil de silbar. Ella se ve rosa y suave por el vapor, con su cabello brillante en una trenza suelta y algún tipo de cosa-vestido-túnica negra semitransparente cayendo hasta la mitad de sus muslos desnudos, sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Como el hecho de que no está usando un sostén. Cuando ella se acerca y se sienta a su lado en el sofá, Blaine atrapa un olor de algo cálido y dulce, con notas de vainilla. Le sienta bien._

_— Te ves adorable, —dice él porque es cierto y porque es un caballero, y ella sonríe dulcemente._

_— Oh, gracias. Tú también te ves muy guapo._

_Blaine está a punto de responder cuando ella se inclina y simplemente... lo besa. Está tan sorprendido que no reacciona en un primer momento, sólo permaneciendo allí con sus labios abiertos durante unos segundos mientras ella profundiza el beso, y es el roce de la lengua de Rachel por su labio superior lo que lo aleja._

_— Rachel, ¿qué estás...?_

_— Shh, —susurra ella y sus labios dibujan una ruta caliente hasta la mandíbula y el costado de su cuello._

_Él se aleja, pero ella sigue, levantándose sobre sus rodillas y casi en su regazo. Le cuesta un suave empujón en su hombro y un firme— Rachel, no, —para hacer que ella se detenga._

_— ¿Por qué no? —ella le pregunta con ojos muy abiertos e inocentes, pero con un tono apagado de alguna manera.— Todavía tenemos tiempo antes de que Kurt vuelva. Le envié un mensaje, y aún no está ni en el tren. Vamos, sé que nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro. Y los dos somos solteros, jóvenes y sexies. —Ella ronronea seductoramente y se mueve de nuevo dentro de su espacio personal.— Va a ser increíble._

_La velocidad con la que Blaine se levanta del sofá casi lo hace perder el equilibrio.—¿Qué se te metió?_

_— ¿Tú? —Ella hace una mueca seductora que parece sacada de una muy mala película porno, pero entonces sus actitudes fracasan y ella se deja caer en el sofá con un suspiro.— Ugh. Bueno, eso funcionó mejor en la teoría._

_Blaine todavía la está mirando con ojos incrédulos y abiertos como platos desde una distancia segura.— Por favor dime que todo esto fue algún tipo de ejercicio de actuación._

_El dolor se refleja en sus facciones.— ¿Por qué? ¿La idea de tener sexo conmigo te repugna tanto?_

_— No, pero..._

_— ¿O es porque has decidido que eres realmente gay después de todo?_

_— No, —dice en voz alta para que ella escuche.— Es porque somos amigos y arruinar eso durmiendo contigo es una de las últimas cosas que quiero hacer._

_Ella hace un puchero y atrae sus rodillas a su pecho.— Y porque estás enamorado de mi hermano._

_Suspira.— Y porque_ estoy enamorado de tu hermano, _sí._

_— Niños tontos, —murmura.— ¿Por qué no pueden volver a estar juntos ya si los dos están tan locos el uno por el otro?_

_Blaine se eriza por todo el dolor que traen sus palabras.— No es tan fácil, Rach, es..._

_Ella sólo agita su mano, mirando a sus pies.— Lo que necesitas decirte a ti mismo. —Ambos permanecen en silencio por un momento y Blaine está considerando sentarse en el sillón para mantener un poco de distancia cuando ella lo mira, con algo profundo y desesperado en sus ojos.— Pero te preocupas por mí, ¿no?_

_— Por supuesto que sí._

_— ¿Entonces no podrías... tener sexo conmigo sólo por eso?_

_Blaine vuelve a sentarse al lado de ella, verdaderamente preocupado ahora.— Rachel, ¿de qué va todo esto?_

_Ella deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso, acurrucándose en sí misma con más fuerza.— Nunca he estado con alguien que realmente se preocupe por mí... Y no sólo por mi cuerpo..._ Por mí. _Porque nadie lo hace, aparte de Kurt y tú. Y yo sólo... quiero saber como es, un solo momento cuando se siente..._ bien _, ¿sabes?_

_Ella está temblando de pies a cabeza y Blaine toma su mano y levanta su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos, seriamente preocupado ahora. Se niega a apartar la mirada de su cara, incluso cuando ella se retuerce.— Rach. ¿Qué está pasando en realidad?_

_Y así como así, ella empieza a llorar -grandes sollozos, y él la atrae más cerca y la abraza, el hombro de su camisa empapado en cuestión de minutos._

_Las palabras vienen cuando ella ya ha conseguido sacar lo peor, tan quedas que están apenas ahí, a escasos centímetros de su oído._

_— Estoy embarazada._


	15. Consecuencias

  _— ¿Estás segura?_

_Es probablemente la pregunta más tonta que se le hace a alguien que te acaba de decir que está embarazada, pero Blaine no puede evitarlo. Él tiene problemas para procesar la noticia, es todo._

_Ella lo mira con los ojos enrojecidos. — Bueno, no he ido a un médico, pero me hice tres pruebas de embarazo diferentes en la última semana y todas dieron positivo, así que sí, estoy bastante segura._

_— Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? Quiero decir... ¿desde cuándo?_

_Su estómago, claramente visible a través de su traje semi-transparente, está completamente plano, pero de nuevo, Blaine nunca ha conocido a ninguna mujer embarazada personalmente. Él no sabe nada sobre el embarazo._

_Bueno, no, okay -él sabe que tiene una duración de nueve meses, y que causa náuseas matutinas y algunos antojos de alimentos locos. Recuerda diagramas de un bebé en el útero de su clase de Salud de primer año, y algo acerca de poner almohadas entre las piernas de una mujer embarazada para hacerla sentir más cómoda, aunque no está seguro de cuándo o por qué. ¿Debería traer alguna para Rachel ahora? Ella no se ve incómoda, sólo emocional y agotada, pero ¿él qué sabe?_

_Oh, y está bastante seguro que las mujeres deben evitar el estrés cuando esperan bebés, y... ¿alcohol tal vez? ¿Y el ejercicio vigoroso? ¿Sabe eso Rachel? Los abdominales que estaba haciendo antes parecían bastante extenuantes para él._

_Tiene un repentino impulso de llamar a su mamá -más que nada porque ella es doctora y es una mujer- y hacerle un montón de preguntas. La voz de Rachel lo trae de vuelta a la realidad._

_— Todavía es muy pronto. Sólo he perdido mi período desde hace dos semanas. Al principio pensé que era sólo el estrés después del lío con Brody, o tal vez calculé mal. Pero luego pasó una semana más, y no pude dejar de pensar... —Ella respira temblorosamente y comienza a jugar con su manga demasiado larga. — Hubo una fiesta. Alrededor de una semana antes de irme. Brody siguió trayéndome bebidas, y cuanto más bebía, más divertido me parecía, y... sólo sé que tuvimos sexo, y que fue en el baño, pero no importa lo mucho que lo piense, no recuerdo si usó condón. Quiero decir, él siempre lo usó antes, pero... —ella se encoge de hombros, temblándole el labio inferior. — Entonces finalmente me compré la prueba y... —Sus ojos se llenan de nuevo._

_— ¿Has hablado de esto con alguien? ¿Con alguna de tus amigas, tal vez? —Blaine se siente tan fuera de su terreno que ni siquiera es gracioso._

_— No. Tú eres el primero en saberlo._

_— Espera, ¿ni siquiera se lo has dicho a Kurt? —Blaine se le queda mirando, sorprendido._

_— No. —Ella suspira y se limpia los ojos. — He sentido como que... si lo digo en voz alta, se volverá real. Como si el problema sólo desapareciera si no lo reconozco._

_— ¡Pero no lo hará!_

_Rachel frunce el ceño ante su tono frenético. — Por supuesto que no, ¿crees que no lo sé? Puedo estar desesperada, pero no soy estúpida. Sí, he estado haciendo todo lo que, aparentemente, no se supone que debo hacer durante el embarazo, esperando contra toda esperanza que la naturaleza de alguna manera siga su curso, pero racionalmente, yo sé que estoy engañándome a mí misma. Tomar baños demasiado calientes, ejercitarme como una loca o beber litros de café fuerte no hará que mi período venga por arte de magia a arreglarlo todo._

_— Oh Rachel... —susurra Blaine, mortificado._

_Ella asiente con la mirada. — No te atrevas a decirme que es un error pensar así. No tienes idea de lo que se siente cuando tu cuerpo te traiciona, no entiendes lo que es saber que has cagado toda tu vida porque fuiste estúpido, que nada volverá a ser como antes. Tú no sabes nada, Blaine._

_Sus ojos se agrandan. — Oh, no, yo no quise decir... —pero ella no se detiene._

_— Y eso sin contar las hormonas. Dios, soy un desastre. Sigo rompiendo en llanto todo el tiempo, estoy agotada, pero no puedo dormir por la noche, y ayer debí haber dejado la puerta sin llave cuando fui a la tienda, aunque estaba segura de que la cerré. Siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. No sé que hacer... —la voz de Rachel se quiebra y Blaine la acoge en un abrazo, finalmente liberándose de su atónita parálisis._

_— Tienes que decirle a Kurt, —dice, acariciando su espalda. — Hagas lo que hagas, lo necesitas de tu lado._

_Está temblando más fuerte ahora, suprimiendo sollozos que tratan de liberarse entre las palabras. — Lo sé, pero... ¿cómo puedo decirle que metí la pata aún peor de lo que ya sabe? Apenas nos hemos arreglado estas últimas semanas, las cosas finalmente han conseguido volver a la normalidad... y ahora esto. Él me va a odiar._

_— No va a odiarte, vamos. Estaré aquí cuando se lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo tomar tu mano si lo necesitas, pero tienes que decirle, Rachel._

_Su "okay" es tranquilo y trémulo, pero está ahí, y Blaine puede no saber casi nada sobre el embarazo, pero sabe que todo lo que queda por delante no será fácil. Y no hay ninguna duda en su mente de que pase lo que pase a continuación, va a apoyarla a través de ello._

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

— Chicos, romper con una persona es _difícil_. Siento que he pateado a un cachorro, y cuento con ustedes para distraerme esta noche, —Kurt anuncia mientras entra en el apartamento y deja caer su bolsa.

Él se encuentra con dos caras sombrías y una distracción que conduce hasta el último pensamiento sobre Elias fuera de su mente en un instante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que _estás embarazada?_ Dios mío, Rachel, estuviste viviendo con un chico, durmiendo con él con regularidad, ¿y no pensaste en usar protección? ¿Tomar una pastilla o algo?

Kurt puede ver qué tan rápido su rostro simplemente cae, cómo se acurruca en sí misma, pero él está demasiado aturdido-sorprendido-fuera de balance para detener las palabras agudas que se agolpan en su lengua. No hasta que ve a Blaine sacudiendo la cabeza detrás de la espalda de Rachel, con el rostro en un ceño fruncido y sus ojos preocupados fijos en los de Kurt. Esto lo hace respirar profundo y obligarse a sí mismo a calmarse un poco. Deja caer su cabeza entre las manos.

— No, okay, lo siento, Rach. No sirve de nada echar culpas. Yo sólo... mierda. Mierdamierda _mierda._ ¿Estás segura?

Ella sólo asiente con la cabeza, todavía demasiado alterada para hablar, y él trata de ser amable, formulando la siguiente pregunta en su mente.

— ¿Y es de este tipo Brody?

— Sí. —Ella ni siquiera protesta por la sugerencia que esta pregunta trae, lo que le dice más que suficiente acerca de su estado de ánimo. Suspirando pesadamente, Kurt se sienta en el sofá y la atrae a su pecho donde ella entierra inmediatamente su rostro en su camisa.

— Lo siento. Vamos a salir de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo, —murmura en su cabello. Pero la rabia todavía está encendida brillante y caliente, en desesperada necesidad de liberación, por lo que añade,— Necesito la dirección de este tipo. Y tengo que ir a patearle el culo o explotaré.

La cabeza de Rachel se dispara ante esto, su rostro entrando en pánico.— ¡No! Yo no quiero que él lo sepa, no quiero que escuche sobre esto. Prométemelo, Kurt. Ambos. Prométanme que no le dirán.

— Pero... ¿qué tal si decides...? —Kurt se detiene, recordándose a sí mismo no asumir nada.— ¿Sabes lo que quieres hacer?

Ella comienza a llorar de nuevo, con los ojos hinchados para este momento, con la voz quebrada.— No puedo... Yo... —Ella niega con la cabeza.— Tengo que pensar.

— Por supuesto. —Kurt asiente, su mente va a mil por hora ya, planeando y calculando todas las posibilidades. Se obliga a detenerse. Ahora no es el momento. Ahora él es necesario aquí. La abraza de nuevo.— Haz lo que necesites, tómate todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Estaremos aquí para ti sin importar lo que decidas.

En su otro lado, Blaine enrolla su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, completando el abrazo.— Lo haremos.

**. . .**

Ni siquiera debaten que Blaine se quede a pasar la noche esta vez -es obvio que lo hará. Su propio pequeño drama pasa a segundo plano cuando hay un verdadero problema mucho más grande y doloroso que enfrentar, uno que les afecta como si fuera propio. O al menos afecta a Kurt de esa manera.

Él pensó en ser padre antes. No sólo en El Puerto, donde se supone que es el papel obvio para tomar en la comunidad tan pronto como se considere listo, sino también fuera de él, en sus sueños secretos de un esposo, un hogar y una vida normal. Este no es ninguno de esos escenarios, y es demasiado joven y poco preparado, y el niño no es ni siquiera suyo -pero si es necesario, _él será un padre para el bebé de Rachel,_ o lo más cerca que puede ser. Incluso si eso hace su propia vida mucho más complicada.

Kurt le deja su cama a Blaine y abraza a Rachel mientras se queda dormida, agotada por las lágrimas y las emociones. Su propio descanso es intranquilo y plagado de sueños inquietantes, y cuando se despierta en medio de la noche, Rachel no está allí.

La encuentra en la cocina con Blaine. Ambos están bebiendo leche caliente y hablando en voz baja, pero cuando se dan cuenta de la presencia de Kurt, ella comienza a llorar de nuevo. Tarda diez minutos en calmarse lo suficiente como para decirle que es porque no quería hacerle perder más horas de sueño por su culpa. Descalzo y apenas despierto, toma una taza y se une a ellos en la mesa.

Va a ser una semana dura.

**. . .**

Blaine se va en la mañana, sólo para estar de vuelta al anochecer con un colchón de aire prestado, cuando se hace evidente que Rachel está en una crisis completa. Arreglándoselas con el trabajo, las clases y la preparación de alimentos, pasan los próximos días juntos en el apartamento, y Kurt nunca ha apreciado la amistad de Blaine y su cuidado tanto como lo hace ahora.

Estos pocos días están llenos de lágrimas de Rachel y frenética pero discreta investigación en Internet por parte de Kurt, pero también con algunas de las conversaciones más honestas y reales que recuerda haber tenido con Rachel desde que huyeron. Las penurias de su vida en la huida y luego los primeros meses intentándolo aquí en NY ocasionó que la distancia creciera entre ellos, un muro invisible que Kurt nunca se dio cuenta que estaba allí hasta que vio lo mucho que se había perdido, ocupado luchando por su supervivencia. Rachel no tiene defensas ahora, agravada con su nueva carga -no hay apariencias fabulosas que asumir. Está completamente vulnerable, totalmente abierta, y conmociona a Kurt saber lo perdida que ha estado desde que renunció al plan de suicidarse por él, el poco sentido que le vio -que todavía le ve- a permanecer con vida. Ella no tiene objetivos reales y sólo unos pocos sueños de cuentos de hadas, sin ningún ancla para aferrarse cuando es difícil, como Kurt siempre lo ha tenido en Blaine y su esperanza de algún día tener una vida normal. Duele oír, saber que él no ha notado el alcance de sus problemas a pesar de que era el más cercano a ella.

Cuán solitaria debe haber estado todo este tiempo.

Es el cuarto día, una mañana brillante y soleada, cuando se despiertan y encuentran a Rachel sentada a la mesa de la cocina con una expresión determinada. Ella está bebiendo café -algo a lo que se dio por vencida en los últimos días- y Kurt sabe lo que va a decir antes de que abra la boca.

— Yo... lo he decidido. —Su voz es temblorosa, pero su cara resuelta, sin una pizca de duda visible.— Quiero decir, lo había tenido decidido todo este tiempo, pero... creo que estoy bien con ello ahora. Tan bien como jamás lo estaré.— Suspira temblorosamente y Kurt alcanza su mano, que ella le da con gratitud.— No puedo tener un bebé. Ahora no. Sin dinero, sin una pareja, sin educación... soy un desastre enorme para incluso cuidar de mí misma, y mucho menos de un niño. Creo que por fin entiendo a mi mamá. —Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.— Al menos ella tenía un marido que quería tener un hijo y una familia. Yo no. Así que... sí. Es difícil después de haber dicho toda mi vida que los niños son el bien más grande que hay, pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer. —Ella mira de uno al otro, ansiosa.— ¿Qué piensan?

— Creo, —dice Kurt, apretándole la mano,— que si está segura, debemos hacer una cita en Planificación Familiar hoy.

**. . .**

Una llamada telefónica, dos días y una pastilla después, los tres están de vuelta de la clínica, sintiéndose sombríos y de repente más maduros, de una manera triste.

Rachel había sido un manojo de nervios antes de la cita, aterrorizada por la posibilidad de manifestantes y el juicio y tener que enfrentarse a un procedimiento médico sola, pero resultó que nada de eso fue necesario. Kurt y Blaine estuvieron con ella para apoyarla (y para potenciales manifestantes aterradores), el personal fue respetuoso y profesional, y resultó que dado que tenía sólo siete semanas de embarazo, probablemente no había necesidad de una intervención -las píldoras abortivas deberían ser suficiente. Tragó la primera en la clínica y se le dio otra para tomar en casa dos días después.

Y ahora están en casa. Todos ellos se han tomado un tiempo libre del trabajo y las clases, y Kurt y Blaine están decididos a centrarse en lo que es importante para los próximos días: ayudar a Rachel a atravesar este tiempo física y emocionalmente duro, y cuidar de ella en cualquier modo alguno necesario, ya sea distrayéndola, mimándola o literalmente dándole un hombro para apoyarse.

Ese primer día, caminan por una Ciudad de Nueva York primaveral -la luz del sol filtrándose a través de las hojas verdes frescas en Central Park y el viento cálido besando sus rostros. Consiguen helado y ven músicos callejeros, comen el almuerzo en un bar de ensaladas y equilibran lo saludable de esto con postres azucarados decadentes. Se sientan afuera de una pequeña cafetería antigua, beben café fuerte y aromático en tazas bonitas y simplemente disfrutan de un hermoso día cálido, separados de la avalancha de gente a su alrededor. Es como si hubieran puesto pausa en sus vidas y sin importar cuán triste es la razón, se siente bien detenerse un poco.

Por la noche, Rachel comienza a sentir los efectos de la píldora, por lo que regresan para seguir con los mimos y las distracciones. Blaine tiene en su laptop un disco lleno de películas luminosas para sentirse bien, y hay buena comida simple y aperitivos en la despensa para durar el resto de la semana, Kurt trae de vuelta la vieja tradición de la manicura y los masajes mutuos -sólo que resulta que Blaine es muy superior a cualquiera de ellos en sus habilidades de masajista, como descubre Kurt cuando él tiene una mortificante reacción repentina a un masaje en los pies. Hay mimos y música y cálidas almohadillas para Rachel, y por supuesto que eso no bloquea completamente sus calambres o molestias, o la constante conciencia de qué es exactamente lo que está sucediendo, pero están haciendo todo lo posible.

Blaine todavía se queda con ellos durante los siguientes días, y con Rachel retirándose a su habitación temprano todas las noches para tener un tiempo a solas, él y Kurt se enfrentan a horas inesperadas para llenar por ellos mismos. Sin embargo, es más fácil de lo que Kurt temía. Con la reciente cercanía nacida desde que Blaine esencialmente vivió con ellos la semana pasada -y Kurt piensa que jamás dejará de sentir la avalancha de afecto al ver a Blaine somnoliento y despeinado por la mañana- se siente natural simplemente existir juntos, hablando o lavando los platos o cosiendo mientras Blaine rasguea su guitarra. Ellos hornean brownies de chocolate, se entretienen con los juegos de mesa que Blaine trajo de su dormitorio y todo es _tan malditamente fácil_ que a Kurt se le corta la respiración.

Rachel permanece callada esos días, pensativa, y ellos la dejan ser, sólo siguiéndola si quiere ver películas acurrucada entre ellos en el sofá o si prefiere ocultarse en su habitación pidiendo que la dejen sola. Es su tiempo para llorar algo que podría haber sido, y aún sin hablar de ello, está claro para ambos chicos que esto es lo único que pueden hacer: sólo estar ahí para ella, el mejor apoyo que puedan ser, y esperan que sea suficiente.

**. . .**

El shock se produce dos semanas más tarde -después de que Blaine vuelve a su dormitorio, después de que Kurt y Rachel se acostumbran a su ausencia, después de que poco a poco empiezan a sonreír de nuevo.

Vuelven a casa una tarde, después del chequeo de Rachel en Planificación Familiar, los tres aliviados y de buen humor, listos para poner toda esta experiencia detrás y celebrar su certificado de buena salud con un poco de helado. Ellos están riendo cuando Kurt va a abrir la puerta.

La llave no gira.

Ligeramente preocupado, empuja la puerta y se abre, la llave todavía colgando de la cerradura. Kurt da unos pocos pasos en el apartamento, con el ceño fruncido. Detrás de él, Rachel y Blaine siguen charlando animadamente, sin darse cuenta de su confusión.

Y a continuación, una figura alta y oscura sale de las sombras de entre sus dormitorios.

— Hola, niños.

Rachel grita...


	16. Atrapados

— Vaya vaya, ustedes dos se ven muy bien para ser gente muerta.

Kurt ha visto este momento en sus pesadillas, despertando en un sudor frío demasiadas veces para contarlas, pero la realidad prueba que es aún más aterrador. El elegante traje negro, el rostro demacrado y la expresión solemne que Kurt sabe que es sólo una máscara para la crueldad que hay debajo -todo ello se ve más nítido aquí que en su memoria.

El Acosador finalmente los encontró.

Se acerca más -demasiado cerca para su comodidad- y llega con su largo brazo a encender la luz. En el repentino resplandor, pálido y amenazante, se parece a la muerte.

Ninguno de ellos habla, demasiado sorprendidos para moverse en la puerta, y el hombre sonríe amablemente.

— Bueno, aparte de la palidez de la señorita Berry por la reciente pérdida del niño. Qué tragedia. —Dice con voz cantarina, y algo en Kurt estalla.

— ¿Qué quiere?

— Oh no, ¿es esta la manera de dar la bienvenida a un amigo después de tanto tiempo? —El hombre lo reprende suavemente, y luego mira a Blaine que está de pie al lado de Kurt ahora, protegiendo a Rachel.— Oh, lo siento, permítame presentarme, Señor Anderson. Soy...

— Sé quién es. —Kurt nunca ha oído la voz de Blaine tan fría. La mano extendida del acosador flota en el aire.

— Oh. ¿Entonces ellos le platicaron acerca de su casa? Muy bien. —El hombre dice alegremente y se vuelve de nuevo hacia Kurt.— Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando un amigo de nuestra comunidad en Nueva York que trabaja en el DVM (Departamento de Vehículos Motorizados) me llamó con la información más curiosa. Parece que se encontró con dos nombres interesantes añadidos a los registros de la ciudad. Nombres que eran sorprendentemente similares a los de nuestros niños perdidos hace tanto tiempo. Por supuesto que tenía que investigar -pasé un tiempo en la ciudad, observando a la gente, haciendo nuevos amigos, y qué descubrimiento gozoso fue cuando me enteré que ustedes estaban con vida. Estoy seguro que sus padres estarán fuera de sí de alegría por su regreso milagroso. Tomaron muy mal sus muertes, como se pueden imaginar, sobre todo con la carta que dejaron culpándolos de las mismas. —Su voz está llena de compasión.

A espaldas de Kurt, Rachel deja escapar un sollozo ahogado. La propia garganta de Kurt se aprieta dolorosamente, pero traga y dice con una voz que es sólo un poco áspera,— No vamos a volver.

El rostro del Acosador es un cuadro de inocente confusión.

— Oh, pero seguramente deben haberse dado cuenta ya que el mundo no es como la canción y el baile que habían imaginado. No pudo haber sido fácil andar por ahí huyendo, e incluso ahora... —Hace un gesto hacia el apartamento alrededor de ellos.— ¿Qué han ganado? Vivir en la pobreza con empleos inútiles y apenas suficiente dinero para sobrevivir. Pobre Rachel, despojada de los papeles que no conseguirá de todos modos, tan desesperada por el amor, que se enamora de hombres mayores, sólo para ser utilizada y obligada a tomar decisiones que son demasiado grandes para su pequeña cabeza.

Blaine casi se atraganta con un sonido indignado.— Ahora escucha, tú...

El Acosador no le presta ninguna atención mientras se vuelve hacia Kurt.

— Y tú. Trabajando día y noche para llegar a fin de mes, sin la comodidad de una familia para aliviar y cuidar de ti al final de un duro día de trabajo. Has puesto mucho tiempo y distancia entre la comunidad y tú, mucho esfuerzo para seguir a _este chico,_ ¿y para qué? Todavía estás con la mujer que está destinada para ti, porque en lo profundo de tu corazón, sabes que es tu lugar. ¿No sería más fácil dejar de luchar y volver a donde perteneces? ¿Iniciar una familia adecuada en la comodidad y la seguridad de la comunidad? —La preocupación en su voz suena casi auténtica.— No desperdicies toda tu vida, hijo, sólo por el enamoramiento adolescente por un niño que ni siquiera tiene las agallas para estar contigo.

De repente, la mano de Blaine está presionada en la de Kurt, cálida e insistente, y Kurt la toma con gratitud como el ancla que es. Y entonces él tiene que intentar muy fuerte no actuar sorprendido cuando Blaine dice,— ¿Por qué piensas que no estoy con él?

Perder el aliento no es una buena idea cuando estás tratando de actuar de manera certera y adulta, pero de alguna manera Kurt logra mantener su voz firme.— Señor Harris, gracias por venir hasta aquí, y tomarse el tiempo y el esfuerzo para espiarnos tan a fondo, pero no vamos a volver. Y no apreciamos que invada nuestro espacio o nuestras vidas, así que por favor váyase y déjeme a mí, a mi hermana y a mi novio en paz.

Los ojos del Acosador se estrechan peligrosamente; la máscara amistosa se ha ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Ya saben, yo podría hacer la vida de ambos muy difícil, niño, —ahora su voz es fría como el hielo.— Sería tan fácil. Las palabras y las opiniones pueden recorrer un largo camino en caso de ser vertidas en el lugar correcto, ¿lo sabían? Podría hacerlo mi proyecto favorito... ¿Cuánto se necesitaría para que pierdan sus empleos? ¿qué podría plantar en sus papeles para marcarlos como indignos de confianza de una manera que nunca serían capaces de borrar? Para hacer que les sea difícil encontrar otro empleo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en estar de vuelta en las calles? —se burla.— Yo podría hacer que tu bonita prometida nunca pise el escenario de cualquier teatro respetuoso. O tu _novio..._ Él también desea con todas sus fuerzas ser un actor, ¿no es así? —El Acosador ladea la cabeza.— Ustedes dos causaron un montón de problemas en la comunidad, una gran cantidad de discordia y ansiedad con sus mentiras y su desafío. Podría hacer que pagaran por eso.

Kurt lo mira a los ojos, de repente sin miedo.— Estoy seguro de que podría. Pero ¿lo hará?

El hombre permanece en silencio por un largo rato, mirando con ojos fríos los escasos y baratos muebles de su apartamento y descansando con visible disgusto en las manos entrelazadas de Blaine y Kurt, en el rostro de Rachel con su cargado maquillaje. Cuando por fin habla, la maldad gotea a través de sus palabras.

— Supongo que sólo tienen que esperar y ver. Tal vez lo haga, ahora o en un día en que ya no lo esperen. O tal vez dejaré que esta vida sea su castigo. Esta sucia, mezquina y corrupta ciudad los masticará y los vomitará de todos modos, rotos e infelices, y llorarán por la vida fácil y segura en El Puerto. Y será demasiado tarde. Nunca podrán volver, nunca podrán ser parte de nuestra comunidad otra vez. Así que vayan, niños. Disfruten de la libertad por la que han decidido pagar un precio tan alto. Disfrútenlo mientras puedan. Pero sepan que estoy siempre ahí, observando. Yo no olvido.

Con una última mirada condescendiente, él se va.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

_La mano de Kurt se siente fría y sudorosa en la suya, Blaine se hace a un lado cuando el hombre alto los empuja en su camino hacia la puerta abierta. Qué engreído hijo de puta con aires de superioridad. Y tan espeluznante. La forma en que los miraba, ¡ugh! Como si estuviera enfermo por la mera visión de ellos dos tomados de la mano, por la simple idea de ellos dos juntos._

_Blaine nunca antes ha estado en el lado receptor de una reacción de este tipo -ni de su familia ni de los pocos amigos que lo vieron coqueteando con otros chicos. Así que este disgusto, algo de lo que solamente había oído hasta ahora, se siente como una revisión de la realidad._

_Pero lo mismo ocurre con otra cosa._

_Las palabras del hombre fueron con la clara intención de herir, de atacar los puntos más vulnerables de Kurt y Rachel, pero una cosa golpea a Blaine justo entre los ojos._

_Kurt lo hizo todo -rompió un pacto suicida, luchó para mantenerlos a ambos con vida en la huida, llegó a Nueva York_ -por él _. Y Blaine ya sabía esto, tanto Kurt como Rachel se lo dijeron más de una vez. Pero sólo ahora, que viene de la boca de un extraño despreciable, se siente como un puñetazo._

_Kurt arriesgó todo. Él pasó por el infierno para volver a Blaine. Porque lo ama._

_¿Y Blaine lo está alejando porque tiene miedo de que le rompan el corazón?_

_Le han dado un milagro, otra oportunidad, y un amor tan brillante y fuerte que, literalmente, venció a la muerte. ¿Y él dice "no, gracias" porque le puede doler?_

_¿Porque él no confía en Kurt?_

_¿Qué más necesita para confiar?_

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Blaine se recupera primero.

— Entonces ese era...

— El Acosador, sí. —Kurt puede sentir su corazón latiendo mientras se desvanece la adrenalina, haciéndolo sentir débil en las rodillas.

— Okay, admito que fue un poco aterrador.

Eso hace que Rachel suelte unas risitas detrás de ellos, una explosión entrecortada e histérica de sonido. Kurt comienza a girar hacia ella. Sólo que...

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Hm?

— Todavía está sosteniendo mi mano. —No es que a Kurt le importe. De ningún modo. Es sólo que Blaine no parece darse cuenta, y Kurt no quiere aprovecharse de su amable gesto. Es suficiente con que Blaine le ayudara, fingiendo ser el novio de Kurt en frente del Acosador.

— Lo sé. —Blaine está mirándolo como si lo viera por primera vez.— ¿Está bien?

Kurt se olvida de respirar.

— Totalmente bien, —susurra.

— Está bien, entonces, —Blaine susurra de vuelta, con un claro alivio en su sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, chicos! _¿Ahora_ han decidido ponerle fin a este baile? —El gruñido exasperado de Rachel los saca de su ensoñación. Ella trata de caminar entre ellos para conseguir estar adecuadamente dentro de la puerta por fin, rompiendo su conexión, pero Blaine sólo alza sus manos unidas de modo que ella pueda pasar por debajo. Ella resopla y rueda los ojos.

Ellos no se separan mientras la siguen hasta el sofá, tomados de la mano a medida que poco a poco se calman y discuten la inesperada visita. El hecho de que el Acosador los haya encontrado, la cantidad de información que había logrado reunir, la posibilidad de su intromisión -todo es aterrador, pero sinceramente, Kurt está más aliviado que otra cosa. Se siente como si un hechizo se hubiera roto. Han estado asustados de que esta exacta cosa sucediera durante casi dos años, su imaginación girando más y más con escenarios cada vez más paralizantes a medida que pasaba el tiempo, hasta que se sintió como si su mundo terminaría inevitablemente si alguna vez los encontraban.

Y ahora eso realmente sucedió, y todavía están aquí, enteros e intocables, aunque sacudidos. Con un pequeño jadeo, Kurt se da cuenta que ya no tiene miedo. Ahora que son adultos, que están lejos del Puerto y sin el shock temporal del momento, el Acosador parece un viejo amargado hablador más que el monstruo de su pasado. Si hay consecuencias -aunque Kurt honestamente duda que las haya- se ocupará de ello cuando suceda. Pero mientras tanto, hay vida para vivir.

Los chicos se quedan en el sofá juntos cuando Rachel va a la cocina para pedir una pizza. Tenían un buen plan de una cena adecuada, pero eso puede esperar. Pueden cocinar mañana. Esta noche, este vínculo recién descubierto entre ellos se siente demasiado frágil para dejarlo pasar incluso por un minuto.

— ¿Kurt? —Blaine le acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estaría bien si me quedo esta noche?

El colchón de aire de Blaine ha sido devuelto, y Rachel no ha necesitado que Kurt la abrace toda la noche desde hace más de una semana. Ambos saben lo que Blaine en realidad está preguntando.

— Sí, —Kurt dice sin aliento.

Hay un pequeño sollozo desde la cocina. Rachel está inclinanda contra el mostrador con un teléfono en la mano, mirándolos con los ojos húmedos y una suave sonrisa. Ella le enseña la lengua a Kurt cuando lo ve sonreír.

— Oh cállate, todavía estoy emocional a causa de las hormonas. Y ustedes dos son sólo... Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

**. . .**

Cuando se han comido la pizza, Rachel desaparece en su habitación, sólo para volver con su enorme bolso al hombro.

— Está bien chicos, voy a salir y no regresaré hasta el mediodía de mañana. —Ella capta la expresión preocupada de Kurt y niega con la cabeza.— No te preocupes, voy sólo a pasar la noche en casa de Allie. Ella me ha estado invitando para una noche de chicas desde hace meses y acabo de decidir que esta noche podría ser un buen momento para ello. —Ella menea sus cejas sugestivamente y Kurt gime.

— Oh, Dios mío, Rachel, no tienes que ir a ninguna parte.

Él está encantado con Blaine quedándose, pero eso no quiere decir que va a ir por todo en la primera vez. Por un lado, quiere asegurarse de que la burbuja no estalle de nuevo en la mañana. Y si con suerte, milagrosamente no pasa, si realmente están juntos de nuevo, él quiere hacerlo bien esta vez -lentamente, poco a poco, dándose tiempo para explorar _todo._

Pero Rachel sonríe tristemente y tira de su abrigo.— Como que sí. Sólo necesito la compañía de alguien que no esté delirante de amor esta noche. ¡Diviértanse, guapos!

**. . .**

Blaine lo besa en el segundo en que la puerta se cierra detrás de Rachel. Es suave y dulce, sólo un delicado toque de sus labios, y sin embargo es suficiente para que todas las mariposas inactivas en el estómago de Kurt se eleven al vuelo. Con un sonido impotente y desesperado, Kurt acuna la mejilla de Blaine y lo besa, vertiendo todo su anhelo, su esperanza, su amor en la frenética presión de sus labios contra los de Blaine.

Es mejor que aquella noche antes de Navidad. Están completamente sobrios, así que no hay duda en la mente de Kurt de que cada beso y caricia sucede porque Blaine así lo elige. Y luego está el rostro de Blaine. Si Kurt abre los ojos, puede ver la curvatura de las largas pestañas de Blaine en su mejilla y, en los breves momentos entre besos, toda la galaxia de colores en los grandes ojos de Blaine, llenos de tanto amor que el corazón de Kurt duele de la mejor manera posible.

No pueden dejar de besarse por mucho tiempo, sus ojos cayendo cerrados otra vez, pero hay otros sentidos para disfrutar. Los deliciosos soniditos que Blaine deja escapar, el delicado y casi desvanecido aroma de su colonia, el cosquilleo de su barba cuando Kurt pasa sus dedos por la mejilla y la mandíbula de Blaine. Él está listo para dejarse ir y simplemente ahogarse en las sensaciones cuando Blaine se aparta.

— Sé mi novio. —él dice, sin aliento, y Kurt siente su corazón sacudiéndose de incrédula alegría. Pero luego Blaine frunce el ceño, luciendo inseguro.— Sé que he estado actuando como un idiota, lo siento, ¿es demasiado tarde? Porque...

— Blaine, —Kurt lo hace callar, incapaz de detener la amplia sonrisa que crece en su rostro.— Por supuesto que seré tu novio.

El aliento sale de Blaine en una exhalación de alivio, y entonces él está besando a Kurt, firme y un poco descuidado en su prisa. Kurt enreda sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca de Blaine y lo besa de vuelta. Es diferente de sus besos en Lima, donde siempre había la sensación de tener una cantidad de tiempo limitada para adaptarse a toda la cercanía que querían. Ahora no hay prisa. O al menos así lo espera Kurt.

Se pierden en ello. Esa es la única explicación de cómo Kurt se encuentra con Blaine a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, presionando la dureza inconfundible de su erección contra la de Kurt. Casi una hora ha pasado y Kurt está deseoso, atrapado en sus jeans ajustados. En su regazo, Blaine está jadeando suavemente, temblando por el esfuerzo de dominarse a sí mismo. Sería tan fácil ceder a la tentación, dejar que sus cuerpos encuentren el ritmo perfecto de nuevo y simplemente ahogarse en el placer de estar juntos de esta manera después de tanto tiempo.

Pero esto no es lo que quiere Kurt. Y no han tenido esta conversación todavía, pero parece que Blaine está en la misma página aquí. Presiona un suave beso en la punta de la nariz de Kurt.

— ¿Ducha? —pregunta.— Separados, quiero decir.

Kurt asiente.— Buena idea.

Pero resulta que la ducha no proporciona el efecto deseado en absoluto. La piel de Kurt hormiguea en todas las partes en las que Blaine lo ha estado tocando, y el pensamiento de él entrando en esta misma bañera en un momento más, tan caliente y tan desnudo, es suficiente para mantener ciertas partes de la anatomía de Kurt muy interesadas. Probablemente podría acabar con su erección sofocándose a sí mismo con agua helada, pero sería una solución temporal. Y Kurt definitivamente no quiere que su libido descuidada anule su inteligencia racional de lo que quiere una vez que esté en la cama con Blaine.

Así que hace lo que parece ser la mejor solución. Con el recuerdo fresco del cuerpo de Blaine duro y apretado contra él, y el nivel de excitación que ya lo recorre, sólo se necesita una docena de firmes caricias y Kurt se está viniendo, mordiendo su dedo pulgar para evitar que el nombre de Blaine se escape de sus labios.

A juzgar por el precipitado gemido sordo que viene desde el baño diez minutos más tarde, cuando Kurt está tomando agua de la cocina, él no es el único con esta idea.

Blaine vuelve a la habitación de Kurt usando los pantalones del pijama que dejó ahí la última vez -y nada más. Su pecho está más definido de lo que Kurt recuerda, con una nueva formación de vello oscuro de aspecto suave, y la mandíbula de Kurt cae.

— ¿Está bien así? —Blaine pregunta, acercándose a la cama en la que Kurt está sentado y acunando su rostro e inclinándose en un beso dulce y suave.— No quiero que nos apresuremos, pero... te quiero cerca, piel sobre piel. _Quiero sentirte._ Nunca tuvimos suficiente tiempo cuando estábamos juntos y he estado soñando tanto tiempo simplemente con abrazarte y sentirte cerca sin ninguna barrera y sin nada que nos separe.

Kurt está fuera de su camiseta antes de que Blaine termine de hablar, y _Dios,_ se siente bien ver la forma en que los ojos de Blaine se oscurecen y su mandíbula se afloja antes de que suba a la cama.

Es tan estrecha e incómoda como siempre, pero ahora casi se siente como un extra: hay piel por todas partes, e incluso cuando Blaine apaga la pequeña lámpara de noche y Kurt se pierde de la increíble vista, todavía puede sentir el satén caliente de la piel de Blaine bajo las yemas de sus dedos, la firmeza de sus músculos cuando se abrazan el uno al otro.

Pero al estar tan cerca, Kurt no puede dejar de notar la manera en que Blaine empieza a temblar en sus brazos, pequeños estremecimientos que pronto se convierten en temblores de todo el cuerpo cuando a Blaine se le entrecorta la respiración una vez, luego otra vez y otra vez. Kurt no puede ver en la oscuridad, pero no se sorprende al sentir la humedad en sus labios cuando besa la mejilla de Blaine. Él lo atrae más en el abrazo apretado, envolviéndolo.

— Shh, oye, ¿qué pasa?

Parece ser demasiado para Blaine. Un sollozo roto arranca de su garganta mientras presiona su cara en el pecho desnudo de Kurt, haciéndole cosquillas con sus pestañas mojadas en la clavícula de Kurt. Su voz suena cruda cuando por fin habla.

— Regresaste a mí, y yo casi te pierdo de nuevo. Sucedió un milagro, un sueño imposible, y casi lo alejo porque soy un cobarde. Dios, Kurt. Nunca me dejes perderte de nuevo. Por favor. Te amo demasiado. —Está llorando, fuera de control, como si todo acabara de golpearlo a la vez, y Kurt sólo lo sostiene y acaricia su agitada espalda, susurrando palabras de amor y consuelo, prometiéndole quedarse, y que nunca más lo dejará; palabras como _tuyo_ y _nosotros_ y _juntos_ , dulces visiones del futuro. Y Blaine escucha y llora y besa los labios de Kurt, su cuello, el lugar encima de su corazón. Es dulce y triste y agotador, y Kurt se mantiene despierto hasta que la respiración de Blaine se nivela y se queda dormido, un tibio peso sin huesos en el pecho de Kurt. Sólo entonces se permite besar la frente de Blaine y con el último _Te amo_ susurrado, cierra los ojos y se queda dormido.

**. . .**

La burbuja no estalla en la mañana. Kurt abre los ojos a una luz de media mañana, sólo para ser saludado con un beso y la comprensión de que esto sucedió. _Todo esto sucedió._

— Pellízcame.

Blaine besa su cuello.— ¿Puedo morderte en su lugar?

— Cualquier cosa, es sólo que... creo que todavía estoy soñando.

— Yo también lo pensé, —Blaine sonríe, pero obedientemente muerde en la clavícula de Kurt. Duele de una manera deliciosa que sin duda no es parte de un sueño.— Excepto que luego me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer pis, y eso no ocurre en mis sueños, así que, no. Esta es la realidad. _Una maravillosa realidad._

— Entonces el Acosador realmente estuvo aquí ayer por la noche.

— Sí.

— Y realmente declaraste que eras mi novio y me tomaste de la mano y luego pasaste la noche conmigo aquí y no te asustaste por la mañana.

— Sí. —Blaine suena divertido.

Kurt rueda sus cuerpos por lo que ahora está inclinado sobre Blaine con una vista perfecta de sus ojos, todavía hinchados después de todas las lágrimas, pero brillantes como el oro en la luz de la mañana.— ¿Y estamos realmente juntos?

— _Sí._ —Blaine está radiante. Kurt no recuerda la última vez que lo vio tan feliz.— Estamos juntos y te amo, y quiero decírtelo todos los días. Quiero enseñarle al mundo entero el increíble y hermoso novio que tengo. Quiero tener citas contigo por todas partes en Nueva York. Quiero besarte en las calles y en la cafetería y en el cine y en la cama, y quiero cantar contigo, soñar contigo, bailar contigo, verte en cada luz, en cada momento del día, en cada estado de ánimo... Dios, Kurt. Podemos finalmente tenerlo todo. —Sus ojos están muy abiertos, llenos de admiración, y Kurt se deshace.

— Podemos.


	17. Familia

El golpe en la puerta viene después de una semana de delirante felicidad.

Ha sido una semana llena de citas y besos y noches juntos, con risa y canto, y una creciente comprensión de que ya no tienen una razón para esconderse. Han sido encontrados y expuestos, y el mundo no se acabó. Enfrentaron el juicio del Puerto y quedaron libres. El conocimiento de lo que pueden hacer ahora -ir a la escuela, mantener identidades reales, reavivar viejas amistades, realmente vivir sin una amenaza sobre sus cabezas- los está volviendo más mareados y emocionados con cada día que pasa.

Y entonces el golpe viene.

Una parte de la mente de Kurt, aún desconfiada de esta nueva feliz realidad, ha estado esperando ese golpe. Son más de las nueve de la noche, están los tres aquí, y no hay razón para que cualquiera pueda llamar a su puerta.

Y, sin embargo.

Él puede ver en los ojos de Rachel que ella está pensando en eso también: aquí vienen. Aquí es donde termina su libertad.

Hay otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte, impaciente, y Blaine desenrolla el brazo de la cintura de Kurt, moviéndose para levantarse del sofá.— ¿Quieren que yo...?

— No, no. —Kurt obliga a su cuerpo congelado a que se mueva.— Yo lo haré.

Se siente como si estuviera caminando hacia la horca, pero cuando abre la puerta, no es ninguna de las vagas amenazas que ha estado imaginando.

— ¿Mamá?

**. . .**

Les lleva mucho tiempo lleno de abrazos y lágrimas y más abrazos tanto para Kurt como para Rachel, y disculpas sinceras por ambos lados, antes de ser capaces de sentarse a la mesa de la cocina con té caliente para realmente hablar. Blaine ha estado escondido en la habitación de Kurt, sin querer entrometerse en su reencuentro tan esperado, pero ahora Kurt toma su mano y lo lleva a la mesa.

— Mamá, él es mi novio, Blaine.

Su voz no vacila a pesar de que hay un atisbo de ansiedad en su corazón. No podría estar más feliz de ver a su madre, pero _ésta es su vida ahora,_ y ella tiene que entender eso. Él no se ocultará nunca más, y definitivamente no de ella.

Pero resulta que no debía haberse preocupado. Ella reacciona exactamente como siempre había esperado que lo haría antes de que el Puerto la cambiara.

— ¡Oh! Es un placer conocerte, Blaine. ¿Te conozco de algún lado? Me resultas familiar.

— Sí, señora. Estaba en la escuela con Kurt y Rachel en Lima. Puede que me haya visto durante la competencia. —Blaine es la viva imagen de un muchacho encantador y apuesto, y Kurt le sonríe con cariño.

— En realidad, —se aventura a decir en un impulso de nueva honestidad.— Blaine era... algo así como mi novio en ese entonces, también. De hecho, si no fuera por él, no estaríamos hoy aquí. Todo habría terminado en ese puente.

Los ojos de su madre inmediatamente se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo. Ella se levanta de su silla y atrae a Blaine en un fuerte abrazo.— Entonces nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, querido niño. Gracias por salvar a mis hijos cuando yo estaba demasiado ciega para hacerlo por mí misma.

Blaine se ruborizaba furiosamente.— No hay de qué, señora Hummelberry. Aunque yo realmente no hice nada.

— En realidad, es sólo Hummel de nuevo. —La mamá de Kurt sonríe tristemente después de que ella lo suelta; sus ojos parpadean hacia Rachel.— Ya no estoy con El Puerto. Los dejé y me mudé a Ohio -a Cleveland de hecho. Sola.

— ¿Está bien mi papá? —Por fin, esto hace reaccionar a Rachel; sus ojos están muy abiertos y preocupados.

— Sí, cariño. Él está bien. Simplemente... ya no compartimos las mismas ideas. —La mamá de Kurt suspira y alcanza la mano de Rachel con una expresión tan compungida que Kurt tiene inmediatamente un mal presentimiento.— Después de que se fueron... su carta, y la actuación que nos dejaron para que la viéramos, todo nos golpeó muy fuerte. Era el dolor en su máxima expresión, y se hizo aún más doloroso por el hecho de que ustedes era los únicos hijos y ya habíamos perdido a otros seres queridos en el pasado.

— Dios, lo sabemos...

— Lo sentimos, es sólo que no vimos ninguna otra manera... —Tanto él como Rachel están llorando otra vez, la cálida mano de Blaine frotando círculos suaves en la espalda de Kurt, pero su mamá los hace callar.

— Y nunca debimos haber dejado que sucediera. —Ella dice con firmeza.— Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta de lo infelices que eran con las decisiones que habíamos hecho para ustedes. No era como si nunca lo hubiéramos sabido. Desde un principio supe que ambos eran almas brillantes e independientes. Y había sospechado que Kurt podía resultar ser gay desde los tres años, aunque siempre había sido demasiado temerosa de reconocerlo, creo. Pero yo sólo dejé que me lavaran el cerebro en la creencia de que ellos sabían mejor que yo lo que era bueno para mis hijos. —Ella niega con la cabeza y toma un sorbo de té, visiblemente dolida.— Ellos estaban equivocados. Y pagué el precio más alto por mi estupidez.

Kurt toma su mano.— Pero no lo hiciste. Estamos aquí, estamos bien.

Su madre asiente con una sonrisa húmeda y aprieta la mano de Kurt con fuerza, como si quisiera asegurarse de que está realmente en la de ella. Exhala una temblorosa respiración antes de continuar con su historia.

— La comunidad nos ha apoyado, por supuesto. Estuvieron ahí para nosotros día y noche, pero eso sólo hizo el duelo más difícil para mí. Yo sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero lo que todos estaban diciendo... simplemente me volvía loca. Insistieron en que no fue culpa nuestra, que a veces los hijos toman malas decisiones y los padres no pueden ser culpados por ello. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar eso cuando sabía que _éramos_ los culpables? Es nuestro trabajo conocer a nuestros hijos, escucharlos y preocuparnos por su felicidad, y no imponer nuestros propios sueños sobre ellos. ¡Por supuesto que fue nuestra culpa! Pero el duelo de Harold no fue de esa manera.

— ¿Quieres decir... que _él nos echó la culpa?_ —La voz de Rachel es pequeña, temblorosa. Ella suena como esa niña perdida que Kurt una vez conoció. Su madre la mira con aire de disculpa.

— Me temo que sí, cariño. Él se volvió aún más estricto en el seguimiento de las reglas, y tú sabes que siempre había sido bastante radical... en este sentido. Mezcló su dolor con la devoción a la causa, hasta el punto de aplicar para unirse al Consejo. Él comenzó a pasar todo su tiempo libre dando conferencias a los padres sobre la necesidad de una estricta crianza de los hijos o predicando a los niños acerca de las consecuencias de la desobediencia. Puedes imaginarte que nuestras perspectivas no funcionaron juntas precisamente. —Ella suspira y Rachel se muerde los labios, molesta.

— ¿Así que se separaron? —pregunta Kurt.

— No al principio. Tratamos, realmente lo hicimos. No teníamos nada fuera de la comunidad, después de todo. Pero al final, no pude soportarlo más. Todo era tan malo, tan barbárico cuando supe mirarlo desde su perspectiva. Así que me fui. Seis meses después de que nos dijeron que se habían quitado la vida, dejé a Harold y al Puerto. Nunca miré hacia atrás. He estado trabajando en un Hogar de Grupo (1) desde entonces, tratando de llenar el vacío en mi vida, cuidando niños que están todavía allí para ser amados.

— Entonces, ¿cómo supieron de nosotros? ¿El Acosador -quiero decir, el señor Harris- también les hizo una visita? —pregunta Kurt.

Ella se ríe.— _¿El Acosador?_ Oh, me gusta eso, realmente le hace justicia. Pero no. Harold me llamó esta mañana. Él dijo que me lo debía por los buenos años. Me dio la dirección y me dijo que los habían encontrado vivos. Tomé el primer avión que pude. Dios, todavía no puedo creer que estén realmente aquí. —Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo y Blaine agarra una caja de pañuelos y se la pasa.

Kurt conoce a Rachel lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que ella no va a hacer esta última pregunta por sí misma, demasiado asustada de oír la respuesta. Pero tienen que preguntar.

— ¿Vendrá a vernos?

Se puede leer la respuesta en el rostro de su madre al instante.— Yo... lo siento. Rachel, cariño, te juro que traté de convencerlo de que viniera aquí conmigo, pero me dijo que no puede. Verás, el señor Harris le dijo todo de lo que se había enterado acerca de su vida estos dos últimos años. Acerca del novio de Kurt y acerca de tu... problema.

— Te refieres a mi aborto, —aclara Rachel, evidentemente más allá de preocuparse por el decoro.— Se enteró de que quedé embarazada y que elegí no tener al bebé. Y decidió que soy indigna de ser su hija, ¿no es así?

— Rachel... —la mamá de Kurt dice suavemente.

— _¿No es así?_ —Rachel grita.

— Me temo que sí. Estoy segura de que recobrará el sentido con el tiempo, debió haber sido un shock, y ya sabes que él nunca tomó muy bien lo de...

Pero Rachel está de pie y camino a su dormitorio, la cortina agitándose furiosamente de donde ella la jaló. La mamá de Kurt se pone de pie para seguirla con la preocupación grabada en su rostro, pero Kurt toca su mano.

— No lo hagas. Ella no te dejará consolarla. Necesita tiempo para procesarlo todo por sí misma. Estaré aquí para ella más tarde, cuando esté lista.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, todavía preocupada.— Dios, lo siento mucho, —susurra.— Sabía que Harold siempre era demasiado entusiasta sobre cada estúpida regla, pero estaba segura que cuando se tratara de Rachel, sería diferente. Él la amaba como un loco. Y ahora la pobre chica perdió no sólo a su madre, sino a su padre también. Desearía poder ayudarla de alguna manera. Ella es como una hija para mí, pero sé que no es lo mismo.

Una idea golpea a Kurt de repente.— En realidad, creo que puedes ayudar. ¿Por casualidad conoces el nombre de soltera de la madre de Rachel? Estoy seguro de que está en alguna parte, y en caso de que Rach quiera ir a verla... Intentamos buscarla en Internet desde hace varios años, pero Shelby Berry no nos dio ningún resultado.

— Oh, eso es porque ella nunca se casó. —Su madre dice, sacudiendo la cabeza.— Estaban comprometidos, y planearon la boda para cuando Rachel fuera un poco mayor, pero se fue antes de eso. Ella es una actriz ahora, hasta donde yo sé. Shelby Corcoran, creo.

Hablan por unas cuantas horas más, poniéndose al día, compartiendo sus historias, pero cuando se hace tarde, la madre de Kurt se levanta a regañadientes para irse. Gracias a Dios ella se queda en Nueva York por unos días porque Kurt honestamente no creía poder dejarla ir de otra manera. Ella tiene reservada una habitación de hotel, y dado que no está lejos de los dormitorios, Blaine decide ir con ella para asegurarse que llegue ahí sin problema- un sentimiento que llena el corazón de Kurt con tal onda de afecto que podría estallar. Todos ellos se reunirán para el almuerzo del día siguiente, y Kurt utilizará hasta el último de los favores que tiene con sus compañeros de trabajo para conseguir al menos un día libre, tal vez dos, y disfrutar de tener una mamá con la que puede hablar y pasar tiempo de la forma en que recuerda tiernamente cuando era un niño.

Cuando Kurt les da las buenas noches, besando dulcemente a Blaine justo en frente de su madre, todavía no puede creer lo afortunado que es de tenerla de vuelta en su vida.

Pero no puede dejar de de sentirse mal por Rachel.

**. . .**

Le toma semanas sacar a Rachel del entumecimiento sombrío y convencerla para buscar a su madre. Sí, Kurt podría haberlo hecho él mismo -sus dedos ansiaban escribir su nombre en el buscador más de una vez cuando escuchaba a Rachel llorar hasta quedarse dormida de nuevo, o al ver la tristeza que parecía ser su compañía constante ahora. Pero quiere que ella lo haga por sí misma cuando esté lista.

— ¡Pero ella no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo! —Rachel argumenta cada vez que él lo intenta.— Ella nunca respondió a ninguna de mis cartas, ni una. Nunca nos contactó después de que se fue. A ella no le importa. ¿Cómo puedo ir a buscarla? ¿Y qué si me la encuentro en algún lugar? ¿Debo enviarle una invitación de Facebook con _relación: hija?_

Pero Kurt es paciente en su amable insistencia, y finalmente, una tarde de Mayo, Rachel lo intenta.— Sólo para ver si ella está ahí afuera, —declara.

Lo que encuentran es suficiente para sacudir a Rachel de su melancolía para siempre.

Shelby Corcoran resulta ser una aclamada actriz off-Broadway con varios papeles elogiados a su nombre. Luce como una versión más grande de Rachel, con el mismo cabello largo y oscuro, el pequeño cuerpo y rasgos fuertes. Una vez que la ve, Rachel no puede dejar de mirarla.

Hay un calendario de espectáculos de la Sra. Corcoran fácilmente disponibles en línea, y sólo pasan dos días antes de que Rachel no pueda soportarlo más y va al teatro al final de una matinée. Rachel dice que sólo quiere ver a su madre como una persona normal, fuera del vestuario y el maquillaje para el escenario, ver su verdadero rostro, su lenguaje corporal, la forma en que le habla a los fans.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —Kurt le pregunta, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

— No. Tengo que hacerlo por mí misma. Sólo la veré desde lejos.

**. . .**

Cuando regresa a casa cinco horas más tarde, es muy claro que no sólo la ha mirado desde lejos.

Ella está _radiante,_ tan llena de emoción que apenas puede ser contenida por su pequeño cuerpo, y Kurt deja el libro que está leyendo, levanta una ceja y le pregunta lo obvio.

— Hablaste con ella, ¿no?

— ¡Sí! —Rachel chilla, literalmente bailando alrededor de la sala de estar.— Kurt, _me reconoció._ Ella me vio de pie a un lado y simplemente... se congeló, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y entonces dejó a los fans, los autógrafos, y vino y dijo mi nombre en esa voz muy tranquila, _¿Rachel?_ Fue como magia. No me había visto _en diecinueve años,_ y me reconoció.

Kurt ladea la cabeza.— ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera te buscó en Google? Hay algunas fotos y videos de actuaciones en línea.

Rachel rueda los ojos y se deja caer en el sillón.— Aguafiestas. Sí, ella me dijo después que lo hizo. Pero en ese momento, se sintió como un cuento de hadas.

— Debe haber sido maravilloso. —Él sonríe, consciente de su debilidad por los momentos de cuento de hadas.— ¿Entonces hablaron? ¿Te dijo por qué nunca se puso en contacto contigo?

— Ella lo hizo. —El rostro de Rachel se vuelve solemne.— Quiero decir, ella me lo dijo, y sí se puso en contacto conmigo. Bueno, lo intentó. —Hay ira centelleando en sus ojos ahora y atrae las rodillas contra su pecho, acurrucándose en sí misma.— Hablamos en su camerino durante _horas._ Me dijo que me había enviado decenas de cartas. En esos primeros años, ella solía llamar o mandarme regalos. Recuerdo las cosas que ella dijo que me había enviado desde mi infancia, yo las había tenido. Nunca supe que eran de ella. Mi padre nunca me dio ninguna de sus cartas, incluso la que dejó para mí cuando ella desapareció.

— Oh Rachel... —la aversión de Kurt hacia su padre, algo que siempre ha estado ahí en cierta medida, se enciende rápidamente.

— Y cuando tenía cinco años, él le dijo que no me escribiera más, le dijo que me incomodaba cuando lo hacía. Como si yo hubiese sabido. Él dijo que abandonó a nuestra familia, y que ya no tenía permitido inmiscuirse en nuestra vidas. Así que se detuvo. Pero ella nunca dejó de pensar en mí, Kurt, o de escribirme cartas, simplemente ya nunca las envió. Y ella quería buscarme cuando cumplí dieciocho años, sólo que... —lágrimas gruesas están fluyendo por las mejillas de Rachel.

— Se enteró de que habías muerto. —Kurt acaba por ella.— Oh Dios. ¿Tu padre le dijo?

Ella deja escapar un siseo enojado.— Envió un correo electrónico a su dirección de teatro, diciéndole que me había suicidado. ¡En el día de mi cumpleaños, Kurt! Sin un por qué, sin una explicación de la situación, ni una palabra del Puerto. Ella ni siquiera sabía que había crecido ahí, sólo que había tenido una madrastra. La forma en que se lo dijo le dio a entender que me había vuelto mala, _retorcida,_ porque había crecido sin una madre.

— Ese bastardo... —Kurt no puede detenerse.— Lo siento, Rachel, pero tu padre es un maldito... Ni siquiera tengo palabras.

— Lo sé, —susurra. Permanecen en silencio, porque ¿qué se puede decir cuando toda la realidad de la vida de alguien cambia de esa manera? Kurt no puede ni siquiera imaginarlo, cada recuerdo de su infancia teñida con un conocimiento como este. Sin embargo, finalmente, le pregunta con cuidado.

— Entonces, ¿cómo quedas con tu mamá ahora? ¿Ella te quiere de vuelta en su vida sobre una base más regular ahora que las dos viven en la misma ciudad? O...

Eso hace que Rachel sonría de nuevo.

— ¡Oh, sí! Ella quería que fuera a casa con ella. ¡Tenemos mucho más de qué hablar! Pero tenía otra actuación esta noche, así que en su lugar, decidimos pasar todo el día juntas mañana. Ella quiere mucho ser una mamá para mí y se siente un poco raro cuando apenas hoy la conocí. Es básicamente una extraña, pero... quiero probar. Nunca he tenido una madre. —Se interrumpe ella misma.— No es que no me guste la tuya, pero...

— Lo sé, —dice Kurt. Nadie puede tampoco reemplazar a su padre en su corazón. Él entiende.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

_Los padres de Blaine se ven apretados, tratando de encajar en el pequeño recuadro de la cámara web. Por lo general, se ponen uno u otro cuando se comunica por Skype con ellos, pero hoy les pidió a ambos que estuvieran ahí._

_— Entonces, ¿qué pasa, hijo? —Su padre le pregunta, siempre yendo directo al grano.— ¿Está todo bien en la escuela?_

_Blaine sonríe.— Sí, todo está bien, yo sólo quería decirles que... Bueno, hay alguien especial en mi vida. Tengo un novio._

_Estudia cuidadosamente la imagen granulada en busca de cualquier mirada de sorpresa o decepción, pero no encuentra nada. Sólo hay sonrisas, dicha, felicidad por él._

_— Es maravilloso, bebé, —exclama su madre.— Cuéntanos más acerca de él._

_— Su nombre es Kurt. Hemos estado juntos por más de un mes y yo... lo amo, —termina en voz baja, todavía impresionado por la fuerza de ese sentimiento._

_Su padre frunce el ceño.— Kurt. ¿No era ese el nombre del niño de tu tercer año de secundaria? ¿El que murió?_

_— Sí. De hecho... resultó que realmente no murió._

_Él les dice lo más importante de su historia, sintiendo que por fin puede hacerlo. Kurt y Rachel ya no están ocultando la verdad a cualquiera que tenga una razón para saberla. Y Blaine quiere que sus padres conozcan y amen a Kurt. Porque espera tener a este chico a su lado por un tiempo muy largo._

_Su madre comienza a llorar a mitad de camino a través de su historia. Incluso su padre está aclarándose la garganta como lo hace cuando se siente conmovido y trata de no demostrarlo. Blaine termina de hablar y los mira con seriedad._

_— Quería que lo supieran porque Kurt es muy especial para mí. Él lo era en la escuela secundaria, y lo es ahora, y espero que sea una de las personas más importantes en mi vida por muchos, muchos años. Y sus pensamientos y opiniones son importantes para mí, así que..._

_— Trae al chico a casa contigo cuando vengas el próximo mes, —dice su padre. Junto a él, su madre asiente._

_— Sí, tráelo para que se quede con nosotros. Suena como que él pudiera necesitar unas vacaciones y un poco de mimos, el pobre. Dile que son órdenes del médico si es necesario._

_Blaine termina la conexión con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos._

* * *

**(1) Un hogar de grupo** es una residencia privada para niños o jóvenes que no pueden vivir con sus familias, o personas con discapacidades crónicas. Por lo general no hay más de seis residentes y hay un cuidador entrenado las veinticuatro horas del día.

* * *

 **CONTENIDO VISUAL:** [ **Culpa** ](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/64899536739) **  
**


	18. Epílogo

Kurt ha olvidado lo que podían ser unas vacaciones maravillosas, pero este mes de Julio, está recibiendo un recordatorio intenso. Con Rachel yéndose a las Islas Canarias con su mamá y su pequeña hermanastra Beth, Kurt empaca su máquina de coser, entrega su renuncia en Starbucks y deja Nueva York.

No para siempre, por supuesto. Él pasa dos semanas con su mamá en Cleveland, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de tener una mamá otra vez -una que lo entiende y lo ama incondicionalmente, sin reglas extremas estorbando en su pequeña familia.

Y luego va a Lima, donde los padres de Blaine lo reciben con los brazos abiertos.

Él es bien acogido por los antiguos miembros de New Directions que todavía están por ahí con un entusiasmo que nunca había esperado. En las tres semanas que Kurt pasa allí, hay fiestas en la piscina y bobas noches de karaoke, citas de café y helados y baile y todas las maravillosas cosas del verano que los adolescentes despreocupados llegan a hacer en vacaciones, incluso cuando se supone que deben ser adultos ya.

Y todos los días, el despertar en los brazos de Blaine en su grande y cómoda cama -a veces todavía desnudos y pegajosos después de ciertas actividades nocturnas; a veces despertando con besos; siempre tan enamorado que siente como si pudiera estallar. Los ojos de Blaine, enormes, felices y llenos de tal asombro cada vez que se despierta y encuentra a Kurt junto a él, se están convirtiendo rápidamente en la cosa favorita del mundo para Kurt.

Y cada noche, hay besos de buenas noches y _te amos_ y la seguridad de quedarse dormido junto a él. Y hay sexo, lento y exploratorio, redescubierto poco a poco, como una fascinante sala de misterio, llena de tesoros.

Este es el momento de Kurt para saborearlo todo, para realmente experimentar de verdad el amor que tiene y todo lo que viene con él, no como momentos robados a los que no tiene derecho, sino como lo que es su vida ahora. Esta es su realidad. Se ha permitido amar a este hombre y dejarse amar a cambio, por todo lo que es. Todavía puede apreciar cada momento como si fuera el último, pero sin el conocimiento aplastante de que no hay futuro para ellos. Porque sí hay un futuro. De la forma que sea, lo que venga a continuación, ellos están juntos. Abiertamente, felizmente. Sólo Kurt y Blaine.

**. . .**

El día que cumplen tres meses, Blaine enlista a los chicos de Glee para ayudarlo a darle una serenata a Kurt con una canción que había escrito él mismo. Hay flores -hermosas rosas rojas y amarillas- y un romántico picnic. Cuando regresan a la casa esa noche, resulta que los padres de Blaine se han ido a visitar a su familia en Columbus y no estarán en casa hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

Blaine no luce sorprendido.

Con toda la casa para ellos solos, no tienen que estar en silencio o ser discretos. Se toman su tiempo al desnudarse, besarse y acariciarse, dejando un rastro de ropa por todo el camino hasta el dormitorio, y luego hacen el amor, dando el último y más íntimo de los pasos por primera vez desde su primera _-y única-_ vez dos años atrás.

Cuando los padres de Blaine regresan 24 horas después, Kurt está seguro que ha tensado algunos músculos, su garganta está un poco ronca por ser demasiado vocal para su propio bien y ambos están adoloridos y demasiado felices después de lo que sólo puede ser llamado un maratón de sexo. Y en realidad, podría acostumbrarse a esto -a compartir un apartamento con Blaine, sólo ellos dos, a dormir desnudos y tener el desayuno en la cama. Entre otras cosas.

Un día, lo harán.

**. . .**

Y luego está el día en que Kurt pasa a través de la puerta de la secundaria McKinley por última vez para obtener sus registros escolares. Es Agosto ya.

**. . .**

Pronto, él y Blaine regresarán a Nueva York, para comenzar otro año lleno de nuevos retos y nuevas recompensas.

Pronto, Kurt comenzará su tardío último año en una de las escuelas secundarias de la Ciudad de Nueva York, junto con Rachel.

Pronto, Blaine se mudará a su loft en Bushwick y lo redecorarán e irán de compras (y sin duda tendrán una cama más grande).

Pronto.

Pero por ahora, Kurt está feliz de seguir aquí en Lima por un poco más, rodeado de amigos y bondad y amor; por fin real y verdaderamente libre.

**...FIN...**


End file.
